Caught In The Crossfire
by alyce204
Summary: When Danny, his sister April, Rachel and Grace are kidnapped, Five-0 set out to find them before it's too late. But what does Matt Williams have to do with it?
1. Long Lost Brother

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_A/N: In case you haven't noticed, all my stories link on to each other. This story follows on from my last story "Stuck"._

Waking up from a somewhat comfortable and relaxing sleep, April rolled herself and her big baby bump on to her side as a warm breeze blew gently across her face. She had left the window open before she went to bed because the humid weather conditions was making being eight and a half months pregnant, very uncomfortable. Even though she had two weeks left in her pregnancy, she couldn't wait for her baby girl to be born; that and for her husband, Michael, to come home from his deployment tomorrow. Just in time for the arrival of their baby.

Laying on her side, April stretched her legs and arms to wake up her tired, stiff muscles even though she had no intentions of getting out of bed today; especially considering that she had been put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, and that order was given to her two months ago by Malia after she collapsed at the mall after hours spent trapped in an elevator while six gunmen ran riot. Two weeks after that order had been given to her, all hell broke loose after Kono and Malia had kidnapped and held them hostage, while Chin was given an ultimatum; Kono or Malia. Knowing that Adam could be called on to save Kono's life, Chin chose to save his wife; only to come home to find her shot and bleeding on the floor and dying right in front of him after the paramedics did all they could. Malia's sudden death shook April to the core. Malia was one of April's first friends she had made when she arrived in Hawaii almost a year ago.

April thought of this as she lay in her bed with her hand rubbing circles on her stomach. Thinking of this also brought up the fact that at about the same time, Steve had found out his mother never died twenty years ago and her big brother Danny was fighting to keep his daughter Grace her in Hawaii. April's train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the front door. She knew who it was, Danny. He had been stopping by the house to not only check up on his sister, but also to drop of some groceries because of her enforced bed rest.

"Ignore it" April said to her unborn child as she rolled over on her opposite side.

"Maybe he'll go away"

The knocking at the door continued as April tried to ignore it, but Danny wasn't letting up. April knew she would have to get up and answer the door before he called HPD or broke the door down himself.

After finally getting out of bed to stop the incessant knocking at the door, she put on her robe and walked to the front door and answered it to find she was right, Danny.

"Hey" said April, welcoming her brother into her house.

"Hey" Danny said back. "What took you so long to answer the door?" he asked.

"I don't know Danny, maybe it has something to do with me being eight and a half months pregnant" April replied, making a circle around her stomach.

"Okay" said Danny. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I'm still pregnant" April replied.

"Peeing like a horse, my ankles and my back are killing me… would you like me to continue?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm good thank you April" Danny replied. "Anyway, I got you your groceries"

"Thanks" said April, handing her brother the money she owed for it. "I appreciate it"

"No problem, anything for my little sister" said Danny.

"But today was my last shopping trip seeing as Michael is coming home tomorrow"

"Yeah it'll be good" said April before yawning.

"But just so you know, just because you've had to get up early, doesn't mean I've had to"

"Understood" Danny replied. "But it's a little late now isn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yeah it is" April replied. "I'll be sure to remind you if fall pregnant again"

"Please do" said Danny. "Because I wouldn't want to interrupt my little sister's beauty sleep"  
"Funny" April replied, sarcastically.

"Anyway, I have to get to work" Danny stated after checking his phone.

"I'll talk to you later, okay" he added before embracing in a hug with April.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" said April after pulling out of the hug.

"I swear your daughter just kicked me while I was hugging you" Danny stated.

"That's because she did" April replied as Danny closed the front door behind him.

"That's my girl" she said as rubbed her tummy.

About two hours later, after figuring now she was up and she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, April had watched some breakfast television, and had breakfast and was now heading out to her mail box, still in pyjamas, after hearing the mailman stop by her house. Keeping off her feet was hard because her job as a nurse required her to be on her feet a lot of the time and she never really liked to sit still anyway. After opening her mail box and collecting her mail, she flipped through the mail as she walked back to the house. As through flipped through the mail, mostly comprising of bills, one letter stopped her in her tracks. This particular letter stopped her because the handwriting written on the envelope looked strangely familiar. "_No way, what are the odds this is from him?" _April thought to herself in disbelief. With the sun burning on the back of her neck, April quickly made her way inside and dropped the letters on the couch, except for one. Sitting herself down on the couch, April ripped open the envelope and pulled out the handwritten letter that was written with few words; but the few words that were written were enough to send scary feeling through April's body. The letter read:

_I can't tell you where I am exactly,_

_all I can tell you is that I'm in Hawaii._

_In fact, I never left after the confrontation with Danny._

_I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you_

_and I'm so happy to hear you're married_

_and about to be a mother._

_But April, I need to apologise in advance,_

_as you know, I've done some terrible things_

_and some people that I have crossed are threatening to use_

_my family against me to get what they want and I can't_

_see a way to stop them in time to stop it from happening._

_I'm sorry._

_Matty_

"What the hell have you done Matty?" April asked before getting up to go and have a shower.

April had to tell Danny about this letter, but it wasn't going to be one of those conversations where you could talk about it over the phone. She was also furious with Danny, because from what he had told her about that night didn't match up with what Matty had written in his letter.

Danny pushed open the door to Steve's office with a cup of coffee in each of his hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, just looks like you need one of these" Danny replied, putting one of the cups of coffee on his desk.

"Thanks buddy" said Steve.

"No problem" Danny replied. "Rough night?" he asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "Cath and I were up half the night with Lucy"

"Yeah, I can totally relate" Danny stated. "But trust me, it'll get better" he assured Steve.

"Yeah, when?" Steve asked.

"Soon" Danny replied.

"That's very helpful Danny" said Steve, sarcastically.

"It's what I do" said Danny before taking a mouth full of coffee. "Drink up; you're going to need it"

"How's your sister doing?" Steve asked.

"Ah, she's good, but I think if she doesn't have that baby soon, things are going to get ugly" Danny replied.

"That good huh?" Steve asked.

"Yeah well I'm glad I left when I did because I'm pretty sure was going to start talking to me about how much she misses Michael" Danny replied.

"What's so bad about that Danny?" Steve asked.

"Not in the way you're thinking" Danny stated.

"Oh" said Steve.

"Yeah" Danny agreed. "Thank god he's coming home tomorrow"

Once April had reached the floor of Five-0 headquarters, she made her way through the glass doors of the main office. Emerging through the doors she was met with the two smiling faces of Chin and Kono.

"Hey April" Chin greeted her. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good, but I'm really hoping these next two weeks flyby" April replied.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kono asked.

"I need to talk to Danny" April replied. "Is he around" she asked.

"Ah yeah, he's in Steve's office" Kono replied. "I can go get him for you"

"No it's okay" April replied. "I'll surprise them"

"Looks like we've got company" Steve stated, while pointing towards the door before gesturing for April to come in.

"Hey April" said Steve.

"Hey guys" April replied.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"It's nice to see you too Danny" April replied.

"Yeah, hi, now, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I need to talk to you" April replied.

"What about?" Danny asked.

"Can we do this in private?" April asked.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked with concern.

"Can we just go and talk in your office Danny?" April asked.

"Fine" said Danny. "Let's go"

"I need to go and take care of this" said Danny. "I'll be back in minute"

"Take all the time you need" said Steve.

"Hey what's going on?" Danny asked as he pulled open his office door.

"He's here Danny" April replied as pulled the letter from her handbag.

"Who's here?" Danny asked.

"Matty's here" April replied, handing him the letter. "And I think we're in danger"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Just read the letter Danny" April replied before sitting down on the couch, taking the weight off her feet.

April watched Danny's eyes as he read the short but shocking letter from their brother.

"Son of a bitch" said Danny after reading the letter.

"Why did you lie to me about what happened that night?" April asked.

"You told me that you didn't make it in time to stop him from leaving; but he wrote that you confronted him"  
"I didn't exactly want to tell you that I had to pull a gun our brother April" Danny replied.

"You pulled a gun on Matty?" April asked in shock.

"It was the only way I could get him to listen to me" Danny replied.

"Okay, fair enough" said April. "But still, a gun?" she asked.

"Do you think I feel good about that April?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, but I wish you just told me instead of lying about it" April replied.

"Anyway, I think we have some more pressing issues here"

"Yeah, like how he knows all this stuff about you and what the hell he's got himself into" said Danny.

"And what this means for us" April added.


	2. Prison Break

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"So what do we do?" April asked.

"Matt sent this letter to you, to warn you about what's coming" Danny replied.

"This helps because that means we can stop these people from getting to us"

"How? April asked. "Protective custody?"

"Maybe, if that's what it takes" Danny replied.

"Danny?" April asked.

"Yeah?" Danny replied.

"When you told me about Matty, you said that he ripped off a drug cartel by ten million dollars right?" April asked.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked.

"That's enough to make me want to go into protective custody Danny" April replied.

"Or at the very least, police presence outside our homes"

"Okay" Danny agreed as he walked over to the couch, sat down beside his sister and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Look, I know you're scared, but I promise everything's going to be okay; nothing bad is going to happen, alright" he assured her before they were politely interrupted by a knock on the glass door.

"What's up Kono?" Danny asked as she entered his office.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but we've got something" Kono replied.

"Okay thanks" said Danny. "I'll be out in a second"

"I'll stay here, I'll be fine" April stated before Danny could even open his mouth.

"Okay, just sit tight" said Danny.

"Yeah, but before I do that, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" April asked.

"Sure" Danny replied, keeping the door open as his sister made her way out to use the bathroom.

"Okay, what've we got?" Danny asked, clapping his hands together.

"We just got a call from the governor, a prisoner was assisted in an escape from Halawa half an hour ago and he's yet to be found" Steve explained.

"Have we got an ID on the prisoner?" Danny asked.

"Yeah and you might want to get protection for your family" Chin replied as he was met with a _what are you talking about _face from Danny, followed by those very words.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"The prisoner who escaped was Nathan Anderson" Chin replied as he got his face up on the screen.

Nathan Anderson, an all too familiar name within the Williams family. Nathan was April's boyfriend before he became abusive, leaving her no choice but to leave him to protect herself and her then unborn child. Though April left him, Nathan figured out where she had fled to and followed her to Hawaii without her knowing. After stabbing to death one of two pregnant women, Nathan tracked April down to her brother's house and waited until she came home and attacked her, killing their unborn baby and losing one of her kidneys in the process.

"Why would someone break Nathan Anderson out of prison?" Kono asked.

"Nathan broke out of prison?" April asked in a loud panicked voice, matching the look on her face.

"Yeah he did, but don't worry, we're going to find him" Danny replied, walking over to her.

"In the meantime, you should stay here until we do, okay?"

"You'll have no argument from me" April replied.

"I just need to go home and grab some things; Nathan's obviously not going to want to be found, who knows how long it will take to find him"

"Okay, but Steve and I are going to go with you" Danny stated. "We're not taking any chances"

"Okay" April agreed. "This day keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Alright" said Steve. "Chin and Kono go to Halawa and find out how this prison break went down; Danny and I are going to go with April to her house just in case Nathan shows up"

"Let's go" said Danny as he and everyone made their way to the main office doors and left for their destinations.

Pulling up outside of April's house in Steve's car, the three of them scanned the area to see if anything looked out of place.

"Just as I left it" April stated before opening her door.

But before April got out of the car, Steve felt he needed to ask her and Danny about what they were talking about in Danny's office.

"April?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" April replied.

"What did you need to talk to Danny about this morning?" Steve asked. "Seemed pretty urgent"

"Yeah it was" April replied.

"So what was so urgent then?" Steve asked.

"This" Danny replied, pulling the letter from Matt from his back pocket.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"That is a letter to April…from Matty" Danny replied as Steve unfolded the piece of paper.

"I found it in my mail box this morning" April added as Steve read the letter.

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked.

"I've already call HPD to put protection on Rachel's house and April's going to hang with us for a bit"  
"What about Matt?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea" Danny replied as he opened his door.

"Do want me to come in?" Steve asked as Danny and April got out of the car.

"No, it might be better if you stayed out front" Danny replied. "We'll be back in a minute"

"Do you need any help?" Danny asked as he and April walked through the front door.

"Thanks, but I'm already half packed for the hospital anyway; I'll just be a minute" April replied as walked to her bedroom while Danny sat on the couch in the living room.

April walked into her bedroom to grab her bag from her closet. After sliding her closet door open and collecting her bag, to find a man in an orange jumpsuit that had emerged from the bathroom. April froze and dropped her bag as she looked the man straight in the face.

"Nathan?" said April as she continued to look him in the face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought we could take a little trip" Nathan replied as reached for something in his pocket.

"What's that?" April asked, as Nathan pulled out a syringe.

"A little something to help you relax" Nathan replied. "Don't worry it won't hurt the baby"

"Please just go" April pleaded.

"My brother's in the living room and he's armed and so is his partner who's out the front of the house; please I'm giving you a chance to escape"

As Nathan took a step forward, April took a step backwards until she was cornered when they reached the wall. April now knew there was no way out of this.

"Danny!" April yelled before Nathan grabbed her, pulled her in and restrained her so he could inject the sedative into her neck. April tried to fight him, but it was no use.

It all happened so fast; because by the time Danny arrived at her bedroom, April was lying unconscious on the floor. More worried about the welfare of his little sister, Danny didn't think to check to see if anyone was in the bathroom; hoping that this was an act of nature.

"April, April" Danny called before hurrying over to April's side.

Danny touched her neck to see if he could find a pulse; thankfully he did. This then lead to another discovery that this wasn't an act of nature, a small amount of blood that was left on his fingers after he touched April's neck.

"April come on, wake up for me, come on" Danny pleaded before hearing the clicking of a gun behind him; _"Damn it" _he thought to himself.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you both" a larger unknown man said as he kept his gun trained on Danny.

"What do you want?" Danny asked as the larger man searched him before taking his weapon.

"Well I want a lot of things Danny, but right now, you and April are right on top of my list" Nathan replied as he emerged from the bathroom and was handed Danny's gun.

"I'll rephrase that" said Danny. "What do want with us?" he asked.

"You and April will find out soon enough Danny" Nathan replied.

"Beautiful little Gracie and that lovely ex-wife of yours, Rachel will find out too"

"Just take me, they have nothing to do with this" said Danny.

"Actually Danny, they have everything to do with this" Nathan replied.

"I swear to god, if you hurt them…" said Danny before he felt something hard smack into the side of his head, before everything went black.


	3. Taken

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Steve sat in his car waiting for Danny and April. What should be only taking about five minutes had turned into about fifteen and Steve was starting to become increasingly concerned. Not wanting to wait any longer, Steve pulled out his phone to call Chin and Kono. After two rings, Chin answered.

"_Steve, what's up?_" Chin asked.

"I'm outside April's house waiting for Danny and April" Steve replied.

"_Wait, still_?" Kono asked.

"That's why I'm calling" Steve replied. "I think something's wrong"

"_Okay, we're on our way_" Chin replied before disconnecting the call.

As Chin and Kono arrived outside April's house, Steve was getting geared while he waited for them to arrive; Chin and Kono already having done so before they left headquarters.

"Hey guys" Steve greeted before getting straight down to business.

"I've tried their phones several times and no answer; we've got to breach now"

The three of them ran towards the house, armed and ready. Steve led, followed by Chin and then Kono. April and Danny had left the front door partly open seeing as they were only supposed to be a few minutes. Steve stood on the right side of the door while Kono took the left and Chin stood in front of the doorway. Steve held up his hand to keep Kono and Chin in position to make sure if Danny and April were inside, that they weren't caught off guard.

"Danny! April!" Steve yelled. "I'm coming in; Chin and Kono are with me" he said to be met with no response from either Danny or April.

"That doesn't sound good" Kono stated.

"No it doesn't" Steve agreed before motioning them where to go when they entered the house.

"Okay, I'll take the bedrooms, Kono, you take the kitchen and the living room, Chin, you take the rest of the house"

Pushing the door open slowly, Steve's worst fears were realised when saw a blood trail in the hallway, coming out of April and Michael's bedroom, making his blood run cold.

"I've got a blood trail coming from April's bedroom" Steve stated as he entered the house; Chin and Kono following him closely behind before splitting up to check the rest of the house.

Before checking April and Michael's bedroom, Steve checked the spare bedroom and the nursery, all set up for the arrival of their baby girl; nothing was out of place in either of the rooms. Exiting the nursery, Steve then took a few steps down the hallway to check the main bedroom where he was certain was where it all went down. As Steve entered the room, he found out he was right. While keeping his weapon at the ready, he followed the blood trail made up of large smudged blood drops until they ended, where a much larger pool of blood had formed. After checking the adjoining bathroom, he came back to inspect the bedroom.

He knew it couldn't have been a gunshot wound, he would have heard the gunshot. Whatever had happened in that bedroom had left either Danny or April or even both of them badly hurt. Things kept getting worse when noticed a syringe over by the wall.

"Damn it!" Steve exclaimed, reaching for his phone to get Kono and Chin to come back to the bedroom.

"Coming in Steve" Kono announced as she and Chin entered the room.

"Come in" Steve replied while putting on a latex glove to pick up the syringe on the floor.

"They're gone Steve" Chin stated, holding up the two phones they had found in the backyard.

"This is why they weren't answering their phones" he stated.

"The blood trail goes all the way out the back door; and back fence has been taken down" Kono added.

"What've you got?" she asked as she saw Steve go to pick up something off of the floor.

"This" Steve replied as he stood up. "An empty syringe"

"They must have drugged one of them" Chin guessed.

"Yeah" Steve agreed.

"And I'm thinking it was April; in her condition, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to put up too much of a fight"

"Yeah, but I'm guessing she tried" Chin pointed at a blood smear on the wall.

"Good for her" Kono praised. "I just hope that blood doesn't belong to her though"

"Yeah me too" said Steve.

"But if April was drugged, that means this blood probably belongs to Danny" Chin stated.

"Yeah" Steve agreed. "But if Nathan took them, he wasn't working alone"

"You're right" said Chin.

"He would've wanted this done quickly before anyone noticed what was going on"

"That and he wouldn't be able to take down both a cop and his sister" Kono added.

"I should've come in with them" Steve stated.

"Steve there was no way you could've known this was going to happen" Chin assured him.

"None of us could've"

"We'll find them Steve" Kono promised.

"I hope so" said Steve.

"Because Michael's coming home tomorrow and I don't want to have to tell him we don't know where his pregnant wife is"

"Yeah, but we're going to have to tell Grace, Gabby and Rachel; we don't want them hearing about this on the news" Kono added.

"Yeah I know" Steve agreed. "But right now we need to get the crime scene unit out here to process the house"

"I'll get on it" said Chin. "And after I do that I'll stay and work with HPD"

"Thanks Chin" said Steve. "Kono, take a couple of HPD officers to check with the neighbours and see if they've noticed anything out of the ordinary over the last couple of days; see if we can a vehicle description"

"Will do" said Kono. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to take your advice and go tell Grace, Gabby and Rachel what's happened before they see it on the news" Steve replied as he and Kono headed out the front door.

"Call me if you get anything" he said as he walked quickly towards his car.

Opening his eyes, Danny could see the fuzzy outline of his sister lying beside him. While his head continued to throb, he could feel the now semi dried blood on the side of his face after he was hit in the head with own weapon, along with the painfully tight zip ties around his wrists and ankles. His vision still fuzzy, he tried his best to get the world into better focus and he saw that besides the zip ties around her wrists and ankles as well, April looked relatively unharmed; but the fact he didn't know what they had injected April with still played on his mind.

"April, April" Danny whispered, trying not to alert Nathan and the rather large man sitting in the front seat of the van; at least that's what he thought.

"Keep quiet!" Nathan yelled, giving him a painful swift kick in the back of the head.

"From what I gave April, she'll be out of it for a few hours"

Unfortunately he was right, the painful kick in the back of the head wasn't worth it, April remained unresponsive to his desperate attempt to wake her up. His unconscious sister was the last thing Danny saw before he lost consciousness again.

Rachel pulled out of her driveway with Grace in the backseat and plans to take her to the beach. With Danny's concerns for their safety after April received a letter from Matt, he had organised an HPD detail to make sure that they were safe until the situation was all sorted out. After giving way to a passing car, Rachel was about to turn out onto the road when her phone rang. The name that popped up on her screen was familiar but was a surprise to her. Usually if someone from Five-0 other than Danny called her, something was more than likely wrong; this time would be no exception.

"Steve" Rachel answered.

"_Rachel, where are you?_" Steve asked.

"I'm just leaving to take Grace to the beach" Rachel replied. "Why, what's going on?" she asked.

"_Okay, I need you and Grace to stay home with your HPD detail_" Steve replied.

"Steve, what's going on?" Rachel asked.

"_Nathan escaped from prison a couple of hours ago and now Danny and April are missing_" Steve explained.

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. "Do you think he could be looking for us?" she asked

"_I don't he will, but you have a connection to April and Danny; but I don't want to take any chances of him coming after you and Grace; so I need you to stay home and I'll call you when we know more, okay?_" Steve added.

"Ok…" Rachel said before going completely quiet after a black van pulled up right in front of her car.

"_Rachel?_" Steve tried. "_Are you there? Are you okay? Rachel?_" he asked.

"I'm here…a van…they have guns Steve" Rachel replied before dropping her phone after one of the two men pointed a gun at her.

"_Rachel? Rachel? Grace?_" Steve tried with no reply from either Rachel or Grace, but he could still hear everything that was going down as he turned his car around to head to the Edwards' house.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Grace asked her in a panic.

"I don't know Grace, but just do what they say and we'll okay" Rachel replied as the two masked men surrounded the car, but not before HPD tried to stop them.

Engaging in a short fire fight, the two men took the two HPD officers down quite easily and moved ahead with their task. Grace screamed as her mother pulled her down while the fire fight went down. Once it was over, the two masked men surrounded the car and forcibly opened the doors to gain access Rachel and Grace. Pointing their guns at them, the two masked men grabbed them and pulled them out of the car. Unfortunately learning from prior experience, neither Rachel nor Grace put up a fight against the masked men as they were taken over to the black van awaiting them; though this didn't stop Grace from screaming, as the masked man carried her over his shoulder, to alert the neighbours that something was wrong. Rachel and Grace were quickly bundled into the back of the black van a gun point before the van sped off.

Hearing the screams coming from Grace, broke Steve's heart because he knew that he couldn't be there to stop her or Rachel from being taken. As Steve sped up he called Chin and Kono to let them know what had just happened. No more than five minutes later, Steve pulled into Summer Street and immediately saw Rachel's car sitting at the gate with the HPD cruiser behind it. Pulling up outside the Edwards house, Steve emerged from his car and pulled his weapon from his holster while he cautiously approached the scene with his weapon raised. Slowly walking towards Rachel's car, he saw that two of the doors were open and Rachel and Grace were nowhere to be seen. But the two HPD officers that Danny had organised to watch the Edwards house were there; they just weren't alive. Approaching them with caution, Steve found the two officers lying in pools of blood after they were gunned down trying to protect Rachel and Grace. Steve crouched down and placed his hand over his mouth. _"What the hell is going on?" _he thought to himself.


	4. Race Against Time

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Forced up against the wall of the van at gun point, Rachel grabbed Grace and held her tightly, wrapping her arms around her daughter trying her best to protect her. But then the masked man let his gun hang by his side and grabbed a hold of the back of the collar of Grace's t-shirt and attempted to pull her out of her mother's tight protective grasp; but Rachel was determined not to let masked man take her daughter out of her arms, so she and Grace put up a fight against the man's now forcible pull as he gripped onto her daughter's waist. Holding on for dear life, Grace held onto her mother as she screamed in fear of what the man might do to her if she were to let go of her mother. Fed up with the resistance he was met with after he tried to grab Grace, the masked man then grabbed a hold of his gun and pointed at the woman and child.

"Let go of the child now!" the masked man ordered her.

"Please…just don't hurt her…please" Rachel pleaded.

"Give me your daughter and neither of you will get hurt" the masked man responded.

"Okay, okay" Rachel reluctantly agreed. "Grace, I know you're scared but remember what I said?" she asked her daughter before Grace reluctantly loosened her grip around Rachel as the man pulled her from her mother.

Rachel watched as the man pulled a yellow zip tie from his back pocket.

"Wrists and ankles together" the man ordered Grace.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Rachel asked.

"Just making sure she doesn't try to make a run for it" the masked man responded as he zip tied Grace's wrists together.

"You're next"

After he had zip tied Grace's ankles together, he made his way over to Rachel and did the same with her wrists and ankles. Though the zip ties were tight, the man at least allowed blood flow to their hands and ankles.

Meanwhile back at the Edwards' house, Chin and Kono pulled up to find Steve talking to Duke by one of the many squad cars that had arrived at the scene. As the cousins approached Steve, he and Duke finished their conversation with Steve placing his hand on Duke's arm, offering his condolences about the two fallen HPD officers who died while trying to protect Grace and Rachel. Steve turned his head to see his two team mates walking up to him.

"Hey guys" Steve greeted them.

"Hey" said Kono.

"Are you alright?" she asked after she and Chin glanced over to the two fallen officers.

"I heard everything" Steve stated. "It all went down while I was talking to Rachel"

"What the hell is going on?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, I mean I get why Nathan would take April and Danny, but why Grace and Rachel?" Kono asked, confused to why Nathan would go after Rachel and Grace.

"I don't know" Steve replied before coming to a realisation.

"But I think there may be more to this than just Nathan wanting revenge on April" he added.

"What are you talking about?" Kono asked.

"Wait…" said Chin.

"Are you saying this might have something to with why April came to see Danny this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied.

"In fact I'm certain it has a lot to with why April came to see Danny this morning" he said as he walked over to his car.

"What are you going?" Kono asked.

"To show you why April visited Danny this morning" Steve replied while reaching through the open window of his car to pick up a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Chin asked.

"A letter" Steve replied as he unfolded the piece of paper Danny had given him earlier.

"A letter?" Kono asked. "From who?"

"Matthew Williams" Steve replied handing Kono the letter.

"Matthew Williams?" Chin asked, just to clarify that he had heard right.

"As in Danny and April's brother?"

"Yeah" Steve replied as Chin and Kono read the letter.

"You're sure this is Matthew's handwriting?" Chin asked.

"Yeah" Steve replied. "April and Danny confirmed it"

"Matt's been on the run for over eighteen months now" Chin stated.

"How does he even know all this stuff about April, let alone know she's in Hawaii?" he asked.

"Someone told him" Steve replied. "And I'm betting that someone is Pedro Fuentes"

"Who's Pedro Fuentes?" Kono asked.

"Pedro is the accountant for the drug cartel Matt ripped off" Steve replied.

"Well, if Pedro knows that April moved to Hawaii, he's definitely been watching his family" said Kono.

"Yeah and by doing that, he's been able to use his family against him" Steve added.

"So where does Nathan being broken out of prison come into this?" Chin asked.

"Well, in the letter Matt apologises for everything that has happened to April" Steve replied.

"Which means Pedro told him about what Nathan did to April and the fact that he blames her for him being in prison" he added.

"Pedro probably also told Matt how much of a threat that makes Nathan is to April's life" said Chin.

"So the cartel broke Nathan out of prison this morning?" Kono asked.

"Yeah and they're using him to help them get their money back" Steve replied.

"And they're going to be ruthless; so if they don't get their money back, Danny, April, Rachel, Grace and Matt are all as good as dead"

"Yeah, but that raises another problem" Chin stated.

"There's no doubt that the cartel has given Matt a deadline for him to return their money; the problem is, we don't know that deadline"

"You're right" Steve stated.

"And that also means we don't know how long we have to find them before the cartel kills them"

"You think the cartel is going to kill them whether they get their money or not?" Kono asked.

"Matt stole ten million dollars from them" Steve stated.

"And whether they get their money back or not, they're probably going to want to make Matt pay for what he did; even if that means killing a little girl and a pregnant woman"

"So let's find them before that happens" Kono stated.

Out in the middle of nowhere, on a long stretch of road, a black van was making its way along the highway. Nathan and his hired help, along with Danny and April who they had taken from April's house, had been in the van for over half an hour now. They drove through the outskirts of Honolulu, trying not to raise any suspicion to HPD, to the other side of the city and continuing on to the other side of the island. Both Danny and April remained in some way incapacitated in the back of the van with Nathan keeping is shot gun trained on them. Danny was still knocked out cold from being kicked in the back of the head, again, but April, though still fairly incapacitated by the sedative that had been injected into her neck, had started to very slowly regain consciousness as the drugs started to wear off; something neither Nathan or his rather large hired help had even anticipated, thinking that it would take several hours for it lose its effect.

As the sedative began to wear off, April could feel the cold metal floor of the van knock gently against the side of her face. She stayed completely still as she tried to open her eyes ever so slightly so Nathan wouldn't notice that she was waking up, though her eyelids were quite heavy, she managed to open her eyes slightly. Through the small crack she had made when she opened her eyes, April could see Danny lying next to her; he was all fuzzy, but he was there and he was bleeding from the side of his head. Though the bleeding had begun to slow down, she could make out a pool blood next to her brother's head. Her heart started to race at the sight of Danny bleeding on the floor, but the slight sensation kicking inside her stomach brought the relief that her baby was okay. As the drugs took hold again, April closed her eyes as the sedatives took her back under.


	5. Incapacitated

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: Happy New Year, wishing you all a safe and happy 2013!**_

Nathan's hired help drove the black van for about another five minutes along the highway before turning off to the left. Still driving on a flat surface, he brought the van to a stop. He had pulled to a stop at a pier on the other side of the island just like he and Nathan had planned. The pier Danny and April were being taken to quiet; which would make sense considering it was basically abandoned, which made it a perfect place to hold somebody or people hostage without anybody asking any questions. This abandoned pier composed of a few old run down beach houses and an old wooden pier that had still managed to stay intact. As Nathan's hired help got out of the van, Nathan swung open the back doors before going back into the van and grabbing Danny under his shoulders and gesturing the hired help to lift his legs with a nod. Nathan and his hired muscle carried Danny about fifty feet to one of the run down beach houses before bolting the door closed; leaving an unconscious Danny lying in the middle of the empty run down beach house. When Nathan and his hired muscle returned to the van, April was still there, but she had rolled onto her opposite side; indicating that the sedative that Nathan had given her was starting to wear off and that she was starting to regain consciousness.

Nathan climbed back into the van to grab April the same way he had grabbed Danny. The hired help then went to grab her lower legs and the two men moved her out of the van. April felt the two men latch onto her body before feeling a sensation of being lifted up off the van's floor. Exiting the van, April could smell the salty sea air and guessed that she and Danny had been taken to somewhere near the ocean, but she couldn't hear any people or boats; so she figured, with no surprise, that they must've take them somewhere quiet and secluded. Somewhere that nobody would likely look for them. April then realised that being kept in a quiet and secluded place could mean they that they could be killed and nobody would hear about it, let alone know about it. As April further regained consciousness, she started to wriggle around to try and break free from both Nathan and his mystery man's grasp. As April fought, they fought back by tightening their grip around her shoulders and around her legs; this only made her fight more.

"Told you she would need a bigger dose" said the large man.

"Shut up" Nathan replied. "Put her legs down"

"What?" his hired help asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Just put her legs down would you" Nathan ordered.

As Nathan's hired help lowered April's legs to the ground, Nathan brought her to her feet and pulled her in close to his body; a body that was still covered in orange from his morning prison break. He then took one of his arms from underneath April's shoulders and wrapped it around her neck; April's eyes shot wide open in fear of what Nathan would do.

"Now, I'm going to tell you like I told before you took your little nap" said Nathan.

"You need to relax; I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason too, at least not yet anyway"

"Where's my brother?" April asked, her voice shaking with fear as she continued to struggle in his grasp.

"What did you do with Danny?"

"Danny's fine" Nathan replied. "In fact he's here; not that you'll be seeing him anytime soon anyway. But you'll be able to hear him though" he added as he fought to keep April in his grasp, almost losing it several times, but the drugs worked their magic on April's body.

Nathan then gestured for his hired muscle to pick up April's legs again before carrying her to another run down beach house, situated right next to where Danny was being held captive. Walking through the already open door of the beach house, Nathan and the large man carried April inside and dropped her on the hard wooden floor.

"We'll be back in a few hours" Nathan stated.

"Oh, and don't waste your energy, nobody will hear you" he added before pulling the door closed behind him and bolting it closed.

Back at Five-0 headquarters, Steve followed by Chin and Kono entered through the main glass doors to the office. Steve had just dialled Gabby's work number after unsuccessfully dialling her phone twice only to receive no answer. His phone call was answered, but was met with disappointment when they replied that she wasn't there and that they had not be able to reach her either.

"Alright thank you" said Steve.

"But if she shows up, can you make sure she calls me back to let me know she's okay?"

"You don't think Gabby's been taken too do you?" Kono asked.

"I hope not" Steve replied. "But something's definitely wrong" he stated.

"Have you been able to get in touch with Stan?" Kono asked.

"Yeah, he was out with Charles when Grace and Rachel were taken; he's heading over here now"

"Okay, we need to get over to Gabby's house" Chin stated.

"I'll call HPD and get them on standby" he said as he followed Steve and Kono back out the glass doors.

The three of them arrived outside Gabby's house after breaking several road rules to get there. Already geared up, Steve, Chin and Kono raced towards the front of the house. As they arrived at the front door, all three of them noticed blood on and near the handle of the closed door. Steve checked to see if the door was locked by jiggling the handle and it was. The three Five-0 members got into position around Gabby's front door; Kono on the left, Steve on the right and Chin standing directly in front. Before breaking the door down, Steve announced Five-0's presence.

"Gabby, its Steve McGarrett from Five-0!" he yelled. "We're coming in!"

Met with no response from Gabby or anybody else that could be inside, Steve signalled for Chin to break down the door. Turning around and gripping onto Kono's shoulder for support, he knocked the door down with one forceful kick. Once the door hit the ground, they made their way into Gabby's house. Steve entered first, followed by Kono and then Chin. As the three of them began to clear each of the rooms, they found that something had definitely gone down inside that house. Slowly walking down the hall, Kono noticed smears of blood on the wall and blood drops on the carpet, and though the smears and drops of blood were small, they were still there which was what concerned her the most; it wasn't going to take a genius to know that the blood more than likely belonged to Gabby. Kono followed the blood trail down the hall which led her to a closed door where the blood smears and drops stopped. Coming to a stop outside the door, Kono prepared herself for what she might find on the other side when she opened that door; she was hoping that she wouldn't have to tell her friend that his girlfriend had been killed because of what his brother had done. Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the door handle and slowly pushed the handle down and slowly pushed the door open. Pushing the door open, Kono saw more blood on the carpet and kept her gun raised and ready for what she might encounter once she opened the door. For a few seconds, Kono's body froze in shock when she saw what the closed door had been hiding; a bruised and battered Gabby duck taped to a chair.

"Gabby" said Kono, letting her gun drop to her side as she rushed to Gabby's aid.

Kono knelt down in front of Gabby and gently placed her hands on Gabby's face and slowly tried to raise her head up. There were bruises and cuts on her arms as well as on her face.

"Gabby" said Kono. "It's Kono, are you with me?" she asked as Gabby responded by slowly opening her eyes.

"Kono?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, it's me" Kono replied. "It's going to be okay" she assured her.

"Where's…where's Danny?" Gabby asked. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"We don't know" Kono replied. "Someone took him and his family"

"What?" Gabby asked with panic in her voice.

"We'll find them, okay" Kono promised.

"Now, let's get this duck-tape off and get you out of this chair" she said as she pulled out her knife.

"They said if I didn't do what they wanted, they would kill me, my family, Danny's family…" Gabby explained before she heard two other familiar voices both call Kono's name.

"Kono!" she heard Chin yell from the hall.

"I'm in here!" Kono yelled back. "In the study!"

"Alright, we're coming in!" Steve announced just as he and Chin entered the room to be met with the same sight Kono had met with when she entered the room earlier.

"I'll call an ambulance" Chin stated before stepping out of the room to make the call.

"Gabby, what happened?" Steve asked as he knelt down on her left side, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Who did this to you?"

"Someone knocked on the door, I answered it, they were two large men and they attacked me" Gabby replied as Kono finished cutting the last of the duct tape from around her wrists.

"They forced me in here, duct-taped me to the chair and tortured me" she added.

"Okay, you're all good" Kono stated after she cut the final piece of duct tape.

"Have you ever seen these two men before?" Steve asked.

"No" Gabby replied. "But…"

"But what?" Kono asked.

"But when I asked them who they were, they said they were sent here by Pedro Fuentes…" Gabby replied.

"For more information" she added.

"_More _information?" Steve asked, confused to what that even meant.

"What does that mean?" Chin asked.

"Do you know Pedro Fuentes?" Kono asked.

"He found me" Gabby replied.

"How did he find you?" Steve asked.

"The night after I went out with Danny for the first time I was leaving the museum and they there waiting for me" Gabby explained.

"He was there with two other large men and he told me that he and the cartel had been watching Danny and his family for months"

"What did he want?" Chin asked.

"He wanted my help" Gabby replied.

"He wanted me to get information out of Danny about his brother Matt and where he was; he said he couldn't use his family because it could raise too much suspicion and threatened to kill me, mine and Danny's families if I didn't do what they said or if I lied to them"

"But when you told them Danny didn't know where his brother was, they didn't believe you" Steve stated.

"No" Gabby agreed. "That's when this happened"

"Did they want to know anything else?" Steve asked.

"When the two men came here this morning they wanted to know where they could find Rachel and Grace" Gabby replied.

"What about Danny and April?" Kono asked.

"They said that they had already been taken care of" Gabby replied.

"I didn't want to tell them, but they threatened me with their lives; I had to tell them"

"Then that would mean that they kidnapped Danny, April, Grace and Rachel because they couldn't find Matt and needed him to come to them" said Chin as they sirens of the ambulance could be heard.


	6. In Danger

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait; right in the middle of writing this chapter I got hit with two uni assignments and I had to do those first. Anyway, here it is, enjoy!**

April had hit the ground hard after Nathan and his hired help, who still remained nameless, had dropped her on the floor of the old run down beach house. She rolled onto her side in agony after her back took the full force of the fall. Looking up, she's that the only window in the beach house had been boarded up and the only shred of light was coming through the holes as a result of wear and tear over the years. Needing to sit up, April then decided to pull herself along the floor, because her hands and ankles were zip tied, to get to the back of the beach house. As she pulled herself along the old wooden floor, she felt the wood scrape along her left arm and leg, taking her skin off and drawing blood. Once she reached the wall, April managed to push herself against the wall and lean her body up against the hard surface. She had only dragged herself a couple of feet, but she felt exhausted; not to mention that she had cut up her arm and leg pretty good in the process; while the zip ties on her wrists and ankles had started to cut into her skin. As she got her breath back, she rubbed her belly in an effort to calm herself down. While getting her breathing under control, April then remembered what Nathan had said about her brother being here; that fact that she would be able to hear him, not see him. Even though Danny wasn't in the beach house with her, he was here somewhere. She then decided to find out where exactly.

"Danny!" April yelled. "Danny!" she yelled again, to be met with no response.

"Danny…please… Danny…!" she yelled, starting to bang on the wall, as her eyes began to well up from the fear.

He felt a dull throbbing in his head as again regained consciousness from being kicked in the head earlier. Waking up, Danny felt the dried blood on the side of his face from his head wound he had obtained from when he was first knocked out with his own weapon. As his world gradually came back into focus, he could make out a familiar voice calling his name; the voice sounded panicked and scared. As his head cleared further, Danny could also make out the sound of a thumping noise. Once Danny's hearing cleared up, he recognised the voice; it belonged to his little sister.

"Danny…Danny…Danny!" he heard April call, as she continued to call his name, desperately trying to get him to respond to assure her he was okay.

After hearing his sister's desperate calls, he thought he'd better let April know that her big brother was okay so she could relax and not go into premature labour.

"April!" Danny yelled, the loud noise sending pain through his head, then waiting to hear if April had heard him.

"Danny?!" April asked. "Danny, is that you?!" she asked again.

"Yeah April, it's me" Danny confirmed.

"Are you alright?" he asked after remembering that Nathan had drugged her into unconsciousness.

"Yeah we're both okay, head's a bit heavy, but I'll be fine" April replied, giving Danny some relief.

"How's your head?" she asked.

"How'd you know about my head?" Danny asked.

"Just answer the question please" April replied in annoyance.

"My head hurts like hell, but I'll live" Danny replied. "Are you feeling okay, baby wise? I mean you're not going to go into labour on me are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm feeling alright" April replied, continuing to rub her belly

"I'm pretty sure she won't have an early arrival Danny"

"Well, that's good to hear, because you going into labour could complicate things" Danny replied.

"Yeah, and if I were her, I wouldn't want to be born here either" April stated before she and Danny heard a high pitched sound coming from nearby.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Sounds like someone screaming" Danny stated before he came to a realisation of who that screaming could belong to.

"Wait a minute…"

"What?" April asked. "Who is it Danny?"

"It's…its Grace" Danny replied. "They've got Grace and Rachel"

"Oh my god!" April exclaimed as the sound of Grace screaming got closer and closer to beach houses.

Grace continued to scream and tried her best to wriggle free from the man's grasp. Close behind, the other masked man carried Rachel; he had to carry her after they decided to zip tie her ankles together. Rachel didn't scream, but she did try to wriggle her way out of the man's strong hold on her while trying to keep an eye on what the other man was doing to Grace.

"Please don't hurt my daughter!" Rachel yelled as they arrived outside the beach houses Danny and April were being kept in.

Undoing the lock on one of the dilapidated beach houses, the one that specifically held Danny, the man holding Grace carried her into the beach house.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" Rachel asked as she watched the faceless man carry Grace into the old beach house.

"Don't worry about her" said the man holding her. "She'll be fine" he tried to assure her as he undid the lock on the other beach house where April was being held captive, while holding onto Rachel with his other arm.

But to no surprise, it didn't assure Rachel at all.

The masked man then did what he did with April and dropped her on the floor of the old beach house. After dropping Rachel on the floor, he turned around and left, pulling the door closed behind him. Rolling onto her side, Rachel saw that she wasn't in there alone. Sitting in the left back corner of the beach house, was April with her wrists and ankles bounded together too.

"Rachel" said April as Rachel turned her head to face April.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so" Rachel replied. "Just a few bruises"

"Good…good" April stated. "Where's Grace?" she asked.

"They took…they took her to another beach house" Rachel replied, sobbing in fear as Grace's screaming subsided.

"The one next to us?" April asked.

"Yes" Rachel replied. "Why? Where's Danny? Is he okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Danny's in there, and he's fine; just a cut on the side of his head" April replied.

"Rachel everything's going to be okay, we're going to be okay; just take some deep breaths and try to calm down"

"Okay" Rachel responded. "April?" she asked.

"Yeah?" April asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked. "What does Nathan want with us?"

"How'd you know about Nathan?" April asked.

"Steve told me we he called to tell me that you and Danny had been kidnapped" Rachel replied.

"Then after that, those two men killed the two police officers that Danny put outside my house after that threat was made against our family, and then they took me and Grace" she added.

"Jeez" April replied.

Grace had continued to kick and scream as the strange masked man carried her from the van to the old abandoned beach house. After the man unlocked the door and carried her in, her kicking and screaming subsided when she saw her Danno sitting in the middle of the floor. Once the masked man loosened his grip on Grace, she wriggled her way out of his arms and landed on the old wooden floor of the beach house; which didn't leave much for a soft landing. After the masked man had closed the door behind him, Danny shuffled his way over to a sobbing Grace lying on the floor; unable to move anywhere because of the zip ties around her wrists and ankles.

"Grace, Grace it's okay, I'm here" Danny assured her as continued to shuffle along the floor.

Once he reached his daughter, he placed his hands on her back. Feeling the familiar touch of her Danno's hands on her back, Grace turned over to her other side and was met with the face of her father.

"Danno" said Grace.

"Hey Monkey" Danny replied as helped to try and sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked before Grace shuffled herself closer to Danny and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Where's Mommy?" Grace asked, her voice muffled by her father's shoulder.

"She's probably with Auntie April in the beach house next to us" Danny replied.

"It's going to be okay Monkey"

Bringing her face away from her father's shoulder, Grace looked up at her father's face and noticed the wound on the side of his head.

"Your head's bleeding Danno" Grace stated.

"I know" Danny replied. "They hit me in the head, but I'll be okay" he assured her.

"Okay" Grace nodded.

"Will someone find us?" she asked.

"Of course someone will find us Monkey" Danny replied.

"We'll be okay" he assured her.

Back at Five-0 headquarters, Steve walked through the glass doors of the main office. He had just returned from the hospital where Gabby had been taken after they found her tied to a chair in her house. As Steve entered the main office, Chin and Kono looked up from the computer.

"Hey Steve, how's Gabby?" Kono asked.

"She's got a concussion, some cuts and bruises" Steve replied.

"The doctor said she'll be okay, but wants her to stay overnight for observation"

"Poor Gabby" Kono stated sympathetically.

"Yeah" Steve agreed. "Please tell me you've got something"

"Yeah we do; the results on the blood found in April's house showed that the blood on the floor belonged to Danny" Chin explained.

"The blood on the wall belonged to Nathan Anderson" he added.

"So we definitely know he was in the house" Steve stated. "Any signs of an accomplice? Because we know there's no way he could've taken Danny and April by himself" he asked.

"No, not yet" Kono replied.

"But we did get something on the syringe you found in the corner of the bedroom"

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Kono confirmed.

"The crime techs found blood on it and it came back as April's; and you were right, they did sedate her"

"With what?" Steve asked.

"Diphenhydramine" Chin replied. "That's an antihistamine found in Tylenol"

"Okay, but why only sedate April, not Danny?" Steve asked.

"Well, I did some research on diphenhydramine and it's safe to use on pregnant women" Kono replied.

"Which more than likely means…" Chin started.

"That Nathan didn't want her or the baby harmed" Steve finished.

"If Nathan is working with the drug cartel, why bother not harming April or her baby if they're probably planning on killing her later anyway?" Kono asked.

"Because if he harms April, he could harm the baby" Chin replied.

"That's right and he's going to keep her healthy until he no longer needs her"

"Nathan wants April's baby" Steve concluded.


	7. A Thirst For Information

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Meanwhile back at the old abandoned pier where Danny, Grace, Rachel and April were being kept, it had been hours since Rachel and Grace had been left there by the two masked men who kidnapped them from their car earlier that day. The four of them had done their absolute best while their wrists and ankles were bound with zip ties, to find a way out. But it was no use, the windows were boarded up and without something like a crowbar to pry the wood off of the windows the only other way out of the beach houses were the front doors; and they were locked from the outside and opened inward, so breaking them down wasn't an option. Even if they weren't zip tied around their wrists and ankles, they had no options.

For all four of them, the effect of having no access to water for the past few hours was starting to take its toll on their bodies; especially Grace's and April's.

"Danno I'm thirsty" Grace stated.

"I know Monkey, I am too" Danny replied. "Are you feeling okay though?" he asked.

"Yeah" Grace nodded.

"Are you sure? You're not feeling sick?" Danny asked to be sure.

"Yes, I just really want something to drink" Grace replied.

"I'll second that, it's starting to get a bit hot in here" Danny stated.

"But don't worry alright, someone will find us"

In the other beach house where Rachel and April were being held, Rachel was holding concerns for April's health as her body struggled to cope with the lack of water and the building heat inside the beach house, with no cool breezes what so ever. Rachel knew it wouldn't be long before she would be in the same state as April was.

"April, how are you feeling okay?" Rachel voiced with concern. "You look a little flushed"

"No…I just really need something to drink or I think I'm going to pass out from this heat" April replied, swallowing to try and moisten her dry sore throat before hearing the voice of her brother yell out.

"Rachel!" Danny yelled from the other beach house.

"Yes!?" Rachel yelled back.

"How are you two doing?" Danny asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Rachel replied. "But April really needs some water; she's not coping"

"Just hang in there April!" Danny encouraged her. "You're going to be alright!"

"I really hope you're right Danny!" April responded.

"How's Grace doing?" she asked.

"She's okay" Danny replied. "Like all of use, she really needs something to drink"

"Alright, just let me know if either of you get a headache or start getting dizzy" said April.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because those are the symptoms of the next stage of dehydration" April replied.

"So let's really, really hope someone finds us soon; or we could be in real trouble, and trust me when I say this; things will just get worse from there"

Danny and Grace were sitting silently up against the back wall of the beach house, they heard the sound of two cars pulling up outside.

"Do you those cars outside Danno?" Grace asked as she lifted her head off of Danny's shoulder after hearing the cars.

"Yeah I do Monkey" Danny replied.

"Do you think its help?" Grace asked as she looked up at her father.

"I sure hope so" Danny pleaded as he Grace both kept on listening for what was going to happen next; though he wasn't entirely convinced that help would've come this soon.

As Danny and Grace continued to listen, they heard voices and quickly came to the conclusion that it was not help that had arrived. Knowing full well those voices did belong to his Five-0 team members; he kept on listening to see if he could figure out whom the voices belonged to. As the voices got closer, Danny could hear footsteps alongside the voices that were now starting to become familiar. He finally figured out who the voices belonged to when they stopped outside the door of the beach house; his worse fears about who could have been behind this came true, one of the voices belonged to Pedro Fuentes. Matt was right, the cartel were after him and they came after his family for revenge of what he did. Had Matt missed the deadline to return the ten million dollars he stole from the cartel? Were he and his men here to kill him and his family? Was this it?

Danny then made out another voice which was all too familiar to the Williams family, Nathan Andersons. He figured that they were the ones who aided in Nathan's escape from prison that morning; and they planning on using him against Matt to help in getting their ten million dollars back. Danny also knew as well as everybody else that Nathan was also out for his own personal vendetta against April because he still blamed her for him being in prison and the death of their unborn child, which was actually all his doing in the first place. This made Nathan extremely dangerous to April and her current unborn child. The drug cartel had certainly used a good tactic to get their money back; Danny certainly had to give them credit for doing their homework.

Danny and Grace sat close together as they heard someone begin to try and open the lock. As Danny and Grace heard the door unlock they watched and waited to see who would enter. Obviously Danny already knew Pedro Fuentes was one of the men and Nathan was probably one of the others. But there was definitely more than two men out there, there had to be four, maybe five at least. After the two men unlocked the door, Danny and Grace watched the door creak open before two men, one of them Pedro Fuentes, the other was someone Danny recognised, but couldn't put a name to the face.

It was the man who aided Nathan in his and April's kidnapping at April's house.

"Detective Williams, so nice to finally meet you and your daughter" said Pedro as he and the man who remained nameless approach him and Grace.

"I'm aware that you've already met my friend Marco here when he and Nathan came to _"escort" _you and your sister to these lovely old beach houses by the bay" he added while Danny watched the large man stand next to him, strapped with a rifle.

"Yeah" Danny replied, while Grace buried her face into her father's shoulder.

"Now let's cut to the chase, what do want?" he asked, knowing exactly how these things played out.

"Detective Williams please don't embarrass yourself by insulting my intelligence, you know exactly what I want" Pedro replied.

"Yeah, and what's that?" Danny asked.

"Marco!" Pedro yelled, gesturing Marco to come over.

"This smartass needs to be taught a lesson" Pedro stated. "Do you mind helping me out?" he asked.

"Of course not" Marco replied before approaching Danny and Grace.

As Marco walked towards him and his daughter, Danny could see what was coming. Once Marco came to a stopped in front of him and Grace, he turned his rifle around before Danny felt the hard butt of the gun come into contact with the side of his head where he had been hit before. The force of being hit by the butt of the gun knocked him to the floor, forcing him to let go of his grasp on Grace.

"Danno!" Grace screamed as she watched her father hit the floor. "Danno!"

"I'm not in the mood for playing games Detective Williams" Pedro said as he knelt down beside Danny.

"Do it again, and you won't be the only one who gets hurt" he warned him.

"Fine" Danny agreed as Marco pulled up off of the floor.

"I do know what you want; you want my brother and the ten million dollars in drug money he stole from you"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Pedro asked rhetorically.

"No, it wasn't" Danny agreed.

"But what makes you think I'm going to hand my brother over to you?" he asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself Detective Williams?" Pedro asked, gradually becoming annoyed again.

"After what he did, are you really willing to risk the rest of your family to protect your brother?"

"Okay fine" Danny replied.

"He's here, Matt's here on Hawaii, he never left"

"Keep going" said Pedro.

"I swear that's all I know" Danny replied.

"Are you sure?" Pedro asked him.

"Positive" Danny replied.

"Okay" said Pedro. "Marco, you know what to do"

"Hey!" Danny yelled as Pedro headed for the door.

"I warned you twice not to play games with me Detective Williams" said Pedro.

"I'm not playing games with you!" Danny yelled. "That's all I know!"

"I'm sure that's all you know" Pedro replied as turned back towards Danny and Grace.

"But I'm going to find your brother and my money with or without your help; if I find him without your help….. well I'm sure we both know that's going to end"

"I promise you it's all I know, it's all my family knows" Danny stated.

"I can't tell you something I don't know; I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear"

"Very well" said Pedro. "Marco, continue" he said as he walked out the door.

"Yes Sir" Marco replied as he raised the butt of his gun again before it collides with the side of Danny's head, knocking him to the floor again, knocking him out cold.

"Danno!" Grace screamed again, as her eyes began to well up. "Stop hurting him!" she yelled to Marco.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Marco yelled. "Unless you want to end up like your Daddy" he warned her before following Pedro out the door and locking it behind him.

In the beach house beside them, Rachel and April heard Grace's screams for her father.

"Grace!" Rachel yelled. "Grace!"

"Grace, are you okay?!" April asked. "What's happening?"

"I'm okay!" Grace replied. "But they hit Daddy in the head and he won't wake up!"

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Damn it Danny" April muttered under her breath.

"Okay, Grace I need you to listen to me; you're going to help me, help Danno"

"Okay" Grace agreed. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Alright, I need you to try and put two of your fingers on the side of his neck and tell me how fast his pulse is" April replied.

"Okay!" Grace yelled back as she shuffled along the wooden floor over to Danny's side and placed two fingers on his neck.

"I got it! And it feels normal!" she confirmed.

"Okay, now I need you to check if he is breathing" April asked.

"See if his chest is going up and down"

"Yes!" Grace yelled back.

"Good, that's good Grace!" April praised her.

"Now if he's on his side, I need you to try and roll him onto his side; I know it's going to be hard because your wrists and ankles are tied, but I really need you to try because it will help him breathe better"

"Okay, I'll try!" Grace yelled as she manoeuvred herself to her knees, scraping them along the rough wooden floor in the process, so she could try and push Danny onto his side.

Wedging her hands and then her arms under Danny's body, Grace pushed up against Danny's back and pushed with everything she had to get her father onto his side. Then, while keeping her hands on Danny's back, Grace brought her legs around to push him the rest of the way. She had succeeded.

"I did it!" Grace yelled. "I got Danno onto his side!"

"Well done sweetheart!" Rachel praised her.

"Good job Grace!" April yelled. "Now we just wait for him to wake up!" she added just before she and Rachel were interrupted when the door swung open with Pedro and Nathan on the other side.


	8. Fact Finding Mission

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 8**_

With April and Rachel up against the wall so they would be able to talk to Danny and Grace, Pedro and Nathan approached them to see if they could get any answers out of the two women.

"Maybe you'll be more cooperative than Detective Williams ladies" said Pedro as he knelt down to their level.

"And as you can see Ms Williams, I brought an old friend of yours to help me out" he added.

"What do you want me to tell you?" April asked as his eyes stared straight through her.

"I want you to tell me where your brother is" Pedro ordered.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific" April replied before Nathan leant over to her and slapped her across the face.

"Don't get smart with me!" Pedro yelled. "Your brother did and he got a lot worse"

"Now tell Mr Fuentes where Matt is!" Nathan yelled.

"I don't that your pregnant sweetheart, I will hit you again!"

"All I know is what Danny told you" April replied.

"He's wrote me a letter and told me that he's here in Hawaii, but he didn't tell me where"

"What letter?" Pedro asked.

"I found a letter in my letterbox, with no return address from Matt telling me that he was in trouble and that you were after us" April replied.

"Where is this letter now?" Pedro asked.

"What does it matter?" April asked back.

"It matters because I want to know if you're lying to me or not" Pedro replied.

"So, where is it?" he asked.

"The last time I saw it was when I handed it to Danny so he could show it to his partner Steve; but I don't remember Steve giving it back to him" April replied.

"So Five-0 has it?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, probably" April replied. "Good luck getting it from them"

"What about you Mrs Edwards, do you know anything I should know?" Pedro asked.

"No" Rachel replied. "Everything April has told you is all new to me"

"Okay, were going to get that letter" Pedro stated.

"And if you're lying about the letter or what's in the letter, we'll be back and we won't be so friendly" he warned them.

"Why don't you just wait for Matthew to come to you with the money?" Rachel asked.

"Did you give him a deadline?" April asked.

"Yes Ms Williams I gave him a deadline" Pedro replied.

"And no Mrs Edwards, I'm not going to wait for him to bring the money to me" he added.

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because Mrs Edwards, Matthew has already run from me once" Pedro replied.

"And you and I both know he's probably running from me again"

"Just out of curiosity, what deadline did you give Matt to return your money?" April asked.

"I gave your brother forty-eight hours to return my money" Pedro replied.

"And I gave him that deadline fourteen hours ago; so you and Matthew have thirty-four hours left"

"And if we don't find him in that thirty-four hours, all of you and Matthew are dead" Nathan added.

"Looks like your Five-0 friends have their work cut for them" Pedro stated as he and Nathan walked out the door, closing it behind them.

As Nathan locked the door to the beach house he asked Pedro a question.

"Do we still have a deal?" Nathan asked, turning to face Pedro.

"What's the matter Nathan, don't you trust me?" Pedro asked.

"Do we still have a deal?" Nathan asked again.

"I help you find Matthew Williams and get your money back; I get to do what I want with April"

"Nathan, I am a man of my word" Pedro replied.

"You hold up your end of the deal and hold up mine; you'll get your time with Ms Williams"

"And if you don't find Matthew Williams and your money in thirty-four hours?" Nathan questioned him.

"Will we still have a deal?"

"Nathan, either way they're all going to be killed anyway" Pedro replied.

"So yes, we will still have a deal" he assured him.

"Good" said Nathan. "What now?" he asked.

"We go find the letter Ms Williams was talking about" Pedro answered.

"But she said Five-0 has the letter, how do you plan on getting your hands on it?" he asked.

"It's not like we can just walk into Five-0 headquarters and take it"

"That's exactly my plan" Pedro stated to a stunned Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"They probably already know were involved; we just can't walk into a room with three armed cops"

"That's why I have hired muscle Nathan; they're not looking for them yet" Pedro replied.

"Don't worry; we'll both get our revenge"

At Five-0 headquarters, Steve, Chin and Kono had busied themselves with going through the prison guard's statements, going through video footage of Nathan's escape and his visitors and visitor records to see if anyone had paid Nathan a visit during his time in prison. After hours of going through the video footage from Halawa Prison, Kono found something quite significant.

"Hey guys!" Kono yelled from the main office. "I got something!"

"Yeah me too!" Chin said as he and Steve emerged from their offices.

"What did you get from the video?" Steve asked.

"This" said Kono as she pressed play on the video.

Kono played the video from the surveillance footage of Nathan's escape from prison. It showed a group of masked gunmen, six to be exact, armed with guns that didn't leave the prison guards a fighting chance. Taking down any guard that stood in their way and taking their keys to unlock the doors, they moved quickly, heading for the maximum security wing of the prison, where Nathan was housed. Entering the prison guards' office, one of the gunmen opened Nathan's cell. Once Nathan's cell had been opened, the gunmen went up the stairs and headed for his cell and collected Nathan from his cell; his cellmate putting up no resistance, not wanting to get shot.

"Wait for it" said Kono before she stopped the video after one of the men's face masks falls off as he escorts Nathan down the stairs, revealing his face.

"Right there" she stated, pointing to the man.

"Did you run his face through facial rec?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Kono replied, bringing up the identity of the man in the video footage; Marco Sanchez.

"Marco Sanchez?" Chin asked.

"Does that name sound familiar to you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Chin replied. "When I was going through the visitor logs for Nathan, I came across his name"

"I also looked for any known associates" Kono explained as she brought up the information.

"Did you find anything?" Steve asked.

"You're not going to believe this" Kono replied. "He's part of a Columbian drug cartel"

"A Columbian drug cartel huh?" Steve asked.

"This Columbian drug cartel wouldn't happen to have an accountant by the name of…?"

"Pedro Fuentes?" Kono asked. "Yeah" she answered.

"Looks like we just proved our theory on why Danny, April, Rachel and Grace were kidnapped" said Chin.

"Yeah" Steve agreed. "But Marco Sanchez isn't going to want to be found, especially since we know he's involved.

"Yeah, but I did find something else on that surveillance footage" Kono stated with a grin while she brought up a still from the video footage and pointed at a prison guard that seemed to be out of place.

"Check this guy out"

"Why are the gunmen walking straight passed that prison guard?" Chin asked.

"Because he's helping them" Steve replied.

"He's in on it" Chin added.

"Yep" Kono agreed.

"So I also ran his face through facial rec, his name is Anthony Moiki; and I doubt he won't be too hard to find"

"Yeah, according to his work schedule, he's working today" Chin explained.

"Let's go pay Anthony a visit" said Steve.


	9. One Step Closer

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 9**_

As Steve, Chin and Kono pulled up outside Halawa Correctional Facility, the man they were looking for, Anthony Moiki was leaving after finishing his shift. Looking up from getting his car keys out of his pocket, he saw the three Five-0 members getting out of their cars. Anthony froze when he saw the looks on their faces as they approached him. Anthony then tried to walk towards his car, which was on his right, trying to pretend they weren't there or that they weren't there for him. Pressing the button on his car keys to open his car, he heard his name being called.

"Anthony Moiki!" Steve yelled. "Five-0!"

Hearing the anger in Steve's voice, Anthony panicked and fumbled with his belongings to try and get into his car before he was slammed up against the side of his car and handcuffed.

"Where are they?" Steve asked as he patted him down.

"I don't know what you're talking about; where's who?" Anthony asked.

"Where are the four people Pedro Fuentes had kidnapped this morning" Steve asked as he turned him around so he could see the photos that Chin and Kono were holding.

"Who the hell is Pedro Fuentes?" Anthony asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"Try again" Kono replied, holding up a photo of Pedro Fuentes.

"Recognise him?" Chin asked.

"That's Pedro Fuentes?" Anthony asked as the team nodded in reply.

"Well, that's not what he called himself when we met; he said his name was Dennis Hernandez"

"How much did he pay you to help get Nathan Anderson out of prison?" Steve asked.

"One hundred thousand dollars" Anthony replied.

"One hundred thousand dollars" said Steve.

"Is that how much those four lives are worth to you?" he asked.

"Look, I have no idea where those people are; Pedro never mentioned anything about a kidnapping, all he wanted was to break Nathan Anderson out of prison" Anthony replied.

"Did he happen to mention how you could contact him or find him if you needed him?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Anthony replied.

"He gave me this phone with one phone number on it to call him if got caught; it's in my backpack"

"Perfect" Steve stated as opened the bag to retrieve the phone.

"We'll have you call him to set up meet while and try to trace his phone"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Anthony asked.

"So far it's the only thing we have to find these people, so yeah" Kono replied.

"And if you do this for us, we'll put in a good word to the judge when your case goes to trial" said Chin.

"Okay" Anthony agreed. "I'll do it; I'll call Pedro and set up a meet"

"Good" said Steve.

"Those two HPD officers are going to take you to Five-0 headquarters so you can call and set up the meet with Pedro" he said as the HPD cruiser pulled up.

"Okay, but please make sure Pedro and Nathan don't find out I talked to the police" Anthony pleaded.

"I'd be a dead man if either of them found out I was talking to the police"

"Well, it's a good thing you're not a snitch; because by now you should know that snitches don't last too long in prison" Chin stated.

"Oh and just so you know, you helped put an extremely dangerous man back out on the streets who then helped a drug cartel kidnap four people" Kono stated.

"Not only that, because you decided that a hundred grand was more important than your friend's lives; three prison guards are dead" she added.

"I wouldn't have agreed to help him if I knew how they were going to break Nathan out so they kidnapped these people" said Anthony as the two HPD officers walked over to collect him.

"If could take it all back, I would"

Meanwhile back at Five-0 headquarters, Marco and the two other men, Enrique and Rafael, Pedro had hired walked into the foyer of the Iolani Palace. Trying not to draw any attention to themselves, they split up and headed in different directions. The foyer was bustling with people and they needed to get rid of any witnesses that could identify them being there at the time Five-0 headquarters was ransacked for the letter from Matt that April had mentioned to Pedro and Nathan. Again, not wanting to draw any attention to him and his men, Marco spotted the fire alarm on the wall to his right. He walked over towards the fire alarm digging into his pockets as if he was looking for change to buy a drink from the vending machine so he wouldn't look suspicious. Once Marco reached the vending machine, he walked straight passed it and reached over and pulled the alarm as he walked by. As the alarm rang out, the people in the foyer headed for the exits to flee a potential threat of fire.

While everybody was heading towards the exits and the security guards distracted by the situation, Marco, Enrique and Rafael headed for the stairs that led up to Five-0's headquarters. They had pulled it off; but they wouldn't have too long before the Honolulu Fire Department would arrive and find that the fire alarm was pulled as a hoax and give the all clear. Reaching the top of the stairs, the floor was completely silent as they headed towards the Five-0 offices. Before pulling open the glass door to the main office, they put on their ski masks as they kept their hands on their guns, holstered to their hips just to be safe. Once they were sure the office was empty, they split up and quickly went to search each of the offices to where they believe the letter would be. Entering the office, there were papers scattered on his desk.

"Alright, this is where Pedro and Nathan said it would be" Marco stated.

"Let's make this quick; it won't be long before HFD and Five-0 get wind of what's going on" he warned his men as they began to rummage through Steve's office.

Steve, Chin and Kono headed back to headquarters with the HPD cruiser in tow. When arrived outside headquarters, they were met with fire trucks, HPD cruisers and ambulances. Emerging from his car, Steve spotted Duke and walked over to him.

"Duke!" Steve yelled. "What's going on? What happened?" he asked as he pointed to the building.

"Looks like someone pulled the fire alarm" Duke replied.

"It looks like someone's playing a practical joke; fire department didn't find anything"

"Can we go in?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, fire department's given the all clear" Duke replied.

"Got any leads them yet?" he asked.

"I hope so" Steve replied as he, Chin, Kono and the two HPD officers who were escorting Anthony walked into the building.

As Steve pushed open the glass door open to Five-0's main office, something felt a bit off. Chin and Kono felt it too. Pulling their guns out of their holsters, Kono held up her hand to tell the two HPD officers to wait until they were given the all clear. It didn't take too long for that off putting feeling to be confirmed when they saw that all of their offices had been ransacked. Each of the offices had been ransacked top to bottom; papers, files and books everywhere. It was clear that someone was definitely looking for something; it was just at that second, they didn't know what.

"Did you guys find what they were looking for?" Kono asked as she came out of here office, pulling off her latex gloves.

"No" Chin replied. "I wander what they were looking for?" he asked.

"This" said Steve as he walked out of his office holding up a piece of paper he had pulled from his pocket.

"The letter Danny and April gave you" said Chin.

"Yeah" said Steve.

"Someone pulled the fire alarm to get rid of any potential witnesses so they break into our office to look for this letter; and they only way they could know about the letter is if April or Danny told them about it"

"Well they wouldn't have gotten that information from them too long ago" Kono stated.

"This could mean that they're all still alive"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Chin asked.

"For Pedro to get his money back he needs to find Matt" he stated.

"Pedro kidnaps them, not only to use them against Matt, but to get them to tell him where he is" Steve added.

"But they don't know where he is" Kono stated. "All they know is that they are in Hawaii"

"Yeah, but Pedro isn't going to believe them without any proof" said Chin.

"That's why they told him about the letter that Matt sent April" Kono concluded.

"Yeah, but they didn't find the letter" Steve stated.

"When they return without the letter, Pedro's probably going to think that they lied to him"

"We're running out of time" Kono stated.

"Well, let's not waste it" said Steve as he motioned for the two HPD officers to bring Anthony in.

"Let's get Anthony to set up that meet with Pedro"


	10. Lie To Me, I Dare You

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"Looks like we were right, they were looking for the letter Danny and April gave you" Chin stated as he walked back into the office after checking the security camera footage for the perpetrators who pulled the fire alarm and ransacked their office.

"They're wearing ski masks, so I ran a biometric comparison test and got a match. Let's say hello to Marco Sanchez again" he said as he pulled up the security footage onto the monitor.

"Pedro must have sent him to get the letter" said Steve.

"Were you able to find out who the other two guys are with him?" Kono asked.

"No, I couldn't get a clear shot of their eyes" Chin replied.

"But they were probably same two guys who took Grace and Rachel from their driveway this morning"

"Alright Anthony, it's time to make the call" said Steve.

"What do need me to do?" Anthony asked.

"We need you to call Pedro to arrange a time and place to meet him using the phone he gave you" Steve replied.

"Okay, but he's going to ask me why I want to see him" Anthony stated. "What do I say?" he asked.

"Tell Pedro that you need to see him because the police are starting to look at you and are asking a lot of questions" Kono replied as she was met with a face of uncertainty.

"Look, we meant what we said okay" Steve ensured him.

"If you help us find our people, we'll put in a good word for you at your trial"

"Alright" Anthony sighed as he picked up the phone Pedro gave him and dialled his number.

On the other side of the island where Danny, April, Rachel and Grace were being held, Marco, Raphael and Enrique were pulling up at the pier. Climbing out of the car, they were met with Pedro walking up to them. They weren't looking forward to telling him that they were unable to retrieve the letter from Five-0 headquarters; and after all the trouble they went through to even get into Five-0's office. There was no doubt that Pedro wasn't going to be happy at what he was about to hear from his men. Marco, Raphael and Enrique walked up to Pedro and stopped in front of each other.

"Did you find the letter?" Pedro asked.

"No, we searched Five-0's headquarters from top to bottom but we were unable to find it" Marco replied to be met with the face all three men were expecting to see.

"What do you want us to do now?" he asked.

"Follow me" Pedro ordered, while gesturing for all three men to follow him.

"Where's Nathan?" Marco asked as he followed Pedro.

"He went to get some supplies" Pedro replied as they arrived outside the beach houses.

"Supplies for what?" Marco asked.

"For his date with Ms Williams" Pedro replied.

"Okay" said Marco. "So what are we doing?" he asked.

"You and Enrique are going to go pay a visit to Detective Williams and his daughter while Raphael and I will go see Ms Williams and Mrs Edwards" Pedro explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Marco asked.

"April Williams lied straight to my face" Pedro replied. "I just want to make sure they pay for that"

"Let's go Enrique" said Marco as he and Enrique headed for the beach house where Danny and Grace were being held.

Everything was a blur as Danny began to regain consciousness from being hit in the head with the butt of a gun twice earlier. As his vision slowly cleared up, he could make out his daughter Grace sitting up against the wall.

"Danno?" said Grace as she saw her father's eyes begin to open.

"Hi Grace" said Danny as a wave of pain surged through his head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my wrists are starting to hurt" Grace replied, holding up her wrists.

"I know mine do too" Danny stated as he tried to push himself off of the floor, only to feel dizzy and nauseous before lying back down to hopefully make it stop.

"Are you okay Danno?" Grace asked, worried for her father.

"I just feel a bit sick, I just need to lie down for a bit" Danny replied as he and Grace heard someone unlocking the door.

"It'll be okay Grace" he assured her as the two men entered the beach house and walked over to them.

"Glad to see your awake Detective Williams" said Marco.

"Wish I could say the same" Danny replied before being met with a swift kick in the back startling Grace.

"Keep your smart ass comments to yourself and get up" Marco ordered before Danny made another attempt to get off of the floor and this time succeeded.

"Oh by the way, this is another one of Pedro's friends, Enrique"

"What do you want now, huh?" Danny asked.

"I already told you and Pedro I don't know where Matthew is"

"We know" said Enrique. "It's just that Pedro is still having a hard time believing that"

"Well like I said before, I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear" said Danny.

"Well thanks to your sister, we know you're all lying to us" said Marco.

"My sister? What the hell are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"April told us that Matthew sent her a letter" Marco replied.

"She told us that it would prove that none of you know where Matthew is" he added.

"Uh huh" Danny replied. "So I'm assuming you went to look for it"

"You assumed correctly Detective" Enrique replied.

"So I'm also going to assume that you didn't find this letter" said Danny.

"Two for two Detective Williams" said Marco.

"Like I said before, your little sister lied to us Detective" said Enrique.

"There is no letter, so that means you have all been lying to us" said Marco.

"Where is your brother?" he asked.

"I already told you twice, I don't know where he is, okay!" Danny yelled back.

"Wrong answer Detective" said Marco.

"But it doesn't really matter you see; your sister still lied to us, and we're going to make sure you're all going to pay for it" said Enrique.

"Except for your sister" Marco added.

"What is that supposed to mean? Danny asked.

"It means she's still going to be punished, but not for this" Marco replied.

"Punishment for what?" Danny asked.

"Well let's put it this way, Nathan will be the one inflicting the punishment on April Detective" Marco replied.

"He's just gone to pick up some supplies"

"Supplies?" Danny asked. "What supplies? What is he going to do to her?"

"Let's just say it's going to get messy Detective" Marco replied before lifting his shotgun that was hanging over his shoulder and pointing it at Danny and Grace as Danny suddenly realised what Marco meant by it being messy.

"You lied to me Ms Williams" Pedro said as he and Raphael entered their beach house.

"Mrs Edwards too"

"What are you talking about?" April asked.

"There is no letter is there April?" Pedro asked.

"Why would I lie to you about something like that?" April asked.

"Matt sent me a letter to tell me what was going on; that he was in Hawaii but couldn't tell me where, I swear"

"You swear, huh?" Pedro asked as he and Raphael knelt down to her and Rachel's level.

"On your baby's life?" he said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yes" April replied nervously.

"Believe me, I would've told you already if I knew where Matthew was"

"Is that right?" Raphael asked her.

"Yes" April replied.

"Okay, well now is your chance ladies" Raphael stated.

"Where is Matthew?" Pedro asked, staring them both in the eyes.

"She already told you, she doesn't know where her brother is" Rachel stated.

"Yeah I heard her" said Pedro. "Doesn't mean I believe her" he said before the sound of a loud bang came from the neighbouring beach house containing Danny and Grace; the sound of a gun followed by the sound of Grace screaming in terror.

"Danno!" Grace screamed.


	11. Seeing Red

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Now that's what happens when you lie to me Ms Williams" Pedro stated.

"And don't think you've gotten away with it; it'll be your turn soon" he warned her as he and Raphael left the room.

"Danny!?" April yelled, hoping to get a response from her brother.

"Please tell me you're okay" she hoped.

"I'll be fine!" Danny yelled in return. "He got me in the shoulder, through and through"

"That's not exactly fine, but I'll take it!" said April.

"Is Grace okay?" April asked, as she shook from the shock of the gunshot.

"She's okay" Danny replied.

"Okay good" April replied in relief as she turned her head to look at Rachel who hadn't said a word since Marco fired the gun.

"Rachel, you heard Danny, he and Grace are okay" April assured her but was still met with the same shocked expression on her face.

"Rachel, are you okay, Rachel?" she continued to ask before looking down at Rachel's hands only to see blood on them and blood seeping through her dress; Rachel found herself unable to speak or move because of the shock and the pain from being shot.

"Oh my god!" April exclaimed. "No no no no no no!"

"What?!" Danny asked. "April what's going on?"

"The bullet that guy fired went through the walls!" April replied.

"So what's the problem?" Danny asked.

"Well that bullet hit Rachel Danny!" April replied.

"It got her in the back and there's no exit wound" she stated.

"How bad is it April?" Danny asked her.

"I don't know" April replied as she did her best with zip-tied wrists and ankles to lie Rachel down. As April laid Rachel down, she cried out in agony. "I know Rachel, but you're going to be fine okay" she whispered to her.

"But with any gunshot wound Danny, she's losing a fair bit of blood and I'm kind of restricted on how I'm going to slow the bleeding"

"I know, just do your best April" said Danny.

"Are you okay? This stress isn't bringing on early labour is it?" he asked.

"I'm okay" April replied. "I'm just having cramps from the dehydration; I'll be fine" she assured him.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it" Danny replied.

"I guess you'll have to" April stated as she breathed through what she hoped to be a stomach cramp.

"Look, the only way we can do anything about both of your wounds, is to at least get these zip ties off of mine and Grace's wrists"

"Okay, well see if you can find a piece of sharp wood sticking out; you too Grace" Danny suggested.

"Maybe it'll be sharp enough to cut through the zip ties" he said as April and Grace searched for that said piece of wood… at ground level.

Meanwhile, just outside on the pier Pedro and his three men, Marco, Raphael and Enrique stood and watched the sun begin to set over the ocean. Their peaceful serenity was interrupted with the sound of a car pulling up behind them. It was Nathan. He had returned from getting his supplies; the very supplies Marco had told Danny about; the supplies he would use to punish April with.

"Nathan, did you get everything you needed?" Pedro asked him.

"Yes sir" Nathan replied. "Everything I need to get my revenge"

"Did anyone recognise you?" Pedro asked as he had no doubt that the authorities knew that Nathan was involved in Danny, April, Grace and Rachel's disappearance after he broke him out of prison this morning.

"No" Nathan replied. "Thanks to this" he said as he pulled a ski mask from his backpack.

"Good" Pedro replied.

"How long before Matthew's deadline?" Nathan asked.

"There is no deadline Mr Anderson" Pedro replied.

"What do you mean there's not deadline?" Nathan asked.

"Well his family all _think _that that there is a deadline Mr Anderson" Pedro replied.

"What are you talking about Pedro?" Nathan asked.

"When I told Matthew Williams he had forty-eight hours to give me my money back I meant that I want it back quickly, and get it back to me in less than twenty-four hours, maybe even twelve" Pedro replied.

"But as you can see, that window is closing fast"

"Basically what I mean Mr Anderson, is give me my money back before I kill your family; and don't worry, Matthew knows that forty-eight hours is code for quickly" Pedro replied.

"And when do you plan on doing that Pedro?" Nathan asked.

"Very soon Mr Anderson" Pedro replied before his phone began to ring, pulling it out of his side pocket he saw that was Anthony Moiki; the prison guard who had helped him and his men break Nathan out of prison.

"But even if he shows up with my ten million dollars, they're all still dead"

"Mr Moiki" Pedro answered. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No" Anthony replied after Steve encouraged him to answer Pedro's question after he and his team heard it over the loudspeaker.

"No it isn't"

"What's going on Mr Moiki?" Pedro asked.

"It's bad and I don't think it's such a good idea to tell you over the phone; you know who's listening" Anthony replied.

"I think it's best if we meet somewhere"

"Okay then, if you think it's best to meet" said Pedro.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Anthony asked.

"We'll meet for dinner" Pedro replied.

"I'll send someone to pick you up from the front of your house"

"Okay, sounds good" Anthony replied.

"They'll be there to pick you up at eight" said Pedro. "Sharp"

"Got it" said Anthony.

"This better be one hell of a problem Mr Moiki" Pedro warned him before disconnecting the call.

"Good work Anthony" Steve stated.

"What happens now?" Anthony asked.

"You meet Pedro for dinner tonight" Steve replied.

"Those two HPD officers will escort you home and stay with you until Pedro's person picks you up"

"When you're picked up, we'll follow you, from a distance" Kono explained.

"Then what?" Anthony asked.

"Then, when you meet up with Pedro, after you tell him what the problem is, try to get him talking about what he's been up to since you saw him last" Steve replied.

"But, whatever you do, do not say anything about the people he's kidnapped unless he says something about them first" Chin added.

"Otherwise he's going to know you're working with the police"

"I understand" said Anthony.

"But the first thing Pedro's men are going to do is check me for a wire, so how are you going to listen in?" he asked.

"I'll download some spyware onto your phone which will allow me to remotely access your phone and allow us to listen to everything you two say" Chin replied.

"Okay" said Anthony.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Anthony replied.

"Alright, let's do this" said Steve.

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Our friend Mr Moiki seems to have run into some trouble and needs to meet with me" Pedro replied.

"What kind of trouble?" Nathan asked.

"He did not say; just that he couldn't discuss it over the phone" Pedro replied.

"Do you believe him?" Nathan asked.

"I do" Pedro replied.

"It's just that something seems a bit….off; I guess I'll go meet with Mr Moiki later tonight and find out what's going on" he added.

"Marco!" he called. "You'll be picking up Mr Moiki for our dinner tonight; here's his address" he said, handing him a piece of paper.

"Yes sir" said Marco.

"Raphael, Enrique, you two will keep an eye on the hostages and Mr Anderson" Pedro ordered.

"Keep an eye on me? Why?" Nathan asked.

"I know how badly you want revenge on Ms Williams" Pedro replied.

"I also happen to know you have very low impulse control Mr Anderson; you will wait until I get back"

"What if Matthew Williams shows up with the money?" Raphael asked.

"You will call me straight away" Pedro replied.

"Then you take the money from him and put him up in one of those nice beach houses"

"You don't want us to kill him?" Enrique asked.

"No" Pedro replied. "That's my job"

After a few minutes of searching for a piece of wood sharp enough to cut through her zip ties around her wrists, Grace called out.

"Danno!" Grace yelled.

"I found one" she added as she placed her wrists on the wood and started to rub the zip ties against the sharp piece of wood.

"Good work Monkey" Danny praised her.

"What about you April?!" he asked. "Found anything yet?"

"No, not yet!" April replied. "Still looking!"

"Alright, let me know!" said Danny. "How are you going Grace?" he asked.

"It's working Danno!" Grace exclaimed as she continued to rub the zip tie against the sharpened wood.

"That's good" Danny stated. "Keep going"

"I think I've finally got something!" April yelled in relief; she would finally be able to help Rachel.

"Danno, I got it off!" Grace exclaimed as she showed Danny her now free wrists.

"Good girl Monkey" Danny praised.

"Let me look at your wrists baby" he said she came over on her hands, pulling her legs behind her.

"They're a bit sore" Grace stated. "And I think I cut one of them"

"Yeah they look sore" Danny replied.

"Doesn't look the cut is bleeding or infected though; you'll be okay" he assured her.

"What about your shoulder Danno?" Grace asked, worried about the amount of blood trickling down his arm from his shoulder wound.

"Well we need to put pressure on it" Danny stated as he and Grace started to think of something.

"What about me jacket?" Grace asked. "I'm really hot anyway" she stated.

"That's perfect" Danny replied as Grace took off her jacket and balled it up before putting on his shoulder and pushing down, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Sorry" Grace apologised.

"It's okay Grace, you're doing good" Danny assured her.

"Are you all good in there April?!" he asked.

"Yeah, I got them off!" April replied as pulled off her cardigan she wore just to take the slight chill off that morning to help Rachel.

"They've definitely looked better though" she stated.

Meanwhile outside of Anthony Moiki's house, a car pulled up at exactly eight o'clock. Two blocks away, in Steve's car, he, Chin and Kono were watching. Getting up from sitting on his front step, Anthony approached the car. Marco then climbed out of the driver's side door and walked around to open the back door for Anthony.

"That's Marco Sanchez" Kono stated as she looked through her binoculars.

"Yeah" Chin agreed.

"Looks like Pedro using him as his someone to pick up Anthony" Steve stated as he watched Anthony climb into the car.

"Looks like they're ready to go" Chin pointed out before Steve started his car.

"Let's go" said Steve as Marco pulled out from the curb; praying that this would work and that they could find their friends in time.


	12. A Desperate Risk

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Keeping themselves out of Marco's sight as they followed him, Steve kept the distance of at least two cars behind. Steve, Chin and Kono had been following Marco and Anthony for about ten minutes now; hoping that the journey to meet Pedro for dinner was nearly over. After turning one last left, Marco pulled his car over outside a restaurant. All three of them watched as they drove passed, trying not to raise any suspicion, before taking another left and positioning themselves around the corner at the ready, just in case things went south. Chin opened up his laptop and placed his headphones over his ears to set up the spyware and listen in on what was going on inside the restaurant between Anthony and Pedro.

Marco opened the door for Anthony before he climbed out of the car. Marco then led Anthony to the entrance of the restaurant, pulled open the door, letting Anthony in first before following him inside.

"_Okay, I'm all set up_" Chin stated.

"_Sounds like they're inside the restaurant_" he stated as listened in.

"_Are they talking yet?_" Steve asked.

"_No not yet_" Chin replied.

Marco guided Anthony to the table where Pedro was sitting; a table set for two.

"Thank you Marco" said Pedro. "Go wait by the car; I'll call you if I need you"

"Yes sir" Marco responded.

"_Pedro's just told his right hand man Marco to go wait by the car; it's just Anthony and Pedro now_" Chin stated.

"_Do you think we should pick him up?_" he asked.

"_Yeah, but no yet_" Steve explained.

"_Pedro's on alert, if he sees us grab Marco now he'll panic and do something stupid_"

"Evening Mr Moiki" Pedro greeted him.

"Evening Pedro" Anthony greeted back.

"Please sit" Pedro offered as he and Anthony both sat down.

"So Anthony, how big of a problem is this that you can't talk to me about it over the phone?" he asked.

"_He's asking Anthony about why he needs to talk to him face to face_" Chin stated.

"I think the police are starting to suspect me of helping with breaking Nathan Anderson out of prison this morning" Anthony replied.

"What do mean they're starting to suspect you?" Pedro asked.

"A couple of cops approached me this morning after they thought they saw me helping your men during the break in" Anthony replied.

"What have you told them Anthony?" Pedro asked, knowing that he may have to take out a possible loose end even though he's already spoken to the police.

"I haven't told them anything about my involvement" Anthony replied, lying straight to Pedro's face.

"Good" Pedro replied. "Wine, Mr Moiki?" he asked.

"Sure" Anthony replied as Pedro poured some into his glass.

"So, what do I do now?" he asked.

"If they approach you again do exactly as you did before and you'll be fine" Pedro replied.

"If you do that they won't be able to connect you to Nathan Anderson's prison escape which helped me kidnap four people" he added.

"Wait, what kidnapping?" Anthony asked, playing dumb.

"Someone stole money from me, I want that money back" Pedro replied.

"And kidnapping their family and threatening to kill them was only way I could see getting my money returned"

"_Pedro's talking about the kidnapping_" Chin stated.

"_Anything on a potential location?_" Kono asked.

"_Not yet_" Chin replied.

"Well, you do what you've got to do" said Anthony.

"Exactly what I told my men" Pedro agreed.

"Any signs that you'll get your money back soon?" Anthony asked.

"Not yet, and I'm not counting on it" Pedro replied.

"He ran the last time I did business with him and I have no doubts that he'll run again"

"_He's talking about why he kidnapped them and that he doesn't think Matt will return his money_" Chin stated.

"_Still no potential location_"

"So how do plan on getting your money back if you don't think he'll return your money willingly?" Anthony asked.

"Well I tried interrogating his family to see if knew where he was, but they say they don't know" Pedro replied.

"You don't believe them?" Anthony asked.

"No" Pedro replied.

"One of them actually had the guts to lie to me about a letter they got from him to try and prove they didn't know where he was"

"_Pedro's telling Anthony that he tried interrogating them about Matt's whereabouts and that they tried to prove they didn't know by telling them about a potential letter_" Chin stated.

"_I take it he didn't believe them_" Steve guessed.

"_You got it_" said Chin.

"So what did you do when you found out they were lying to you?" Anthony asked, as he and Chin sat in anticipation of an answer.

"Well, I told them that if they lied to me, that me and my men would punish them" Pedro replied.

"So I punished them…well one of them"

"So what did you do?" Anthony asked. "Did you kill them?"

"No" Pedro replied, much to Chin's relief. "But I did have them shot"

"_Guys Pedro's had one of them shot for lying to him_" Chin stated.

"_Did he say how bad?_" Steve asked. "_Or who?_"

"_No_" Chin replied. "_He's probably waiting on Matt to return his money_"

"So, what kind of a deadline does this guy have to return your money?" Anthony asked.

"I told him that he had forty-eight hours, hoping that it would make him move faster and that he would return the money in less than twenty-four hours" Pedro replied.

"But what I actually meant, and he knows this, is that I want the money back before I kill his family"

"And how long before you do that?" Anthony asked.

"Very, very soon" Pedro replied.

"But even if he does decide to return my money, they're all dead anyway"

"Leave no witnesses" said Anthony.

"Exactly" Pedro agreed.

"_Guys, there's no deadline_" Chin stated.

"_What do you mean there's no deadline?_" Steve asked.

"_I mean there's no deadline, sounds like Pedro's getting sick of waiting for Matt_" Chin replied.

"_Alright, Kono let's go and grab Marco Sanchez; Chin, you stay here and tell us if you hear anything else_" Steve asked.

"_You got it_" Chin replied as Steve and Kono climbed out of the car to head around the corner to grab Marco Sanchez.

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out Pedro" Anthony complimented him, raising his glass of wine, gesturing a toast.

"To payback" said Pedro.

"To payback" Anthony repeated.

"Now we have business out of the way, we can enjoy dinner" Pedro said, handing Anthony a menu.

"Thought you'd never ask" said Anthony.

"_Alright guys, sounds like they're settling in for dinner_" Chin stated.

"Alright" Kono replied. "We see Marco Sanchez by his car; we'll grab him now" she stated.

"Marco Sanchez!" Steve yelled to grab Marco's attention.

"Five-0" he said as he and Kono drew their weapons before Marco tried to make a run for it.

"He's running!" Kono yelled as decided to try to cut him off rather that run after him.

"I'll stay on him!" Steve yelled as he ran after Marco.

Marco didn't get too far, when he decided to run down an alley way where he ran into Kono with her gun drawn and trained on him. In a desperate attempt to get away, he turned around, only to be met with Steve, pointing his gun at him.

"Going somewhere Marco?" Kono asked as she approached him, pulling out her handcuffs while Steve kept his gun trained on him as she put the handcuffs around his wrists.

"Put your hands behind your back" she ordered him.

"Where are they Marco?" Steve asked.

"We got him Chin" he stated before he and Kono heard gunshots; they were distant gunshots, but they heard them.

"Chin, we heard gunshots, what's going on?" he asked.

"_I think Pedro saw you and Kono go after Marco and figured out that Anthony was working with us; he opened fire in the restaurant and I've called HPD for back up_" Chin replied.

"Alright, we're heading back!" Steve stated. "Get eyes on the place and wait for me and Kono"

"Let's go" Kono ordered Marco.

When Steve and Kono arrived outside the restaurant with Marco in custody, it was a scene of utter chaos. People were running everywhere as the gunmen, Pedro Fuentes came running out of the restaurant firing wild shots into the air. Steve and Kono ducked behind a car, bringing Marco with them. Peeking around the back of the car, Steve saw Chin had also taken cover behind a car. Suddenly, the gunshots stopped. All that could be heard was the sound of sirens getting closer and closer before the sound of a car engine being started broke the eerie silence Pedro had caused. Then the sound of screeching tyres was added; and that's when Steve and Chin made their move and got up from behind their cover and began firing shots at the car Pedro had sped off in. Though they had failed to apprehend Pedro Fuentes this time; they still had a very good lead in their custody, Marco Sanchez. Now all they had to do was get Marco to talk so they could find their friends before Pedro lashed out in revenge; hoping that Danny, April, Grace and Rachel didn't get caught in the crossfire.

As Kono led Marco Sanchez over to a waiting HPD cruiser, Steve and Chin went over to the restaurant to see what damage Pedro had caused. Entering the restaurant Steve and Chin found that Pedro had made quite mess during his angry rampage. As they stepped around paramedics who were helping the injured, they searched for Anthony; hoping the person that may have just helped them find their friends was alive. But their search for Anthony Moiki came to a tragic end when they found Anthony's bloodied body lying next to the table he and Pedro were sitting at. They didn't need Max or any medical examiner to tell them that the cause of death was three gunshot wounds to the chest at close range; no doubt killing him instantly. But they weren't surprised.

"We knew the risks Steve" Chin stated as he watched Steve kneel down next to Anthony's body.

"And despite what he did, helped us find Marco; someone who knows where they are"

"I know" Steve replied.

"Now we've just got to get Marco to talk" Chin stated.

"And that won't be easy; he's scared of what Pedro will do to him if he talks"

"So we'll just offer him the right incentive" said Steve.

"What kind of incentive?" Chin asked, worried of what Steve may be thinking.

"The kind that will get him to tell us where Danny, Grace, Rachel and April are" Steve replied as he turned and headed for the exit of the restaurant while Chin followed him.


	13. Face To Face

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 13**_

As Chin opened the door to the interrogation room, Steve led a handcuffed Marco into the room before sitting him down on the metal chair in the middle of the room. After slamming the door shut, Chin walked over and stood next to Steve. As Marco sat on the cold metal chair, he could feel Steve and Chin's eyes burning holes into his head as the tension between him and the two men became so thin, you could cut it with a knife. Finding it too intimidating to look him in the eyes, he focused his eyes on the concrete floor of the interrogation room.

"Well?" Steve asked as he and Chin continued to stare down at Marco.

"Well what?" Marco replied as he looked up at Steve.

"You still haven't answered my question" Steve replied.

"What question?" Marco asked.

"The question I asked you when we arrested you" Steve replied.

"Still don't know what you're talking about" Marco stated.

"Where are they Marco?!" Steve yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Where's who?" Marco replied, playing dumb.

"Now is not the time to play dumb with me Marco" Steve replied.

"We all know you know who we're talking about and where they are" Chin stated.

"Besides it's in your best interest tell us" said Steve.

"How do you figure?" Marco asked.

"Well, you helped kidnap four people this morning, a ten year old girl, a cop, a heavily pregnant woman and a mother; and if anything happens to them, well… you can kind of see where this is going don't you?" Chin replied.

"Also, if you don't tell us where they are _right now_, when we do eventually find them, we'll tell your friends you had no problem telling us where to find them" Steve explained.

"That and we'll deport your ass back to Columbia where you and your family will have a target on your backs" he added.

"So you see now why it's in your best interest to tell us where they are Marco" said Chin.

"Okay" Marco agreed.

"But, just for the record, I only helped kidnap two people; the pregnant lady and the cop, I had no idea that Pedro was going to kidnap that little girl and that woman"

"Okay, on record" said Steve. "Now…"

"Where are they Marco?" Chin asked.

"Pedro is keeping them at an old abandoned pier on the other side of the island" Marco replied.

"Where on the other side on island?; you're going to have to be more specific" Chin asked.

"Marco, you have my word that this won't get back to the cartel if you tell us right now" Steve assured him as he and Chin saw him hesitate to elaborate on their location.

"He's holding them on the east coast of Oahu" Marco confessed.

"Keep going" Steve urged him.

"They're being held on the east coast of Oahu… a few hundred feet off the Kalanianaole Highway" Marco replied. "He wanted to make sure that no one would accidently find us"

"Chin, let's get some choppers up in the air, we've got a lot of ground to cover" said Steve.

"And when they get their location, get them to call us and send in two Medivac's"

"On it" Chin replied as he left the interrogation room.

"You better be telling the truth Marco or we'll be back; and we'll be a lot less friendly" Steve warned him.

"I promise you, they're there" Marco assured Steve as he left the room to be met with Kono.

"Steve, Stan's here" Kono stated. "He wants to know if we're any closer to finding them"

"Actually, we are" Steve responded. "Marco gave as a potential location on their whereabouts"

"Where did he say they're being kept?" Kono asked.

"On the east coast of island; a few hundred feet off the Kalanianaole Highway" Steve replied.

"Chin's going to get some choppers up in the area to pinpoint their location; when they find them they're going to call us and send in the Medivacs"

"Sounds like it was too easy to get their location" said Kono.

"Do you believe him?" she asked.

"It was too easy; but I believe him" Steve replied.

"Let's go tell Stan the good news" said Kono.

Walking back into the main office, Stan was idling by the computer with Charles in his pram.

"Chin said that the man you arrested told you where they are" said Stan.

"Yes, he did" Steve replied. "We're sending in choppers to get their exact location"

"When they have their location, they're going to call us and we'll meet them there" Kono added.

"We'll let you know as soon as we can we find them okay" Steve promised.

"You and Charles can stay here until we call you"

"Thank you" said Stan as Chin came out of his office.

"Choppers are up" Chin stated.

"Alright, let's go" said Steve before he, Chin and Kono headed for the doors; each of their hearts were racing as they hoped they had taken a huge leap closer to potentially finding their friends, and not being sent of a wild goose chase.

Meanwhile, back at the pier, a small black car pulled up slowly near the beach houses where he had been told by Pedro, it was where he was holding his family. As they heard the sound of the car pulling up, Nathan, Enrique and Raphael emerged from behind the beach houses, armed. Because the sun had begun to set, it was hard to tell who was in the car; it certainly not Pedro, because it wasn't his car. Raising their weapons, they watched intensely as the person slowly opened the door. As the person emerged from the small black car, they could recognise it was a man, who was quite tall and had dark brown hair. When the man finally looked up at them, they immediately readied their weapons when the realised it was without doubt, Matthew Williams. The three men couldn't quite believe their eyes, because Pedro was one hundred per cent certain that Matt Williams would run rather than return the ten million dollars and potentially save his family.

Seeing the three men with their raised weapons, Matt slowly put his hands on either side of his head to assure the three men that he means no harm.

"Matthew Williams" said Nathan.

"You know Pedro was quite certain that you would run rather than save your family"

"Well, he was certainly wrong" Matt replied. "I'm not as cold as he thinks he is"

"Good to know" said Nathan. "But let's just get down to business shall we?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me Nathan" Matt replied.

"So, where's the money Matthew?" Nathan asked.

"I've got _Pedro's_ precious money" Matt responded. "Where is Pedro by the way?" he asked, curious to where the cartel's fearless leader was.

"He had some business to attend to" Nathan replied. "He should be back soon" he assured Matt.

"Okay" said Matt. "Where's my family?" he asked.

"They're here, just as Pedro promised" Nathan replied.

"Have any of them been harmed?" Matt asked.

"Nothing that wasn't necessary or deserved Matthew" Nathan replied.

"But they're all still alive and well; though "_well_" could be an understatement"

"I want to see them before I give you the money" Matt demanded before he was staring down the barrel of three automatic weapons.

"You don't get to make the demands Matthew" said Nathan.

"Money first, your family second" Nathan stated. "That's the only way we both get what we want"

"Okay fine, fair enough" Matt responded. "Just let me get it out of the trunk"

"Don't try anything stupid Matthew" Nathan ordered Matt while he, Enrique and Raphael kept their guns trained on him.

Within thirty seconds of opening the trunk, Matt closed it and emerged from behind the car with a black leather briefcase that contained the ten million dollars; the ten million dollars he had stolen from the drug cartel and the ten million dollars that would save his family.

"Put it on the ground and back away" Nathan ordered him.

Matt stopped and slowly bent over and placed the briefcase on the ground before taking a few steps backwards. Nathan kept his weapon raised as he walked over to where Matt had placed the briefcase. He then lowered his weapon as he knelt down to the ground to inspect the briefcase. Unlocking the two locks on the briefcase, Nathan looked up at Matt and gave him "this better contain the ten million dollars or family's dead" look. Opening the briefcase, Nathan was met with ten million dollars in cash; Matt had come through to save his family. At least that's what he thought.

"Good work Matthew" Nathan praised.

"You really came through for your family; Pedro seriously underestimated you"

"Yeah he did" Matt replied. "So now you have the money, let my family go"

"Oh Matthew, you didn't really think it would be that simple did you?" Nathan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "Pedro said the money for my family"

"He did say that" Nathan replied. "But he would've said anything to get his money back Matthew"

"He's not going to let my family go is he?" Matt asked.

"No his not" Nathan replied. "Nor is he letting you go either" he added as he gestured Enrique and Raphael to surround him.

"What now?" Matt asked.

"You're going to join your family until Pedro gets back from his business meeting" Nathan replied.

"That's when we'll both get our revenge"

"You'll _both _get your revenge?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you see, your sister is the reason I was sent to prison for the rest of my life" Nathan replied.

"So you see that this isn't just about you ripping off the cartel Matthew"

Pedro Fuentes sped along the Kalanianaole Highway in an absolute rage after he had been played by someone he thought he could trust. He then slowed down before turning off onto a secluded road that would take him to the pier. Arriving at the pier, Pedro couldn't believe his eyes. There in the flesh was Matthew Williams; surrounded by his men. Pulling and getting out of his car, he walked up to Matt to make sure he hadn't completely lost his mind.

"Hello Matthew" said Pedro.

"Mr Fuentes" Matthew replied.

"Did you bring my ten million dollars?" Pedro asked.

"All present and a countered for Pedro" Nathan replied as he held up the black leather briefcase.

"Good" said Pedro. "Take him to the beach house"

"Which one?" Nathan asked.

"The first one" Pedro replied. "It's time for some sweet revenge Nathan"


	14. Make Your Move

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A/N: Sorry I've taken a while to upload this chapter; I've just gone back to university this week as well as being stuck in the middle of a nine day heatwave. **_

As April kept applying pressure on the gunshot wound to Rachel's back, she heard someone unlocking the door to the beach house. Continuing to push down on Rachel's wound, April watched as the wooden door was slowly pushed open. Emerging through the doorway was Pedro and Nathan pushing Matthew along, with his hands tied behind his back, to get him in the door. As he and Nathan shoved Matt onto the floor, Pedro noticed Rachel lying on the floor with April trying to stop the slowly growing blood pool on the floor.

"I thought I told Marco to shoot Detective Williams, not his ex-wife!" Pedro yelled.

"And how did Ms Williams lose those zip ties?"

"He shot the cop Pedro!" Nathan yelled back.

"It must have gone straight through him and through the wall at hit her; and I have no idea how April "lost" he zip ties"

"It doesn't matter how she got shot, I was the one who was supposed to kill her, not Marco!" Pedro explained. "And don't worry about the zip ties; if it keeps Mrs Edwards alive for the time being, I'll allow it"

"Okay, but are you yelling at me about this? Huh?" Nathan asked.

"Why don't you go yell at Marco?"

"I would if I could" Pedro replied. "But I can't" he added.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. "Where's Marco?"

"That problem Mr Moiki could only tell me over dinner was a setup" Pedro replied.

"Looks like Five-0 caught up with him and used him to get information out of me"

"So where does Marco come into this?" Nathan asked.

"While I was in the restaurant with Mr Moiki, I saw Five-0 approach him through the window" Pedro replied.

"Then, he ran and they eventually caught him and they arrested him"

"What about Anthony? What happened to him?" Nathan asked.

"He betrayed me Nathan, he betrayed us, so I killed him and ran" Pedro replied.

"So where does that leave us?" Nathan asked.

"Well for all we know, Marco has probably been given some sort of incentive to tell Five-0 where their friends are" Pedro explained.

"And if he has told Five-0 where their friends are, there's no doubt they're on their way here" he added.

"That doesn't leave us with much time" Nathan replied.

"I know, which is why we should get started" said Pedro.

"You get to go first Mr Anderson!" he said as he patted Nathan on his shoulder on his way out of the beach house, before Nathan followed him out to get his "supplies".

Once the door closed and locked, April and Matthew finally locked eyes. The last time April had seen Matt was when he was at the airport, getting ready to leave for Hawaii; he had been missing from her life ever since.

"April I'm…" said Matt as he started to speak before being cut off by April.

"Don't Matthew" said April. "Just… come over here and help me with Rachel" she ordered him.

"Is what Nathan said true?" Matt asked. "Did Rachel get shot by accident?"

"Yeah" April replied. "Now, just put pressure on her wound and I going to keep her talking"

"Okay" Matt agreed as he placed his tied hands on Rachel's back while April made her way around to face Rachel.

"Rachel, how are you doing?" April asked. "Matthew's here" she stated.

"Matthew?" Rachel asked with weak tired voice.

"Yeah" April replied. "He came"

"It's… good… to… see you" Rachel stated.

"You too" Matt agreed. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault"

"No one's doubting that, but that's not what matters right now" April replied.

"We just need to take care of Rachel and Danny until help gets here"

"Where are Danny and Grace anyway?" Matt asked.

"Next door" April replied, gesturing her head towards the other beach house that contained her brother and her niece.

"How are they doing?" Matt asked.

"We're fine! Except for the fact I got shot in the shoulder!" Danny yelled back angrily.

"That and Grace has keep pressure on it because my wrists are tied together!"

"But other than that, you're okay right?" April asked.

"Yes!" Danny and Grace yelled back in unison.

"I think the bleeding is even slowing down" Grace stated.

"That's good Grace!" April praised her.

"Just keep doing what you're doing and it will eventually stop! It's all going to be okay!" April assured her; but wasn't she believed her own assurance.

Speeding down the Kalanianaole Highway, Kono and Chin followed closely behind Steve, Kono's phone came to life; it was HPD.

"This is Officer Kalakaua" Kono answered as Chin watched on.

"Really? When?" Kono asked.

"What's up?" Chin asked as he glanced over to his cousin.

"What did he take?" Kono asked. "And you have a positive ID? ... Okay thank you" she said before disconnecting the call.

"What was that about?" Chin asked.

"That was HPD, Nathan Anderson held up the Queen's Emergency Room a couple of hours ago" Kono explained.

"Are they sure it was him?" Chin asked.

"He was wearing a ski mask, but they ran a biometric comparison test on the surveillance footage, and it was a match" Kono replied.

"Steve was right, this isn't just about Pedro Fuentes getting revenge on Matt" she added.

"Pedro must have used April as an incentive to help him" Chin suggested.

"I'll call Steve"

As Steve sped down the Kalanianaole Highway with sirens blaring Chin and Kono in tow, his phone rang with Chin's name coming up. He reached over to answer it.

"Chin, what's up?" Steve asked.

"_Looks like you were right about Nathan going after April_" Chin replied.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"_Kono just got a call from HPD; someone held up the Queen's Emergency Room a couple of hours ago_" Chin replied.

"Was that someone Nathan Anderson?" Steve suggested.

"_Yeah, they ran a biometric comparison test and confirmed it was him_" Kono replied.

"Do you know what was taken?" Steve asked.

"_Yeah_" Kono replied.

"Yeah and…?" Steve asked, waiting for her to elaborate.

"_Like we said you were right_" Kono replied. "_He's going to take the baby_" she added.

"Well, let's just make sure we get to them before that happens" said Steve.

"_And hope that it hasn't already happened_" Kono added.

"Yeah, that too" Steve agreed.

Now sitting in an eerie silence, Danny, Grace, April, Rachel and Matt all waited to see what was going to happen next. They didn't have to wait too long. April and Matt glanced at the door as it was being unlocked again. Rachel couldn't, after she finally passed out from the blood loss. This left April really concerned, as she knew Rachel was getting worse and they were running out of time to get her some much needed medical help that she couldn't provide. As the door swung open, it revealed both Nathan and Pedro. Neither of them spoke as the two men entered the beach house. The look on Pedro and Nathan's face suggested to April and Matt that something was about to go down; and that something wasn't going to be good. Nathan began to approach April; and that's when things started to head south.

"What are you doing?!" Matt yelled after he saw that Nathan was carrying a backpack.

"Shut up and don't move!" Pedro yelled back, pointing his gun at him.

Coming to a stop in front of April, Nathan dropped his backpack to the floor and set his plan of revenge into motion.

"Get up" Nathan ordered while poking fun at her situation.

"Funny" April replied.

"Well I try" Nathan boasted. "Now, move over there" he ordered, pointing to the other side of the beach house.

"You already know I can't!" April yelled back. "So why don't you do it yourself!"

"Very well then" said Nathan before he moved behind her and grabbed her hair.

Keeping a firm grip on April's long brown hair, Nathan dragged the heavily pregnant women across to the other side of the beach house. As Nathan pulled along the hard wooden floor, April didn't scream despite the agonising pain. Then, the pain came to a sudden stop when Nathan loosened his tight grip on her hair, but never fully released her.

"What do want from me Nathan?!" April asked.

"Where do you want me to start April, huh?" Nathan asked.

"You left me and took my unborn child away from me, and then you made me kill our baby and put me in prison for the rest of my life"

"You promised you'd stop hitting me when I fell pregnant, you didn't, so I left; you gave me no choice!" April yelled.

"You were a danger to me and our baby!"

"Well it still hurt April" Nathan stated. "And now you're going to pay"

That's when for April, everything happen so fast when she felt Nathan's grip on her hair tighten again. The next thing April knew, the back of her head came into contact the hard wooden wall of the beach house; leaving her disorientated and agonising pain, but knocked out.

"Hey!" Matt yelled.

"What are you doing to her?" before he felt Pedro's gun pressed against the side of his head.

"What did I tell you Matthew?" Pedro asked.

"To shut up and don't move" Matt replied.

"Exactly" said Pedro.

"Now you do that or I'll shoot you and Mrs Edwards will bleed to death. And I need her to be alive so I kill her myself, understood?" he asked.

"Understood" Matt reluctantly agreed.

"Good" said Pedro.

"Mattie!" Danny yelled. "What's going on? Is April okay?" he asked in desperation, dreading that he may have been right about Nathan wanting to get revenge on April.

"Don't answer him" Pedro ordered.

Being unsuccessful in knocking April unconscious, Nathan made a second attempt. Retightening his grip on April's hair, he pulled her head back and slammed it against the wall. The next thing April saw after her made contact with the hard wooden wall, was black; Nathan's second attempt was successful, she lying flat on the floor, out cold. Now it was time to get down to business; to get the ultimate revenge, his revenge. Matt so desperately wanted to scream out April's name but was under the threat of Pedro shooting him in the head.

While Matt sat completely still, keeping pressure on Rachel's gunshot wound, he watched as Nathan picked up his backpack full of his supplies and open it up. With Pedro's gun still pressed against his head, all Matt could do was watch in horror as he saw what Nathan pulled out of his backpack. He knew his little sister was in trouble and couldn't do a thing to stop it that wouldn't put Rachel's life in danger; and it was already slowly slipping away. As Nathan pulled April's top up to reveal her large swollen belly, Matt's suspicions were confirmed and he couldn't bear to watch Nathan butcher his little sister as he quickly turned to face in the opposite direction.

Minutes felt like hours as Matt could only keep pressure on Rachel's wound as he could only bear to listen to what Nathan was doing to April. Matt knew he had to do something to stop Nathan from possibly killing his sister and her baby; even if it meant risking his life to save them. Rachel's bleeding was beginning to slow down, so it was beginning to look like the bullet hadn't hit anything major and hopefully be okay. Matt knew if he was going to make his move, he had to make it now. If he didn't it would only April who would be killed. After all, he knew he was the reason that they were all here; it was entirely his fault, so he had to try and fix it.

Sitting by Rachel's side, Matt plotted in his head how he was going to stop Nathan and Pedro. He knew every second he waited, was one less second April had, so it was then he decided to make his move and maybe end this whole nightmare. Just before Matt made his move, he heard the cries of a new life being brought into the world. He knew April was in real trouble now. Not putting it off for a second more, Matt looked to his right where Pedro was holding his gun and grabbed it. As soon as he grabbed it, he moved it away from his head, just before Pedro got a shot off. Keeping a firm grip on Pedro's gun, Matt then turned his head to face him and kicked him in the shins; causing Pedro to loosen his grip on the gun before Matt lost his balance and yanked it out of his hands as he fell on his side onto the hard wooden floor. As Matt tried to find his bearings, Pedro jumped on top of him and they began to wrestle for the gun. Suddenly, just after only about thirty seconds of fighting for the gun, a muffled gunshot rang out, leaving the crying baby to be the only sound to be heard.

"Mattie!" Danny yelled. "Mattie!"

_**Another A/N: Please note that because I have started back at university, time between posting chapters could be a little longer. Sorry!**_


	15. Critical Condition

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 15**_

No one moved or made a sound after the shot was fired. The only sound that could be heard was the crying of April's baby while Nathan held her; April and Rachel both lay bleeding on the floor. Matt lay underneath Pedro. Both frozen in shock, they stared at each other, trying to figure out which one of them had been shot. Matt couldn't feel a thing; he was wondering if it was him that had been shot and it was the adrenaline coursing through his body that prevented him from feeling any pain.

Much to Matt's relief, Pedro's grip suddenly loosened before he collapsed on top him. Matt could the warmth of the blood from Pedro's gunshot wound on his chest. Letting go of the gun, Matt then pushed the dead weight that was Pedro's limp body off of him. Pedro's body rolled onto the floor without a fight. Matt then tried to catch his breath as he picked up the gun, but it was far from over.

"Mattie!" Danny continued to yell. "Mattie, what's going on? Are you alright?!"

"I'm okay!" Matt replied, much to Danny's relief.

"Now I just have one more thing to take care of" he added.

"Mattie, what are you talking about, what happened?" Danny asked.

"Are April and Rachel okay?... Mattie?"

"Put the baby down Nathan" Matt ordered.

"Now why would I do that?" Nathan asked as he pulled out his gun from his back pocket.

"After everything she did to me"

"April didn't do anything to you" Matt stated.

"She's the reason I'm going to be in prison for the rest of my life!" Nathan yelled, startling the baby.

"You stabbed her and left her to bleed to death on the floor of my brother's house!" Matt yelled back.

"You killed your own unborn child!"

"Clearly you haven't been paying attention to me" said Nathan.

"April walked out on me; we were going be a family and she walked out on me!" he yelled.

"No, no, no don't do that" said Matt.

"Don't make yourself out to be the victim here; you hit my little sister and you left her with no choice"

"Like I told April before, it still hurt" Nathan replied.

"Not as much as you were hurting her" Matt stated.

"She was terrified to be in the same room with you; and clearly, she was right to be"

"Doesn't matter now" Nathan stated.

"I still going to get what I came for; the very same thing she took away from me"

"Just put the baby down Nathan" Matt pleaded. "Please, just put her down"

"If I do that, then everything leading up to this moment will of been for nothing" Nathan stated before hearing the sound of helicopters getting closer and closer until they stopped right on top of them.

"Sounds to me like you're running out of time; won't be long now before HPD and Five-0 show up" Matt stated.

"The offer still stands Nathan, if you put the baby down, you can run; no one else has to get hurt, no one else has to die" Matt promised as the helicopters hovered right on top of them.

Still making his way down the Kalanianaole Highway, Steve's phone lit up as the call he and his team had been waiting for finally came through; their friends had finally been found.

"This is McGarrett" Steve answered.

"Commander, we have a location" the helicopter pilot replied.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, just wanting to make sure that they didn't waste precious minutes going on a wild goose chase.

"Yes" the pilot replied.

"We can see a couple of cars and a van parked outside some old beach houses"

"Okay we're on our way" Steve replied. "Send me the coordinates and get the medivacs out there"

"You got it" the pilot replied.

Chin and Kono continued to follow closely behind Steve when Chin's phone rang, coming up with Steve's name.

"Steve, what's up?" Kono asked.

"The choppers got a location" Steve replied.

"That's great" Kono exclaimed.

"Are they sure?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, they found an abandoned pier with a couple of cars and a van parked outside" Steve replied.

"I'm sending you the coordinates" he stated.

"Okay, we've got it" said Chin.

"Let's just hope we're not too late" said Kono.

"Yeah" said Steve as he and his two team mates turned on their lights and sirens as they raced to rescue their friends.

"So what's it going to be huh?" Matt asked as he kept his gun trained on Nathan.

"You put the baby down willingly and walk or I'll force you to; either way, you're putting that baby down"

"Yeah and in both scenarios I lose" Nathan stated.

"That's the idea" Matt replied. "Now, _what's it going to be_?" he asked.

"Okay fine" Nathan replied. "I put the baby down and I walk?" he asked.

"_Yes_" Matt replied frustratingly.

"Okay, I'm putting the baby down" Nathan stated as he lowered himself to the floor, still keeping his gun trained on Matt.

"Don't do anything stupid" Matt warned him.

"I won't if you don't" Nathan replied as he placed his knees on floor before he slowly lowered the crying little baby girl, wrapped snug in a white blanket, to the floor.

"I'm heading for the door now; and don't think this over" he said as opened the door and walked through before closing it behind him and locking it.

Once Nathan had left the room, he headed over to the other beach house where Danny and Grace were being held. Pedro was more than likely dead and his plan had taken a severe nose dive; it was time to collect Enrique and Raphael and get the hell out of there. Especially before the cops showed up; because he knew that if they didn't, they were all dead too. After unlocking the door, Nathan pushed it open and was met with the four people he expected to find. He was also met with two confused looks from Enrique and Raphael's faces.

"What's going on?" Enrique asked.

"Where's Pedro?" Raphael asked.

"He's dead" Nathan replied.

"Matthew shot him; your brother shot him!" he yelled, pointing at Danny.

"Like that was my fault!" Danny yelled back.

"That man got me out of prison after your little sister put me there!" Nathan replied.

"What did you do to April, huh?" Danny asked as he looked Nathan up and down, eyeing the amount of blood on his clothes; only to be met with no response.

"What did you to her?!" he yelled.

"I tried to take what she took from me" Nathan replied.

"But your brother was very adamant not to let that happen; so your little baby sister April is probably going to bleed to death for nothing" he added.

"Wasn't that what you wanted anyway?" Danny asked, as he put his arms up and around Grace and held her up against his chest as the yelling and the talk of her aunt's situation scared her; even though his wrists were still bound by the zip ties and the fact that he had been shot in the shoulder, he was still able to manage.

"Yeah, that is what I wanted…eventually" Nathan replied.

"I wanted her to suffer first, just like I did; which is why this is not over" he said as he motioned for Enrique and Raphael to leave the beach house.

"We'll be seeing each other again very soon" Nathan promised as he pulled the door closed behind him and locked it; leaving them to fend for themselves until help arrived.

As soon as Nathan left, Matt rushed over to April and the baby. The little baby girl seemed unharmed as she cried for her mother, who lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor just a foot away. Seeing that the baby looked okay, Matt quickly rushed to his sister's aid. Kneeling down at April's side, he placed two of his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. A wave of relief washed over him when he found a pulse, it was racing, probably because she was starting to go into shock, but it was there; and at this point in time, that's what mattered.

"April…April…" said Matt as he tried to coax April to wake up, with no success.

"Just hold on, you're going to be okay" he said trying to assure both her and himself as grabbed the backpack Nathan had left behind and found another blanket, just like the one the baby had been wrapped in, and used it to place pressure on April's stomach.

"Mattie!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah?" Matt replied.

"How bad is it?" Danny asked.

"It's…its bad Danny" Matt replied.

"She's losing a lot of blood; I putting pressure on it, but it's almost soaked straight through"

"Well look, it's better than nothing okay" Danny replied.

"Just keep doing what you're doing until help gets here; which by the sounds of those helicopters, it's not too far away"

"Are Mommy and Auntie April going be okay Danno?" Grace asked.

"I hope so Monkey, I hope so" Danny replied as he held his daughter.

In the time since Steve, Chin and Kono got the call from the helicopters that their friends had been found they had probably broken dozens of road laws to get to their location. Fifteen minutes after receiving that call about their friends, they soon spotted the two helicopters hovering over the location. With lights still flashing and sirens still blaring, they made their way in the direction of the helicopters. More lights and sirens became evident as HPD caught up to them and two more helicopters, more specifically the medivac choppers moved in overhead.

Their friends had been missing for several hours now and they were finally relieved that they were going to be able to bring them home. Bring Rachel back to her husband and son, bring April back in time to be there when her husband Michael arrived home from his deployment, bring Danny back to Gabby and bring Grace back to her ohana. But in reality, it wasn't going to be that simple; nothing ever really was.


	16. Fight For Life

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 16**_

As Matt continued to put pressure on April's gaping wound, he also kept checking back and forth between Rachel and April's baby to make sure they were okay. Rachel lay across the floor on the other side of beach house, unconscious, but the bleeding was beginning to slow. And as along as the baby kept on breathing, Matt was quite confident that they could hold on until help arrived. But April was a different story, her wound continued to bleed profusely as the blanket he was using was nearly soaked completely of blood; and after briefly checking her pulse, found that it was beginning to slow. Matt knew that his baby sister was running out of time and wouldn't last much longer without medical attention.

"Stay with me April" said Matt. "Help is on its way okay, just hang in there"

Next door in the other beach house, Grace was still keeping pressure on Danny's wounded shoulder even though her arms were becoming tired. Danny insisted his little girl take a break and he would try and take over; but Grace wouldn't hear of it. After her time with the Aloha Girls and advice from her Auntie April, she knew she had to keep pressure on gunshot wounds until the bleeding stopped. And it definitely worked; though his shoulder was still bleeding, the pressure that Grace had applied to the wound was helping. Though her jacket was soaked with her father's blood, she was just happy that her Danno was okay.

"I'm sorry about your jacket Monkey" said Danny.

"It's okay Danno" Grace replied. "It doesn't matter, as long as you're okay"

"Thank you" said Danny. "Are you sure you don't want to rest your arms?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine" Grace stated, though her arms we aching.

"I don't have to do it for too much longer anyway; I can still hear the helicopters"

"Me too" Danny agreed, before a new noise emerged amongst the sound of the chopping blades of the helicopters above them.

"Do you hear that?" Grace asked with excitement.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Sirens" Grace stated.

"Yeah, you were right, help wasn't too far away" Danny smiled.

While Steve drove towards the hovering helicopters, with Chin and Kono in tow, he could start to make out the pier and the beach houses that his friends were being held in. After a few more minutes, they were just a few feet away and the pier and the beach houses were in clear view. As Steve, Chin and Kono closed in on their destination, the helicopters were starting to lower to the ground, including the two medivac helicopters. Pulling up close to the beach houses, the team could see that all the vehicles that the helicopter pilot told Steve about were gone, not surprising that they fled.

"They're gone!" Steve yelled amongst the chopping blades of the helicopters as he got out of his car.

"They must've fled when they heard the helicopters!" Kono responded.

"Or if they got what they came for!" Chin suggested.

"Let's go!" Steve yelled, readying his weapon as Chin and Kono joined him, along with the HPD officers and SWAT.

Coming up the side of one of the beach houses, Steve raised his fist to bring everyone behind him to a stop when he heard a noise that started to confirm his and his team's fears.

"You hear that?" Steve asked quietly.

"Damn it" Kono exclaimed.

"How do you want to play it?" Chin asked.

"Chin, you, HPD and half of SWAT take the second beach house; Kono, you, me and the other half of the SWAT team will take the first beach house" Steve explained.

"Medivacs, you're on standby"

"Got it" Chin replied before gesturing for the HPD officers and his part of the SWAT team to move.

Chin led the two HPD officers and his half of the SWAT team along the pier towards the second beach house and got into position. He then made a gestured to Steve that he and Kono could into position in front of the first beach house. As Steve and Kono got into position, the sound of the crying baby continued, which was an indication to them that she was not being held by her mother, which meant the situation was as bad as they feared as it would be.

Chin looked over to Steve and Kono to get ready for the count. Giving each other a brief nod that they were ready, Steve raised his hand, turned around so his back was facing the door, as did Chin and started to count down from three with his fingers.

"3…2…1" Steve mouthed as each of his fingers went down before he put his hand on Kono's shoulder to balance himself and kicked the door in. Chin doing the same by holding onto one of the HPD officer's shoulders.

As the door flew open, Steve and Kono found what they all had feared to find, and more.

"Steve!" Matt jumped as Steve and Kono suddenly came through the door

"Oh my god" Kono exclaimed.

"Get the medics in here, right now!" Steve yelled back to the SWAT team as he ran over to April while Kono ran over to Rachel's aid.

"Yes Sir!" a SWAT team member yelled.

After reaching April's side, Steve knelt down next to her limp pale body and placed his fingers on her neck to check her pulse.

"Her pulse is weak and thready; she's in shock" Steve stated.

"How long ago did this happen Matt?" he asked.

"Ah, about fifteen, twenty minutes ago maybe" Matt replied.

"She's already lost a lot of blood" he stated.

"Yeah I know, but by keeping pressure on her wound, you've probably saved her life" Steve explained.

"How's the baby? Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she hasn't stopped crying since she was born" Matt explained.

"And I'm taking that as a good thing"

"Alright, keep pressure on that, the medics should be here in a sec" said Steve as he went over to April's ankles and cut them free of the zip ties.

"Kono how's Rachel?" Steve asked.

"Ah, she was shot in the back, no exit wound, but she seems okay" Kono replied.

"She's lost a bit of blood, but it looks like the bleeding's almost stopped" she added before she was interrupted by two of the medics.

"We'll take it from here ma'am" one of the medics said, as Kono then got up to step aside.

"I checked Pedro" Kono stated. "He's dead"

"And judging by the blood spatter on your shirt Matt, I'd say you're the one who shot him" Steve stated.

"Yeah" Matt agreed, nodding his head. "We were fighting for the gun and…bang"

Next door, in the beach house where Danny and Grace were being held, Chin had knocked down the door to find them sitting against the wall. They looked to be okay, a part from the fact that Danny had been shot in the shoulder and hit in the head a couple of times.

"Uncle Chin!" Grace exclaimed with relief.

"Hey guys" he said as he walked over to the pair. "Are you alright?" he asked, knowing what the answer was probably going to be.

"Good" Danny replied, wincing in pain from his wound. "Except for the fact that I got shot"

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?" Chin asked rhetorically.

"It's a through and through, Rachel got hit" Danny replied as Chin moved Grace's hands away to take a look.

"By the way, it's good to see you buddy"

"You too" Chin replied.

"Okay, let's get those zip ties off and get you two out of here" he said as he pulled out his knife to cut Danny and Grace free of the zip ties that were starting to became extremely painful.

"Where are Chin and Kono?" Danny asked. "Are they next door?"

"Yeah" Chin replied. "You're all going to be alright Danny" he assured him.

"I hope so Chin" Danny replied as Chin cut the last of the remaining zip ties from his wrists.

"I know they will" Grace stated.

"That's my daughter right there" Danny stated.

"Yeah and she's right" Chin agreed.

"Now, let's get you out of here; there are a couple of medics who'll want to take a look at you"

"Help me up would you?" Danny asked.

"Sure" said Chin, bending to take a hold of Danny's good arm and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks buddy" said Danny. "Let's get out of here Monkey" he said as Chin helped him along.

"You good?" Chin asked as Danny swayed a little.

"Yeah, I'm good" Danny replied to reassure Chin.

Exiting the beach house that had been there prison for god knows how long, they saw April being carried out on a stretcher with Steve now keeping pressure on the wound after taking over from Matt. One of the medics was pushing oxygen into her lungs while holding an IV bag over his shoulder, while two others quickly carried the stretcher to the waiting helicopter.

They were then followed by Rachel carried out by two of the other medics, in a less critical state than April was, with Matt in tow being led out by HPD in handcuffs, and Kono carrying April's baby; who had now seemed to of become settled.

"Mommy!" Grace screamed as she saw her mother lying on the stretcher and began running towards her.

"Mommy!"

"Grace, wait!" Danny yelled after her, but was too physically tired to chase after her. "Grace!"

"Grace, woe, woe!" Kono exclaimed, grabbing Grace's arm with her free arm.

"Grace, Grace it's okay, she's going to be okay" she said as she put her free arm around Grace.

"What about Auntie April?" Grace asked, now sobbing on Kono's shoulder.

"She's strong Grace" Kono stated as the helicopter that April and Steve were in started to lift off of the ground.

"She'll be okay; she's on her way to the hospital now with Uncle Steve"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said a woman's voice.

"But we need to get Detective Williams and these two little girls in the chopper"

"Okay" Kono nodded her head.

"Can I carry her over to the helicopter Auntie Kono?" Grace asked.

"Sure" Kono replied.

"Here you go, remember to support her head" she said as she put the little baby girl into Grace's arms before being lead over to the helicopter with Danny.

"We'll see you at the hospital in a bit!" Chin yelled over the chopper blades.

"Have a safe flight!" Kono exclaimed with a smile, knowing uncomfortable helicopter rides were for Danny.

"Thanks guys!" said Danny, giving them a quick wave before the helicopter door was closed and the medivac helicopter lifted off of the ground.


	17. Wait & See

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 17**_

April's vital signs continued to drop as the helicopter touched down on the helipad of Queen's Medical Center. Steve's arms and back were beginning to ache as he kept applying the much needed pressure on April's wound to keep her from bleeding out. The blanket that Matt had found was almost completely soaked through and April's blood was now seeping through between his fingers. Glancing out the window of the helicopter, Steve saw the medical team approaching as the helicopter blades began to die down. While the medics that were taking care of April prepared for her to be unloaded and the medical team pulled open the door and the medics began to relay the vital information. Steve could understand most of what the medic was saying, but the rest of it was a whole other language to him.

"On my count…1…2…3!" one of the medics yelled before they moved April across to the waiting gurney with Steve moving along with them to maintain pressure on April's stomach.

"I can take over for you Sir" a nurse said after tapping him on his left shoulder.

She climbed up on the gurney, placing a leg on either side of April's body, straddling her and placed her gloved hands between Steve's.

"Okay, you got it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it" the young nurse replied. "Is the baby okay?" she asked.

"Yeah she's okay" Steve replied. "She's on her way here"

"Alright guys, she's losing a lot of blood! Could be a nicked artery" one of the doctors yelled as she took a quick look at April's wound.

"We're going to have to bypass the ER and take her straight to surgery!; let's go!"

Steve watched the medical team take his partner's little sister towards the elevator and load her in before the doors closed behind them before feeling another tap on his shoulder.

"Let us know how everything goes Commander" the flight medic asked. "You got our number"

"Yeah, I'll let you know" Steve replied. "Thanks"

He then moved away from the helicopter and off of the helicopter pad so the helicopter could take off and allow the next medivac which contained Danny, Rachel, Grace and April's newborn baby girl. Steve watched as the pilot give him a thumbs up as he powered the helicopter up again. Steve returned the thumbs up gesture as the helicopter was lifted off of the ground and flew off into the night sky.

After the helicopter had taken off, Steve stood in complete silence. It was a somewhat eerie silence as he waited for the next medivac to arrive at the hospital. While he waited, he felt a cool breeze blow across his body and it felt especially cold on his hands. He then realised why as a quite distinct and strong smell of copper was kicked up by the wind as he looked down at his hands to see that they we're covered in April's blood, and so were his pants. Steve wondered how April was still even alive after losing so much blood; he thought perhaps there was a stronger force at play here, a mother's love for her child. Steve bent over, placing his hands on his knees and took a deep breath; he was absolutely exhausted. He, Chin and Kono had run themselves ragged to the point that they were running on fumes to find their friends, their ohana, and now that they had found them, it was still nowhere near over. April was now fighting for her life, Nathan Anderson was still on the run and Steve couldn't help but think that maybe they could've prevented what happened to April if they had reached their friends an hour earlier. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to tell her husband Michael who was probably now on his way home from his deployment, that they were too late to save his wife's life, hell he didn't even know that his wife and her family had been kidnapped. He could hear Danny now, saying "don't blame yourself, no one else blames you", "it's not your fault", "you did everything you could". Danny would be right, but he couldn't help thinking "what if we had gotten there sooner?" as the sound of the second medivac helicopter filled the quiet night sky, as Steve looked up to search for the helicopter's whereabouts, the elevator doors opened behind him to reveal more doctors and nurses geared up and ready to go.

As the medivac made its decent on to the roof of Queen's Medical Center, it kicked up strong winds, causing everybody on the hospital's rooftop to brace themselves against the strong winds. Once the wind from the helicopter blades died down, everybody moved in towards the helicopter as the door of the medivac was opened. First to emerge was one of the medics with April's baby girl in his arms before he handed her into the waiting arms of one of the nurses who then placed her into a special crib and wheeled her away along with one of the doctors. Grace was second to emerge from the helicopter, she hesitated to leave her parents but was assured by Danny that it was okay to go, before a nurse assisted her out of the helicopter as the female medic handed the nurse her IV bag and into a waiting wheelchair. Steve then made his way over to the medivac as Danny was the next to be assisted out of the helicopter, also into a waiting wheelchair, along with everything that was attached to him.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace shouted as she saw him walking over towards them.

"Hey Gracie!" Steve replied once he reached her, kneeling down to wrap his arms around his honorary niece.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked as Grace hugged him back.

"Yeah I'm okay" Grace replied, still keeping her arms around Steve, who could sense worry in her voice.

"I'm just worried about Mommy and Auntie April; I just want them to be okay"

"Yeah, me too" Steve replied as the two pulled out of their hug.

"Is that Auntie April's blood?" Grace asked as she looked down at Steve's blood covered hands.

"Yeah it is" Steve replied.

"It looks like a lot of blood" Grace stated.

"It is a lot of blood Gracie but you know what, your Auntie April is a fighter okay, she's going be okay" Steve assured her.

"The doctors and the nurses are going to do everything they can to make sure of that"

Grace nodded in reply as the nurse told Steve that she had to get Grace inside so she could get checked out. Steve said a brief "okay" before the nurse wheeled her towards the elevator to take her downstairs.

As Rachel was the last to be unloaded from the helicopter, Steve then walked over to Danny.

"You ah… you look terrible Danny" Steve stated.

"It's good to see you too buddy" Danny replied as Rachel was wheeled passed them towards the elevator.

"And, I could say the same about you" he added as the nurse began to push his wheelchair along the helipad.

"How's Rachel?" Steve asked.

"She's doing okay considering" Danny replied.

"The medics don't the bullet has hit anything major so they thing she's going to be fine"

"What about you?" Steve asked.

"I feel like I got shot in the shoulder and hit the head couple of times with the butt of a gun" Danny replied, wincing as pain shoots through his shoulder as they enter the elevator.

"Other than that, I'm good"

"I can see that" said Steve as he and the nurse looked at each other with a smirk.

"So are we going to keep ignoring the elephant in the room?" Danny asked as he looked up at Steve.

"What elephant in the room?" Steve asked as the elevator began to move down.

"That blood didn't just end up on your hands Steve" Danny stated.

"How's April? And don't give me what you told Grace" he asked.

"They've taken her straight to surgery Danny and doctor said that she's still losing a lot of blood" Steve replied.

"They're thinking it could be a nicked artery" he stated.

"Jesus" Danny sighed. "What if she doesn't make it Steve? What do I tell Michael?" he asked.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't think like that okay" Steve warned him as he knelt down next to Danny.

"April pulled through this last time and she'll pull through it again" said Steve, even though those exact thoughts were also racing through his head.

_**A/N: When Steve says "April pulled through this last time and she'll pull through it again", he is referring to what happened to April in one of my other stories "Heartless".**_


	18. Not Knowing Is The Hardest Part

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. Life got in the way again, I apologise! Enjoy!**_

Exiting the elevator at the emergency room on the ground floor, Steve and Danny were met with Chin and Kono entering through the main doors. They were then followed by Matt by who was been led in by two HPD officers in handcuffs. Chin and Kono continued on while the two HPD officers and Matt stopped at the main desk. Matt didn't have to look at his brother to know he was angry because he could feel Danny's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

"Hey guys" Kono greeted them.

"Hey" Danny and Steve both replied in unison.

"You doing okay Danny?" Kono asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied. "Though things could be a lot better"

"I hear you" Chin agreed, before the nurse pushing Danny's wheelchair interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but you need to be checked out by a doctor Detective Williams" she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit" said Danny. "Let me know if you hear anything about April" he added.

"You'll be the first to know" Steve assured him.

"Good" Danny replied. "Now, go clean that blood off, you're scaring everybody" he stated.

"I'll come and get you when we're done" the nurse said.

"Okay, we'll be waiting out here" Steve stated.

"I know" the nurse replied with a smirk on her face.

"Anything on Nathan or the rest of the cartel's whereabouts?" Steve asked.

"We've got HPD canvassing and choppers in the air" Kono replied. "But nothing yet"

"Alright" said Steve.

"Hey, how is April doing?" Chin asked.

"Ah, not good, they bypassed the ER and took her straight to surgery" Steve replied.

"Her doctor thinks Nathan may have nicked an artery… or two… I… I… I don't know how she's even still alive" he said as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"But she's alive Steve" Kono stated as she sat down beside him. "That's what matters"

"You know while I was in the elevator with Danny, I told him that April will pull through, just like she did last time" Steve stated.

"Yeah, and she will" Chin replied.

"I hope so Chin" said Steve. "Because I don't know what to tell Michael if she doesn't"

"Why don't you listen to Danny and go get yourself cleaned up and I'll go find out I can about Rachel, Danny, Grace and the baby" Kono suggested while looking at the April's blood that was beginning dry on Steve's hands.

"And I'll call Stan and tell Gabby that they're here" Chin added.

"Okay just if you hear anything…" Steve said before being cut off.

"We'll let you know" Chin continued, knowing exactly what Steve was going to ask them before he headed into the bathroom to clean himself up.

"Think he's going to be okay?" Kono asked, worried what was going through Steve's head at that point in time.

"I don't know" Chin replied, wiping his hand down his face. "But in a few hours we'll know for sure" he added.

"Yeah" Kono agreed. "Alright, I'm going find out how everybody's doing" she stated.

"Okay, I'll go and call Stan and try and convince the nurses to let me bring Gabby down here to see Danny" Chin stated.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out" said Kono, as a smile washed over her face.

Reaching into his back pocket, Chin pulled out his phone and dialled the number Stan had given him back at Five-0 headquarters to get into contact with him once they had been found. He put the phone up to his ear and half way through the second ring, Stan picked up.

"Stan, it's Chin Ho Kelly, we've found them" Chin answered.

"_Thank god_" Stan exclaimed over the phone. "_Where are they? Are they okay?_" he asked, desperate to know if they were okay.

"Well, Grace and Danny are going to be okay, but we're not sure about Rachel, April or the baby" Chin replied.

"_What do you mean you're not sure about Rachel?_" Stan asked in a state of panic about his wife; not that he didn't care about April or her baby, it was just that Rachel was his wife.

"_What happened to her?_"

"Why don't you come down to the hospital" Chin suggested.

"I think it would better to talk about it in person"

"_Okay_" Stan agreed. "_Which hospital?_" he asked.

"Queen's" Chin replied. "Everything is going to be alright Stan, Rachel's in the right place" he assured him before he disconnected the call and headed towards the elevator to go and tell Gabby the somewhat good news.

Steve leant against the sink in the bathroom, his head down, hands firmly gripping the sink, causing his knuckles to turn white and leaving bloody handprints on the white porcelain sink. He didn't seem to care about the drying blood irritating his skin. The thoughts of not reaching them in time still swirled around in his head; particularly about April. Steve kept going over it again and again in his head; _if we had just gotten there sooner, April wouldn't have ended up bleeding all over the floor and she and her baby girl wouldn't be fighting for their lives right now_. He still wasn't even sure if he believed his own words, that April would be okay. His train of thought was broken when one of the toilet stalls' doors opened and quickly straightened himself up and turned on the tap. As the man who emerged from the toilet stall washed his hands, he quickly glanced over as Steve scrubbed April's blood off of his hands; not quite sure if he'd ever seen so much blood in his life. Steve knew the man had taken a quick glance after seeing the amount of blood on him, but he didn't care, so he didn't acknowledge it. After the man finished washing his hands, he grabbed a couple of pieces of paper towel, dried his hands and left; much to Steve's relief, because it was beginning to get a little awkward.

After getting as much blood as possible off of his hands, Steve turned the tap off and reached for the paper towel to dry his hands; smudges of read rubbed onto the paper towel as he thoroughly dried his hands. After throwing the used paper towel in the bin, he then realised that he still had his vest and the rest of his gear on. With all the commotion, it had become the furthest thing from his mind. He undid all the Velcro and straps until all of his gear had been removed from his body, except for his gun. With Nathan Anderson still on the loose and still wanting to complete his revenge, it was probably a wise decision. Luckily, a majority of the blood had ended up on his vest and his pant and not his shirt. It was a relief though; at least he would be less likely to be constantly stared at. But he still needed to change.

"Catherine" Steve thought aloud before reaching into his side pocket and pulling out his phone.

"I've got to tell Catherine"

Dialling Catherine's number, Steve wasn't worried about disturbing her sleep because he knew the last thing she'd be doing right now would be sleeping. Particularly with their baby daughter Lucy keeping them both up the last couple of nights. Her phone only rang twice before she picked up.

"_Steve_" Catherine answered.

"Catherine, did I wake you?" Steve asked, not wanting to disturb what little sleep she was probably getting.

"_No, no Lucy's having another rough night_" Catherine replied.

"_It's not like I can sleep anyway with what's going on_"

"Yeah, about that" said Steve. "I've got some news" he revealed.

"_What kind of news?_" Catherine asked. "_Good news I hope_"

"Well the good news is we found them" Steve replied, but his voice lacked in excitement.

"_That is good news, but what's the bad news_" Catherine replied.

"_Because I can sense there's more you're not telling me; what going on Steve?_" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Danny and Grace are going to be okay, but…" Steve started before drifting off.

"_But what?_" Catherine asked. "_What about April and Rachel Steve?_"

"They're critical" Steve replied.

"Rachel was shot and Nathan cut the April's baby out of her body" he explained.

"Oh my god!" Catherine exclaimed. "Is the baby safe?" she asked, hoping for Steve's response to be positive.

"Yeah, she's safe" Steve replied. "Nathan at least had a conscience in the end not to take the baby"

"Is she going to be okay?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know yet" Steve replied. "I haven't heard anything, Kono's gone find out"

"Okay, look I'll leave Lucy with Doris and I'll come down to the hospital" Catherine stated.

"Okay" Steve replied. "Would you mind bringing some clean clothes please?" he asked.

"Sure" Catherine replied. "I'll be there shortly" she stated.

Picking his vest and gear off of the floor, emerged from the bathroom to find Kono waiting for him.

"Hey" Kono greeted him. "You look better"

"What did you find out?" Steve asked, eager for information on Danny, Grace and April's baby.

"Grace is badly dehydrated and has some small cuts on her wrists and ankles from the zip ties; they're going to keep her here for a couple of days" Kono replied.

"They don't think the bullet did any significant damage to Danny's shoulder, but they're taken him for an x-ray just to be sure and then they'll patch him properly"

"Good" Steve replied to the good news. "Anything on Rachel, April or the baby?" he asked.

"They said even though the baby is a couple of weeks pre-mature, the certain she'll be okay" Kono replied.

"But they haven't heard anything on April or Rachel though"


	19. Family Reunion

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**A/N: Sorry once again, a uni assignment got in the way, again so finding time to write it was hard to come by. Anyway, here's chapter 19, enjoy!**_

Unable to sleep, Gabby rolled over on to her right side in another attempt to get comfortable. As she rolled over, her body ached as she felt every bruise and every stitch pull. She reached over to the bedside table to grab her phone so she could check the time. After grabbing it, Gabby then lay back down on her side and switched her phone on. The time was 2am. 2am and still no word about Danny, April, Rachel or Grace. Nothing, not a thing.

The ward was relatively quiet, except for the occasional quiet chatter between nurses or a nurse walking by her room. Then the silence was interrupted by a familiar voice engaging with in conversation with one of the nurses at the nurses' station. The voice belonged to Chin. Gabby tried listen to what they were saying; but she was unable to make it out. But what she could make out was that the conversation Chin was having with the nurse was getting a little heated; and eventually, the volume of their voices went up a notch, and that's when Gabby heard Chin mention Danny's name and something about some sort of development. The nurse was very adamant to not let Chin see Gabby, especially at this time of the night, stating that she needed to rest, considering everything she had been through.

That's when Gabby decided to go to Chin, since the nurse wasn't going to let him come to her. Gabby climbed out of her hospital bed, put her robe on, placed her hand around the IV pole and made her way over to the doorway. When she reached the doorway, she saw Chin arguing with the nurse at the nurses' station. Not wanting to yell, Gabby walked over to them; on her way over, she said Chin's name.

"Chin" said Gabby.

"Gabby" said Chin in return as he turned around after recognising her voice.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked.

"I heard you say something about Danny… ha…have you found them?"

"Yeah" Chin replied with a smile. "We found them"

"Are they okay? Where are they?" Gabby asked in a panic, but was met with silence from Chin.

"Gabby, I think it's time you went back to bed" the nurse suggested.

"No" Gabby replied as she pulled away from the nurses hands. "Chin tell me they're okay"

"Danny and Grace are okay" Chin replied. "April and Rachel are critical"

"Oh my god" Gabby exclaimed. "Okay…umm…what…what about, what about April's baby?" she asked as he panic levels rose.

"We don't know yet" Chin replied.

"But Danny and Grace are downstairs; and I think they would really like to see you" he said as smiled at the nurse who then finally gave in.

"Okay fine" said the nurse raising her hands in defeat. "But on one condition"

Stan entered the ER with Charles sound asleep in his stroller; oblivious to the goings on of the world. He saw Steve and Kono seated in the waiting room; Kono was resting her eyes. As Stan approached the two, Steve turned his head and nudging Kono after noticing that someone was walking towards them.

"Stan" Steve said as he and Kono stood up.

"Steve, where's Rachel?" Stan asked.

"She's still in surgery" Kono replied.

"What happened to her?" Stan asked in a panic.

"Rachel was accidently wounded after one of the kidnappers shot Danny" Steve replied.

"Is that her blood?" Stan asked, looking at the blood on Steve's pants.

"No, no its April's" Steve replied.

"Nathan tried to take her baby; she and the baby are still touch and go"

"Oh my god" Stan exclaimed.

"Um, do they know if Rachel's going to be okay?" Stan asked.

"We haven't heard anything since she was taken upstairs" Kono stated.

"The nurse at the front desk will probably be able to tell you more" she suggested.

"Thanks" Stan replied as he pushed the stroller forward towards the desk.

As Stan made his way over to the desk, a curtain being pulled open caught his attention. Looking over to where the curtain had been opened and it had revealed Matt accompanied by two police officers. That's when things spun out of control; and they spun out of control fast. Before either Steve or Kono knew it, Stan had left Charles by the desk and was marching in the direction of Matt's cubicle.

"What's Stan doing?" Kono asked rhetorically.

"Something stupid" Steve stated. "Stan, hey!" he yelled in an attempt to stop him; of course it was no use.

Danny and Matt heard Steve yell Stan's name and Matt looked up to see Stan coming in his direction, and he was coming fast. Danny couldn't see anything because the curtain was closed, but he knew whatever was about to go down, wasn't going to be good.

"You" Stan yelled and pointed him. "You did this!"

"Stan, listen I'm…" Matt started before being cut off.

"Shut up!" Stan continued to yell. "You did this to them; you did this to my wife!"

"Stan, stop!" Danny yelled as he opened his curtain, in another desperate attempt to stop Stan's rampage.

"No Danny!" Stan yelled in return.

"He's the reason you're here, he's the reason Grace's here, and he's the reason why Rachel and April are fighting for their lives right now!"

Stan then lunged forward at Matt, and threw his fist at the side of his face, he was then grabbed by the two police officers who guarding Matt. Steve and Kono then pulled him away from the police officers and escorted him back over to the desk and to where Charles was.

"Stan, look we understand what you're going through right now, but this is a hospital; you can't go around punching people" Steve explained.

"You said it yourself, Grace's here" he added.

"Okay" said Stan.

"Okay" said Kono. "How's your hand?" she asked.

"It's fine" Stan replied. "I'm going to go find out about Rachel" he said as he turned towards the desk.

"Is he alright?" Danny asked as he came up behind them with his IV pole in tow.

"Hey" Steve replied as he turned to face Danny.

"Yeah, he's just worried about Rachel, he'll be fine; what about you?" he asked.

"I'm good, it was a clean shot, through and through, no damage done; that and a mild concussion" Danny replied.

"Doc wants to keep me here for 24 hours and he's allowed me to stay with Grace"

"_Allowed _ you to stay with Grace?" Steve asked.

"No so much as allowed, but _gave in _to letting me stay with Grace" Danny clarified with a smile.

"Thought so" said Steve.

"Hey, have you called Gabby yet?" Danny asked.

"Chin's taking care of that" Steve replied.

"Speaking of which…" he said, looking over and pointing towards the elevator as Chin and Gabby emerged through the doors.

Danny turned around to see what Steve was looking at and a smile washed over his face when saw Chin pushing Gabby along in a wheelchair towards him; that was the nurse's one condition if she wanted to go downstairs.

"Gabby" said Danny as soon as he saw her before he walked over to her and met her half way.

"Danny, thank god you're okay!" Gabby exclaimed as Danny bent down and wrapped his good arm around her before she returned the gesture, but with both of her arms.

"How's Grace?" she asked.

"Grace's fine, she's going to be okay" Danny replied.

After pulling out of the embrace, Danny was able to get a better look at Gabby's face; that's when he noticed the cuts and bruises. Not only the one's on her face but the one's on her arms as well.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked with concern, delicately placing his hand on her bruised body.

"Are you okay?"

"T…two men broke into my house this morning while I was still home…th…they grabbed me, tied me to a chair a…and…tortured me until gave up Rachel and Grace's location" Gabby recalled as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I…I didn't want to tell them, they said they were going to kill all of you if I didn't; they…they were going to kill me; I'm so sorry"

"No, no, no don't be sorry, okay" said Danny placing his hand on her bruised face.

"I promise you, none of what happened to Grace and Rachel was your fault" he added before he embraced her again while Gabby again returned the gesture and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Ha…have you heard anything on Rachel, April or her baby yet?" Gabby asked, still sobbing slightly as she pulled her face away from Danny's shoulder.

"No, not yet" Danny replied. "But, I'm going on the assumption of the no news is good news theory"

"That's a good theory" said Gabby.

"Steve!" Catherine called as she entered through the ER doors.

"Cath, hey" Steve replied as he turned around to face her.

"Any news?" Catherine asked before leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Not yet" Steve replied before returning the gesture.

"Mom okay with looking after Lucy?" Steve asked.

"She was glad to help" Catherine replied with a smile across her face.

"Especially considering the situation. Anyway, I brought you some fresh clothes"

"Thanks" said Steve. "You're the best you know that" he complimented her.


	20. Sweet Relief

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry guys once again for the long delay; uni has been hectic and I've been suffering from writers block. I hope you enjoy it!**_

Danny watched as the clock on the opposite wall ticked over to 3:30am. Though his doctor had insisted he get some rest, Danny was very adamant on waiting to find out if April, her baby and Rachel were going to be okay first. Besides, even if he wanted to sleep, the not knowing factor would probably keep him awake anyway; it was pretty much the same for everyone else too. While they waited, HPD and the FBI were working straight through the night in search of Nathan and the two drug cartel members.

About half an hour ago, Stan had left with Charles to go see Rachel after he found out she was okay and was going to make a full recovery. Luckily, it turned out the bullet was lodged in her pelvic bone and there was no major damage, though she did lose a fair amount of blood, it could've be some much worse. Though this was good news, there was still nothing on April or her baby girl; Danny was becoming very worried at this point and his 'no news is good news' theory he was using, was no longer helping. Gabby sensed his growing worry when he tightened his grip on her hand. She returned the gesture to assure Danny that everything was going to be okay; and that she was right beside him and wasn't going to leave until they all got the news they were so desperate for.

Just as the clock ticked passed 4am, a woman with red hair, wearing blue scrubs walking down the hall towards them caught Steve' attention. He recognised her as the doctor who treated April when they arrived at the hospital; and that was almost four hours ago.

"Danny" Steve said as he reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"That's April's doctor" he stated.

Danny recognised her as Emma, one of the doctors she worked with and her close friend. He tried to get lock on her face to see if it could tell him anything about April's situation. Danny went to get up but was stopped after Emma raised her hand to insist he stay seated.

"Please sit Danny..." said Emma as she sat down beside him.

"…April made it through surgery and is being taken to the ICU now…" she stopped.

"What?" Danny asked as his moment of relief was cut short.

"She's still critical at this time, but her vitals are slowly stabilising and she's breathing on her own" Emma replied.

'Okay" Danny replied, placing his face in his hands.

"April lost a lot of blood, we're thinking maybe in excess of two litres, the majority of the blood loss came from two nicked arteries." Emma explained.

"But… April is at high risk of infection and her body is weak…if she was to develop one, she'll find it hard to fight it off… and she could…"

"…she could die" said Danny, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah" Emma replied. "But we're going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen"

"What about her baby, how's she?" Danny asked.

"She's a couple of weeks premature, but she's perfectly fine" Emma replied with a smile.

"Thankfully he had the decency to tie off the cord, so…"

"Thank god" Gabby exclaimed.

"Yeah, she'll stay in the NICU until April's up to seeing her" Emma replied.

"Thank you" said Danny.

"It's what I do" Emma replied, placing her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"And I know you want to see April, so I'm going give you five minutes and then I'm going to have to insist you get some sleep, because you look like you need it; and so does everyone else here, deal?" she asked.

"Deal" Danny replied as he got up from his chair.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah I'll be okay" Danny replied. "You go get some sleep"

"Okay" Gabby replied before they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Call us if you need anything" Steve insisted.

"Okay" Danny replied. "Now get out of here, you look worse than I do"

"I seriously doubt that" Steve replied.

"Call me if you hear anything about Nathan or the cartel members" Danny asked.

"As soon as we hear anything, you'll be the first to know" Steve replied.

"We'll come by in a few hours"

"Are you coming Danny?" Emma asked.

"Coming" Danny replied, giving his friends a quick wave as they left.

Walking behind Emma, she and Danny stopped outside April's ICU room. He needed to take a minute to take it all in.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, but was met with no reply. "Danny?"

"Hmmm?" said Danny turning to face Emma.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied. "It's just that…"

"I know" Emma replied. "Listen, go sit with April and I'll be back in five minutes okay"

"Okay" Danny agreed. "Thank you"

Walking into the room, Danny was confronted with all the tubes and wires attached to his little sister. Despite knowing it was helping her, it was still all overwhelming. The one thing that gave Danny comfort was the sound of the heart monitor; telling him that April was alive. He then found a chair and pulled it up to April's bed and sat down beside her. April looked deathly pale with very dark circles around her eyes; just enough to show Danny how close to death April had gotten. But she had survived and that's all that mattered right now. Using his good arm, being careful not to tangle his IV line with April's tubing hanging down the side of her bed, Danny reached over and placed April's hand in his; the bandaging on her wrists matching his. Her hand felt cold, which Danny knew that was a result of the amount of blood she had lost; though it was now being replaced with blood transfusion.

"I'm right here okay; you're going to be alright, you just need to hang in there" Danny assured her, speaking quietly.

"And when you wake up, there'll be a little baby girl ready to meet her mommy; so don't go anywhere okay, she really needs you" he added before he stood up and leaned over to give April a gentle kiss on the top of her head; her hair smelling of blood after Nathan had hit the back of her against the wall of the beach house.

"Danny" a quiet voice said from behind him.

"Time up?" Danny asked.

"Afraid so" Emma replied.

"Okay umm, when is she going to wake up?" Danny asked.

"We're going to keep April sedated until at least early afternoon; it will give her body a chance to rest" Emma replied.

"If it helps, I'm going to sleep in the on call room down the hall; I'll be right here if anything happens"

"Thank you" Danny replied.

"We're like one big family here, it's what we do" Emma stated.

"Do you need someone to help you to your room?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'll be fine" Danny replied.

"Alright, go get some sleep" said Emma. "And don't come back until you do" she ordered.

"I can see why you two are friends" Danny stated just before left April's room.

As Danny entered his room, he was met with Grace sitting in her bed waiting for him.

"Grace?" said Danny.

"Why are you awake? The doctor said you need to get some sleep" he asked.

"I don't want to go to sleep until I know if Mom, Auntie April and the baby are okay" Grace replied.

"Are they okay?" she asked with a look of worry on her face.

"Mom, Auntie April and the baby are okay Monkey" Danny replied as he sat down on her bed.

"Promise?" Grace asked.

"I promise" Danny replied as he wrapped his good arm around his daughter.

"Now how about we both get some sleep so we can go visit them later huh; sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah" Grace nodded.

"Alright" said Danny before kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight Monkey, I love you"

"I love you too" Grace replied. "Goodnight"

And as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were both out like a light.


	21. The Right Thing

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Rolling over onto his left side, Steve wrapped his right arm around Catherine and allowed him to pull her in close to his body.

"I've got to go" Steve stated.

"What time is it?" Catherine asked.

"10 o'clock" Steve replied. "I'm going to go by the hospital before I go to HQ; see how everyone's doing" he stated.

"Good idea" Catherine replied.

"Do you and Lucy want to come?" Steve asked.

"We'll come by later" Catherine replied.

"I'm going to take the opportunity to get some sleep while she's still sleeping" she added.

"Smart and beautiful" Steve stated as he leaned in for a kiss before his phone came to life with a familiar name coming up on the screen.

"Answer it, quickly" Catherine exclaimed. "It'll wake Lucy"

"Duke, what've you got?" Steve answered.

"_Well that's the thing, we haven't got anything_" Duke replied.

"_Last night, HPD and the FBI searched all known locations where the cartel operates and we haven't been able to locate Nathan Anderson or the two cartel members_"

"Okay…ah what about Matthew Williams, has he been questioned about they're possible whereabouts?" Steve asked.

"Maybe the cartel has a location that we don't know about" he suggested.

"_Yes, but Matthew claims he doesn't know of any other locations the cartel use in Hawaii_" Duke replied.

"But you think he knows more than he's letting on" Steve guessed.

"_Yes I do_" Duke replied.

"_Seems to me that Matthew's afraid for his life and that he's trying to protect his family from more harm"_

"Okay, how about me and my team talk to him" Steve suggested.

"He knows us; he might be more willing to open up to us about where Nathan and the cartel might be"

"_Do you think it'll work?_" Duke asked, concerned because the authorities were beginning to run out of options.

"I don't know, but considering the situation, it's worth a shot" Steve replied.

"_Alright_" Duke agreed. "_I'll have him transported over to Five-0 HQ shortly_"

"Okay, thanks Duke" said Steve.

"Chin and Kono should be there to meet them" he added before disconnecting the call.

After walking down the hospital corridor, Steve arrived outside the room Danny and Grace were staying in. He wasn't exactly surprised when he found that neither of them were there; he smiled because he knew exactly where they had gone.

"I think Detective Williams took his daughter to see her mother" said a female voice from behind him.

"I figured as much" Steve replied, turning around to see that voice came from a nurse. "Thank you"

Steve then arrived on the floor where the ICU was located. Wondering down the ICU's corridor, he was constantly reminded how sick you would have to be to end up here as he walked passed each room before reaching Rachel's. Once Steve arrived outside Rachel's room, he saw that she looked in much better shape than she did than the last time he had seen her. She was awake and talking to Grace and the colour in her cheeks had come back. It looked as if Stan had taken Charles home so they could probably get some sleep; god knows they needed it. Then something occurred to Steve '_where's Danny?_' he thought. But it didn't take a genius to work out where Danny was. Not wanting to disturb Rachel and Grace, Steve continued his way down the corridor towards April's room.

Arriving outside April's room, Steve had been right. This was where Danny was, with Gabby by his side; and guessing by the way she was now dressed, she had been discharged from hospital. But instead of leaving the hospital, Gabby wanted to stay with Danny and his family; after all they had all been through hell the last twenty four hours. Looking over in April's direction, Steve saw that she looked a hell of a lot better than she did a few hours ago; though she had been out of surgery for hours now, she still looked extremely pale and very sick. Steve could see why April's condition was listed as critical.

Steve gently knocked on the door frame to make Danny and Gabby aware of his presence. They looked up and smiled when they saw a familiar face enter the room.

"Hey guys" said Steve as he entered April's room.

"Hey" Danny and Gabby replied in unison.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked as he pulled up a plastic chair next to April's bed and sat down.

"Better" Danny replied as held his sister's hand.

"The nurse said her vitals are slowly improving; but they are still low, so…"

"Yeah" said Steve. "What about you two? How did you sleep?" he asked.

"How does five hours undisturbed sound?" Danny smiled.

"Had better nights" Gabby replied.

"Yeah, me too" Steve agreed.

"But I did get a chance to go and see the baby" Danny stated.

"And before you ask, she's fine and yes, I got photo; six pounds, seven ounces" he said as Gabby passed Steve Danny's phone.

"Looks just like her mother, beautiful" Steve smiled as he looked at the photo.

"Does she have a name yet?" he asked.

"Ah no, not yet" Danny replied. "We're going to have to wait for April and Michael on that one"

"Right" said Steve. "Danny, can I talk to for a minute, outside?" he asked.

"Yeah sure" Danny replied as he stood up and followed Steve out to the corridor, with his IV pole accompanying him.

"What's up?" Danny asked as he walked outside April's room and was met with a worried look from Steve.

"What's wrong? Have you found something?" he continued to ask.

"Yeah, well that's the thing…we haven't found anything" Steve replied.

"Duke called this morning and said that HPD and the FBI have got nothing on Nathan or the cartel members' location; they've even tried talking to Matt"

"Let me guess…he wasn't very helpful?" Danny asked.

"No he wasn't, but Duke thinks Matt knows more than he's letting on" Steve replied.

"Duke also thinks that Matt may be trying to protect you and himself by not disclosing their possible location"

"Protect us huh? Well, he's done a great job of that so far hasn't he" Danny said sarcastically.

"Because Matthew decided to go on the run with ten million dollars he stole from a Columbian drug cartel, rather face up to what he did…well, look how that all worked out" he said as he pointed in April and Gabby's direction.

"I know, and Duke and I aren't defending him Danny" Steve stated.

"Duke's having him brought over to HQ as we speak so we can talk to him; Kono and Chin are there waiting for him"

"I know you're not defending him; it's just what April's doctor said after her surgery…that she could still die from an infection…" Danny stated.

"I understand" said Steve. "Have you called your parents yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet" Danny replied. "I just want to make sure she's going to be okay before I do; I don't want them to worry if they don't have to" he said as Steve's phone interrupted their conversation.

"McGarrett" Steve answered.

"_Hey Steve, HPD's here with Matt and I don't think the FBI are too happy about it_" Chin replied.

"Okay, just put him in interrogation until I get there; I'm just leaving the hospital now" said Steve.

"_How's everybody doing?_" Chin asked.

"Well by the looks of things, Gabby's been released, Grace and Danny should be out of here soon, Rachel's awake, but April's still sedated" Steve replied.

"_Alright_" said Chin. "_Kono and I will see you when you get here_"

"Okay, see you soon" Steve replied before disconnecting the call.

"Got to go?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I've got to go" Steve replied. "Matt's arrived at HQ and I doubt the FBI are happy"

"Okay, let me know if you getting anything from him" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you know" Steve replied.

"Thanks" said Danny.

"No problem" said Steve. "Hey, what time does Michael arrive back on the island?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about Michael" Danny replied.

"Ah, April said he'd be back in Honolulu at two, and clearly she's in no condition to go and pick him up"

"Right" Steve agreed as he put on his thinking face.

"Why? What are you thinking?" Danny asked.

"I'll go pick him up after we've finished talking to Matt" Steve replied.

"You and Gabby should stay here for when April wakes up; after all that's happened it'll be good for her to see some familiar faces when she does" he suggested.

"Thanks buddy" Danny thanked him.

"Like I said before, no problem" said Steve.

"All I'll have to do is explain why is wife isn't there to pick him up"

"Yeah" said Danny.

"Alright, I'll be back later with Michael" Steve stated. "April will be fine Danny" he assured him, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Okay, call me" Danny requested.

Pulling open the door to the main office of Five-0, Steve saw Kono waiting for him by the computer.

"Hey Boss" Kono greeted him.

"Hey Kono, Matthew downstairs?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, Chin's with him were just waiting for you" Kono replied.

"Anything new to report?" she asked.

"No, Danny said he'll call me if anything changes" Steve said as he and Kono walked over to the elevator to meet with Chin and Matt.

"Okay, let's make this quick" said Kono. "The FBI aren't too happy about Matthew being here"

"Yeah, I can't imagine they are" Steve agreed as the two of them stepped into the elevator.

After pressing the button to enter the interrogation room, Steve and Kono entered the room and stood either side of Chin, all facing Matt sitting in the middle of the room. Despite the fact that these people were practically Danny's family, it didn't make the situation any more comfortable. Matt knew what they wanted to know and he also knew that because of how close these people were to Danny and his family; they wouldn't be leaving this room until gave them a potential location on Nathan Anderson and the two cartel members. This was going to be interesting.

"Matthew, it's good to see you again" Steve started.

"How are you doing? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Matt replied. "How's my family?" he asked, desperately wanting to know.

"Let me guess, you've been asking that question all night haven't you?" Steve asked before Matt answered with a nod.

"And they said they wouldn't tell you until you gave them Nathan and the two cartel members' location, right?"

"Yeah" Matt answered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" said Steve.

"So here's what we're going to do, we're going to things a little differently" Kono stated.

"We're going to tell you how your family is" Chin stated.

"Then you're going to tell us where Nathan and the cartel members are" he ordered him.

"That sound fair?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fair" Matt replied.

"Okay, Gabby's been released, Danny and Grace are probably going to be released by the end of the day" Steve stated.

"Rachel's awake and talking; April's alive, but she's still sedated and is still critical"

"Oh my god" Matt exclaimed. "What about the baby?" he asked.

"She's fine, six pounds and seven ounces" Steve stated as he pulled out his phone to show Matt a photo Danny had sent him earlier.

"Here's a photo Danny took"

"Does she have a name?" Matt asked.

"No, we're going to have to wait on April and Michael" Steve replied.

"Right, thank you" said Matt.

"No problem" Steve replied. "Now, it's your turn"

"Where are they?" Kono asked intently, only to be met with Matt staring at the floor and the answer of silence.

"Where are they Matthew?!" Chin yelled.

"I ca…I can't" Matt replied in a terrified voice.

"What do you mean you can't?" Steve asked, desperate to why Matt couldn't answer they're question.

"I…I want to tell you, I do" Matt replied. "But I can't"

"You didn't answer my question Matthew!" Steve stated.

"Why can't you tell us where they are?!" he asked.

"I can't tell you, because if I do…" said Matt before being cut off by Steve.

"They'll come after you and your family, won't they?" Steve asked.

"I just don't want them to get hurt" Matt replied.

"You don't want them to get hurt huh?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Kono asked.

"It's a little late for that" Chin stated.

"Are you listening to yourself right now Matthew?" Steve asked.

"Your family was kidnapped and tortured and now they're in the hospital; hell Matthew they nearly died, all because you couldn't face up to what you did"

"I know and I'm sorry" said Matt.

"You're sorry?" Steve questioned. "You're sorry? Didn't you hear what I just said?" he asked.

"Steve" Chin tried.

"Your family nearly died last night!; April almost did, and you know what, she could still die!" Steve yelled.

"Steve!" Kono yelled.

"What?!" Steve asked turning to face Kono.

"Not like this" said Kono.

"Wait, what are you talking about Steve?" Matt asked, not completely understanding what he meant by the possibility that April could still die.

"I thought you said April was okay"

"No, I said April's alive; she's still critical" Steve replied.

"April's doctor told Danny that she's high risk for infection…and because April's weak from massive blood loss…if she gets an infection…"

"It'll make it harder for her to fight it off" Kono stated.

"And if she can't…" said Chin.

"It will more than likely kill her and her little girl will be left without a mother" Steve stated.

"And I really, really hope for your sake that does not happen"

"You got the picture?" Kono asked with Matt replying with a nod.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way…we need you to tell us where Nathan and the cartel members are…right now" Chin asked.

"Matthew, we can them protection okay" Kono assured him. "I promise"

"We just need you tell us where they are" Steve stated.

"These people hurt your family okay, Nathan cut April's baby out of her body"

"You want to help them, here's your chance" said Kono.

"Just tell us where they are and we'll make sure they never see the outside of a prison cell" Steve promised.

"Matthew, this is your chance to do the right thing" Chin explained.

"They'll get protection?" Matt asked.

"I promise we'll get them protection Matt" Kono confirmed.

"Matthew, where are they? I'm not going to ask you again" Steve warned him.


	22. Good News & Bad News

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 22**_

"Matthew, please don't let these people get away with what they did to your family" Kono pleaded.

"Okay" Matt replied. "But I can't be certain that they'll be there"

"Well it will be better than nothing" Chin stated.

"Because that's all we've got right now, nothing" Steve added.

"The cartel has another stash pad" Matt stated.

"Where? On Oahu?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, in Makaha Valley" Matt nodded.

"Have you got an address?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it was one of the places I did business with them eighteen months ago" Matt replied.

"Okay, you give us the address, we'll find them and we'll bring them in" said Steve.

"Okay but there's something else I need to tell you" Matt stated.

"Okay what?" Chin asked, looking puzzled.

"When you get there, you'll probably only find the cartel members" Matt explained.

"What are you talking about Matthew?" Kono asked.

"You're not going to find Nathan there" Matt replied.

"Well where will we find him?" Steve asked, concerned that Nathan is loose on the island and is still hell bent on getting his revenge on April.

"I have no idea" Matt replied regretfully.

"Matthew" Steve warned him.

"I don't know Steve! I really don't know! Believe me if I had any idea where he was I would've given him up straight away! Not letting him run loose, hell bent on killing my little sister!" Matt yelled in frustration.

"All I can tell you is that he's still on the island. I know this because before Nathan left the beach house he told me that he'd be back for the baby"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you should've told us sooner; we could've put protection on your family a lot sooner" said Steve.

"Look it doesn't matter now" Kono stated. "The main thing is that we know"

"She's right" Chin agreed. "Kono and I will go organise a HPD detail at the hospital"

"Alright, and I'll call Danny and let him know what's going on" Steve said as Chin and Kono left the interrogation room.

"Matthew I need that address for the stash pad right now" he said as he knelt down in front of Matt, pointing his hand at him.

Back at the hospital Danny was still by April's side as she slept through the remainder of her drug induced coma. April's doctor said it would only be a matter of an hour or two before she woke up, so he needed to be there. Danny knew April would probably wake up before Michael got back, and he didn't want her to wake up alone; especially considering the circumstances. The only time he had left her room was when the nurses came around to change her bandages. Danny figured it was something he didn't need to see, not yet anyway. So during that time, he took Grace downstairs to get something to eat while Gabby went home to get some things for them. It would at least give Rachel a chance to get some rest before Stan came back with Charles to see her.

Danny sat in silence with only the beeping of the heart monitor keeping him company until April woke up. Danny's silence was suddenly interrupted when his phone began to ring and vibrate on April's bedside table. Picking it up, he saw it was Steve who was calling, most likely to tell him how things went with Matt.

"Hey Steve" Danny answered. "How did it go? Did you get anything out of Matt?" he asked.

"_Yeah, he gave us a possible location on the two cartel members but there's…_" Steve replied before Danny cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…wait a minute" Danny stopped him.

"What about Nathan? Did you get anything on him?" he asked, panicking at the thought of Nathan being on the loose.

"_No we didn't_" Steve replied with concern.

"_Matt told us that we won't find Nathan there, but he's convinced that Nathan's still on Oahu_"

"How could he possibly know that?" Danny asked in frustration.

"_Because before Nathan fled he told Matt that he'd be back for the baby_" Steve replied.

"Fantastic" Danny said sarcastically.

"_Yeah I know, which is why Chin and Kono have organised an HPD detail to protect you and your family until we find him_" Steve explained.

"Okay good" said Danny. "Where did Matt tell you to find the cartel members?" he asked.

"_He told us that the cartel has another stash pad in Makaha Valley; we're on our way to conduct a joint raid with the FBI as we speak_" Steve explained.

"Wait a minute, that's like an hour out of town, how does Matt know about this stash pad?" Danny asked, curious to how Matt would know about a cartel's stash pad that the authorities knew nothing about.

"_He said that's where they did some of their 'business' when he came to visit you eighteen months ago_" Steve replied.

"Why I am not surprised?" Danny asked rhetorically.

"_I'm sorry buddy_" said Steve, feeling sorry for his friend's situation.

"_Anyway, how's everything on your end?_" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's ah…it's good" Danny stated.

"Rachel's fine, looks like Grace will get discharged today; my doctor wants me to stay here another night though"

"_Everything okay?_" Steve asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that my temperature spiked this morning; he thinks that developed an infection" Danny replied.

"I'll be fine" he assured Steve.

"_Alright, how's April?_" Steve asked. "_Is she awake yet?_"

"No, not yet, but she should be soon though" Danny replied.

"_Okay good, let me know when she does_" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you know" Danny assured him.

"Just go take down those cartel members and let me know if you get anything on Nathan"

"_You got it, we'll talk to you soon Danny_" said Steve before disconnecting the call.

A muffled beeping sound was all April could hear as she slowly came back to the land of the living, while the last dose of the sedatives that kept her asleep started wear off. April then felt air flowing up her nose as the smell of antiseptic followed. It was right at that moment April realised where she was, in hospital. Then the feeling of pain came back, everything hurt, especially her head and her stomach; she just couldn't quite pinpoint why, her mind was so fuzzy, _why was she here? Was something wrong with the baby? Is that why my stomach hurts?_ April then sensed the feeling of warmth squeezing her left hand as her senses started to come back one by one. She then made it to be a hand and by the way it felt against her skin, a male's hand to be exact. _Was it Michael's?...But he's not back yet…then it must be Danny's hand. _April wanted so badly to squeeze back to tell him she was awake, but she just couldn't do it; her brain not yet able to put the thought into action. Opening her eyes wasn't an option either because her eyelids were too heavy to do so; but it didn't stop her from trying. April figured something must be seriously wrong if she was in hospital and Danny was holding her hand. He must not want her to wake up alone. _What the hell is going on? What happened at that beach house?_

As his sister continued to sleep through the rest of her induced coma, Danny watched the numbers on the monitors above the bed to see if any them made a significant change that meant she was waking up. Eventually the waiting and watching paid off as April's heart rate started to increase along with the beeping of the heart monitor. Danny leaned forward in his chair in anticipation and squeezed April's hand a little tighter, hoping she would squeeze back.

"April, it's Danny...if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Danny asked before waiting for a response.

It took a few seconds for April to respond to Danny's request after finally being able to get her hand to respond to her brain, squeezing his hand to let him she was awake; but was in no hurry to let go. Danny could tell that she was scared as April kept a firm grip on his hand.

"Hey, you're alright…you're okay…everything's okay" Danny assured her as he also kept a firm grip on her hand.

April wanted to so desperately to open her eyes because she was desperate to know if the baby was okay and what was going on. After many attempts to get her eyelids to comply with her brain, April was finally able to do it. Danny watched his sister's face as her eyes began slowly to flicker open as they adjusted to the light. As her eyes opened, April blinked a couple of times to bring her brother and the rest of the world back into focus.

"Hey Sis" said Danny as April turned her head to face him and smiled.

Thought the smile was short lived when April placed her right hand over her stomach to see what was causing the pain.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he watched the worried look develop on her face.

"Where…where's my baby Danny?" April whispered; her throat too sore to speak properly.

"Where is she? Is…is she okay?"

"Hey, hey, hey she's okay, okay? She's fine" Danny reassured her.

"Because she was born early, they're keeping an eye on her in the NICU"

"Everything's okay?" April asked for clarification.

"Everything's okay" Danny repeated.

"She's perfectly healthy…and I'll prove it" he said as he reached for his phone on the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"Proving to you that your little girl is okay" Danny replied as he went through his phone to the photo he had taken that morning.

"Are Rachel and Grace okay?" April asked while Danny flipped through his phone.

"Grace is getting discharged later today and Rachel's going to be fine; bullet got lodged in her pelvis" Danny explained.

"Good to hear" April stated.

"Anyway, here's a photo" he said passing his phone over to April.

April grabbed a hold of the phone and was left momentarily speechless when she saw the photo before she finally was able to speak.

"That's my little girl?" April asked as she wiped her eyes that were beginning to well up.

"That's your little girl" Danny replied. "Six pounds, seven ounces, ten fingers and ten toes"

"She's got Michael's ears" April stated.

"Yeah and she's got your eyes too" Danny stated as he watched his sister begin to smile again.

"Can I see her?" April asked.

"Yeah, but we'll have to bring her to you though" Danny replied.

"No, I want to go to her" April demanded.

"No April, we _have_ _to _bring her to you, okay" Danny explained. "You can't get out of bed"

"Look I know because I've had a C-section I can't walk, but it doesn't mean I can't get out of bed; I'll just go in a wheelchair" April explained.

"You obviously don't remember because it's a lot more to it than that" Danny stated.

"What are you talking about? What don't I remember?" April asked, starting to panic.

"Well what's the last thing you _do _remember?" Danny asked.

"I was in the beach house with Rachel and Matt…and…and I think Nathan was there and there…there was a gunshot in there somewhere" April recalled.

"Why, what is it?" she asked as she saw the look Danny was giving her.

"You didn't exactly have a C-section April" Danny regretfully replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked, worried where this was going.

"It means…it means that you nearly bled to death when Nathan tried to take your baby" Danny explained.

"If the team hadn't you found when they did, you probably would've died; Nathan did a lot of damage" he added.

"He…he…what?" April stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, but the main thing is that you're both okay, alright" said Danny, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah" April agreed as she wiped away tears with her other hand.

"I would like to hold my baby now, if that's okay" she requested.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to the nurses okay" said Danny as he rose from his chair.

"Just relax okay, I'll be right back" he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Danny" April called.

"Yeah?" Danny answered.

"Thank you, for staying with me" said April.

"April your my little sister" Danny stated.

"That's what family's for" he added before he left the room.

After making sure Danny was gone, April leant back into her pillow, closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Then after building up courage, she pushed her blankets and sheets down, wanting to see what damage Nathan had actually done. Before pulling up her hospital gown April took in a deep breath to make sure she was ready to see it. When she pulled up her hospital gown, she saw that her wound was covered with a huge bandage which she began to pick at so she could see what was underneath; sometimes being a nurse had its advantages. After she peeled the bandage half way, she stopped, too overwhelmed by what she was seeing. It wasn't just the size of the wound or that tubes there were sticking out of her body that were confronting. What made it confronting was that by seeing it with her own eyes, it had made it even more real. Memories of everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours starting coming back to her; and it was too much. April broke into tears.


	23. Captured

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 23**_

After another half an hour worth of driving, Steve, Chin and Kono finally arrived at the address in Makaha Valley that Matthew had given them. They had also reluctantly passed the information onto the FBI; who had managed to somehow get there just before them. They had agreed to meet about thirty feet away from the property so that they wouldn't alert the cartel to their presence and risk losing their suspects. Five-0 pulled up behind where FBI had parked their vehicles and emerged from theirs to figure out how they were going to take them down.

As they got their tac gear out of their cars, Steve stopped when he spotted two people he'd rather not have to deal with, considering the nature of this case; that being that this case surrounds Danny and his family.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Steve.

"What's wrong Steve?" Kono asked.

"You see those two Feds there?" Steve said, pointing them out.

"Yeah, what about them?" Chin asked. "You know them?"

"Yeah, Agent Edward Kipton and Agent Adam Markowitz" Steve replied.

"They were the two agents that were after when Matt showed up in Hawaii eighteen months ago" he explained.

"And let me guess they weren't too happy when Matthew got away" said Chin.

"You got it" said Steve. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Kono nodded.

"Alright, let's go" said Steve as they made their way over to join the FBI agents.

As the team approached the FBI agents that they dreaded to work with considering the circumstances, Agent Kipton was the first to speak.

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett" said Agent Kipton as he held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again"

"Yeah, I wish it was under better circumstances" Steve said as he reluctantly shook the agent's hand.

"Ah, this is Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua; the rest of Five-0"

"Good to meet you" said Agent Markowitz as he and Agent Kipton shook their hands too.

"Likewise" said Chin and Kono in unison.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" Steve asked.

"Sure, we'll go see where the other two agents are at" Kono stated.

"Okay good" said Steve as Kono and Chin left to talk to the other FBI agents.

"So, what are you two doing here Kipton, I thought you already got your man"

"Yeah we got our man" Agent Kipton replied.

"But this cartel is also a part of our investigation into Matthew Williams" he added.

"Right, right" said Steve, playing dumb with the agents.

"Thanks for getting the location of the cartel's stash pad out of Matthew" said Agent Markowitz.

"How did you manage that by the way?" Agent Kipton asked.

"He was a brick wall when asked him" he stated.

"We made a deal with him; said we would tell him how his family was if he gave up the location of the cartel's stash pad" Steve replied.

"We played the same card but it didn't work" Agent Markowitz stated.

"Did you tell him how his family was?" Agent Kipton asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did and then he gave us the information" Steve replied before coming to a realisation.

"Wait a minute…you were never going to tell him were you?" he asked.

"Of course we weren't, we didn't know" Agent Kipton replied.

"We were just using the means we had to get a location on the cartel"

"You two are unbelievable you know that" said Steve.

"That's why Matthew didn't tell you anything, because he knew you didn't know"

"Hey Boss! We're good to go!" Kono yelled.

"Okay, we'll there in a sec!" Steve yelled back.

"After we're done here, we'll going after Nathan Anderson on our own"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Commander" Agent Kipton agreed.

"But we will need to question Nathan over his involvement with the cartel though" he told him.

"Good, let's go" said Steve as they headed over to where everybody else was getting ready to take the stash pad.

After they all went over the plan one more time, they geared up and made their move up the street towards the stash pad. No one would ever guess that a drug cartel would be running their business through house in Makaha Valley; it was always the last place you thought, after all looks can be deceptive. Once they reached the property, they split up into their teams to take the house; six of them would take the house while one of them would keep the perimeter secure. One of the other FBI agents, Agent Nancy Carter, a tall blonde would secure the perimeter while Agents' Kipton, Markowitz and Andrea Brooks, a shorter brunette took the back of the house, leaving Steve, Chin and Kono to take the front. Once they were in position to breach the house, Steve radioed the agents to see if they were ready.

"Are you ready Kipton?" Steve whispered into his mic being careful not to alert the cartel members of the impending raid.

"Ready when you are" Agent Kipton replied.

"Okay, on my count" Steve told them. "1…2…3" he counted before he and Agent Kipton busted through the front and back doors.

As they busted down the doors, almost immediately, shots were fired on both ends of the house forcing both teams to duck and take cover from the flying bullets.

"Everybody good?!" Steve yelled before being met with positive responses that everyone was okay.

"Yeah we're good!" Kipton yelled. "We're going in!" he stated as he and his team entered the house with their guns raised and ready.

"Alright, let's go" Steve said to Chin and Kono before they too entered the house.

Steve went to check the first bedroom on the right, while Chin and Kono headed down the hall before Chin checked the next bedroom, also on the right with Kono standing guard in the hall.

"Clear!" Steve yelled.

"Clear!" Chin also yelled after also clearing his room.

"Where the hell are they?" Kono asked before the team of three heard gunshots and then yelling coming from the back of the house.

"Come on!" said Steve as they rushed to where all the noise was coming from.

As they got closer to the room where all the noise was coming from, they heard people groaning in pain, possibly after being shot, and the agents shouting "put the gun down now!" Entering the room, they were confronted with one of cartel members, Enrique lying on the floor, with gunshots to his chest, dead in a pool of blood under him and Agent Andrea Brooks up against the wall with her hand over a gunshot wound to her shoulder. Agents' Kipton and Markowitz were in a standoff with Raphael as he refused to put the gun down. While Kono went to Andrea's aid, Steve and Chin kept their guns raised as they joined Kipton and Markowitz in the continuing standoff.

"Put your weapon down right now!" Steve demanded, but Raphael still refused to comply.

"No way!" Raphael yelled. "They killed my friend! Why should I listen to you!?" he asked.

"Because we don't want to have to shoot you too" Steve replied.

"Just put it down Raphael" Kipton requested calmly.

"Nobody else has to get hurt; nobody else has to die"

"What's the point?" Raphael asked. "I'm probably going to go to jail for the rest of my life anyway" he stated.

"Yeah you probably are" Chin agreed. "You got family?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I got family…back in Columbia" Raphael replied.

"Well we may be able to work something out so you have a chance to see them again" Chin told him.

"What kind of something?" Raphael asked.

"You give us information on the cartel's next drug shipment and we might be able to do something for you" Chin offered.

"And we can make sure the cartel doesn't find out; we'll say it was anonymous tip" Steve assured him.

"Come on Raphael" Agent Markowitz urged him. "It's a good deal, just put the gun down"

"Okay, okay" said Raphael. "I'll put the gun down"

"Okay good, nice and slow now" said Agent Kipton as Raphael slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the floor before Kipton lowered his weapon, pulling out his handcuffs and arresting him.

"We're all good Carter, we got them" Agent Markowitz said to Nancy over the mic.

"Can you get an ambulance out here…Andrea's been shot in the shoulder" he requested.

While watching the paramedics load Agent Andrea Brooks into the ambulance, Steve dialled Danny's number to inform him that Raphael and Enrique were no longer a threat. Danny's phone only rang twice before he answered the call.

"Hey Steve" Danny answered. "Did you get them?" he asked.

"_How did you know I was calling about that?_" Steve asked.

"We've been partners for three years…that and the fact you said you would call when you got them" Danny explained.

"Right" said Steve.

"So...?" Danny asked.

"So what?" Steve asked back.

"So did you get them?" Danny asked in frustration.

"Yeah we got them" Steve replied. "One alive, one dead"

"Well I was going to ask if it was an easy takedown, but you've already answered that" Danny stated.

"You're right it wasn't" Steve agreed. "One of the agents got shot in process" he explained.

"Are they going to be alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it was a shoulder wound; she'll live" Steve replied.

"Alright good" said Danny.

"So how's everything going over there?" Steve asked. "April awake yet?"

"Yeah April's awake, she woke up about half an hour ago" Danny explained.

"How is she?" Steve asked.

"Ah, she's alright" Danny replied.

"She just really wants to see her baby girl; we're waiting on that right now"

"Yeah, I can imagine" said Steve.

"How did April take it?" he asked, worried how April would've processed the news.

"Ah well, she froze" Danny replied as he peeked into April's room to see how she was doing and was met with a weak smile, though he could see she had been crying because of her red puffy eyes.

"I don't even know where to begin on how April is processing this"

"Well it will take time, but she'll get there" Steve explained.

"Yeah, I know" Danny agreed.

"I think April having the baby in her arms will definitely be a good start"

"April give you a name yet?" Steve asked, curious to know if the beautiful baby had been given a name.

"No not yet, but I'll let you know when I know" Danny replied as a nurse pushing along a plastic baby crib came towards him.

"Hey listen, I've got to go, I call you later"

"Alright" said Steve. "Once we're done here, we'll head over to the airport to pick up Michael"

"Okay, but just make sure you tell him everything is okay; I don't exactly want a panicked phone call from him" Danny explained.

"I assure you Danny, that'll be the first thing I tell him okay" said Steve before disconnecting the call.

"Is April ready?" the nurse asked.

"She's more than ready" Danny replied as he walked into April's room with the nurse following closely behind with the little bundle of joy.

As Danny and the nurse entered the room with her baby, April tried to prop herself up on her elbows to try and sit up before the nurse put a stop to it.

"No, no April, don't strain yourself" the nurse said. "I'll bring the bed up for you" she insisted.

"Thanks" said April as the head of the bed moved up.

"Okay, there we go, are you comfortable?" the nurse asked before April answered with a nod.

"Good, now…are you ready to meet your baby girl?" she asked.

"You have no idea" April replied as the nurse walked over to the crib and gently lifted out the baby, wrapped in fluffy pink blanket.

"Here you go" said the nurse as she placed the baby in April's arms.

"You got her?" she asked before releasing her grip on the baby.

"Yeah I got her" April replied, smiling as cradled the baby girl in her arms. "Thank you"

"Alright, I'll leave you to it" said the nurse. "Just buzz if you need anything"

"Hi sweetheart" said April, speaking in a soft tone. "I'm your mommy" she stated before the baby yawned.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Danny asked, smiling along with his sister as he sat down beside the bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright; I'm feeling pretty good" April replied. "I'm finally a mom"

"Good" Danny stated.

"So, a couple of people have been asking about what you and Michael are naming the baby… have you two decided on a name yet?" he asked.

"Yeah we have" April replied.

"As soon as we found out we were having a girl, we knew exactly what her name was going to be" she explained.

"So what did you and Michael decide?" Danny asked.

"Jessica" April stated as she smiled down at the baby.

"That's sounds perfect" Danny smiled. "It definitely suits her"


	24. Welcome Home

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Author's Note: Just to let you know that I am on holidays from Uni and I now have a lot more free time, so I'll be churning out the chapters a little more frequently than I previously have, YAY! Enjoy!**_

As the clock ticked passed two o'clock, Steve and Kono waited by the gate that Michael would come through when he go off the plane. Chin had gone to follow up on Raphael's arrest with the FBI and would then meet them at the hospital later on. While they waited, both their phones went off simultaneously. Pulling their phones out of their pockets, Steve and Kono saw that Danny had sent them a photo message of April holding the baby along with her name, Jessica.

"Jessica" Kono exclaimed. "That's a nice name" she stated.

"Yeah" Steve agreed. "It's a nice photo too" he stated.

"April's looking a lot better as well" Kono stated just people started to come through the gate after disembarking the plane.

"Yeah, but what amazes me is that Danny was able to send a photo message to more than one person in one go" Steve stated.

"And what amazes me more is that he was able to do it with what he's doctor's got him on" he added.

"Alright, here we go" said Kono as she and Steve searched for Michael through the crowd of people.

"Do you see Michael yet?" she asked.

"No not yet, he should be easy to find though" Steve replied as continued to search the through the crowd of people before Kono states that she's found him.

"I've got him" Kono exclaimed. "Right there" she pointed to the man in his army uniform.

"Hey, Michael!" Steve yelled to grab Michael's attention, while raising his hand in the air

"Over here!" he could tell that he was looking for April as he watched Michael scanned through his surroundings for the heavily pregnant woman.

After hearing and then seeing Steve call his name, Michael headed over to where he and Kono were standing and waiting. Michael expected them to be there along with his wife; so where was April?

"Welcome back" said Steve putting his hand out to shake Michael's.

"It's good to be back" Michael stated as he shook Steve and Kono's hands.

"Where's April? Why isn't she here" he asked.

"She's in the hospital" Kono explained.

"What? Why? Is she okay? Is something wrong with the baby?" Michael asked, churning out the panicked questions faster than Steve and Kono could answer them.

"April and the baby are fine; Danny's with her now" Kono replied.

"In fact April actually had the baby" she stated but with a less than happy tone and less than happy face.

"That's great" Michael exclaimed as Kono handed him her phone with April and Jessica's photo displayed.

"But what's with the faces?…what aren't you telling me?" he asked as his happiness of becoming a father went to concern over the circumstances of his daughter's birth.

"There's something that you need to know" Steve explained.

"And I think it's best if we talk about it in private, on the way to the hospital"

"Okay" Michael agreed as they made their way to collect his bags.

Jessica had drifted off to sleep in April's arms before she had a nurse come in and place her back in her crib after she became too tired to hold her anymore. The nurse then took Jessica back to the NICU so April could get some much needed sleep before Michael got there. But before April could go to sleep, she needed to get some questions that were playing on her mind answered before Danny left her room to do the same.  
"Danny, before you go, I need to ask you something" April stated as she made herself comfortable.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"That phone call got you…I know it was from Steve" April explained.

"Okay, what do want to know?" Danny asked, though he knew where this was probably going.

"What was it about?" April asked.

"It was about the fact that they and the FBI got the two drug cartel members who were involved in our kidnapping" Danny explained.

"Good…that's good" said April. "What…what about Nathan? Have they caught him yet?" she asked.

"Ahhh, no not yet" Danny replied reluctantly.

"Which is why there are HPD officers' positioning themselves outside your door right now; in fact we're all going to have protection" he explained.

"But you'll find him right?" April asked with worry in her voice.

"We'll find him…I promise we'll find him, okay" Danny assured her.

"Okay" said April as Danny rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"Is Grace still being discharged today?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she'll be still spending the night here…considering the circumstances" said Danny as he pointed to his injured shoulder as an example.

"And Rachel's condition has been downgraded so…she'll be moved somewhere more relaxed"

"Good to know" April stated as she rubbed her face and pinched the bridge of her nose as a headache started to develop.

"Yeah, now the only reason I'm agreeing to go rest is because you need it…so I should definitely go" Danny explained as he watched her do so.

"Are you alright?" he asked as April grimaced at the pain and the now developing nausea.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need to lie down" April replied.

"That and I wish Michael would hurry up and get back"

"Okay, I'll see you later" said Danny as he wandered out of her room and left with his HPD detail.

April then sunk her head into the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly; freeing her from her pain and nausea.

An hour later after Michael decided to go home first for a shower and to change (because he knew how much April would appreciate it) while Steve and Kono thought it would be good idea if April had her weapon, he, Steve and Kono had arrived back at Queen's Medical Center. Walking down the hall of the ICU towards April's room, with Michael leading the way, Gabby emerged from April's room, closing the door slowly so she wouldn't disturb April's sleep.

"Gabby" said Michael.

"Michael" Gabby said back when she heard his voice.

"Welcome back; though I wish it were under much better circumstances"

"Yeah me too" Michael agreed as he reached April's room. "How's April doing?" he asked.

"She's okay…she's sleeping at the moment…I was just bringing her a few things from home" Gabby explained.

"The baby's been taken back to the NICU"

"Okay, thank you" said Michael, appreciating everyone for looking after his family.

"It's not a problem, really" Gabby replied.

"I'm going to go downstairs to see Danny now…so I'll leave you to it…congratulations Michael…she's beautiful" she said as she started to make her way to the elevator.

"Hang on Gabby, we'll join you" Steve stated.

"Here, Kono and I thought it would be a good idea for April to have this on her until we catch Nathan, just in case" said Steve as he pulled April's gun that was tucked into the back of his pants.

"Thank you" said Michael as he took the weapon from Steve before he turned to follow Kono and Gabby to the elevator.

"Hey Steve"

"Yeah?" Steve asked after Michael called his name.

"You're going to catch the son of a bitch who did this to my wife, right?" Michael asked.

"You have my word Michael; we'll get him" Steve promised before continuing on towards the elevator.

Elsewhere on Oahu, in an unknown location, Nathan was contemplating his next move. He knew there would be no doubt that April and her family would have an HPD detail at their doors to keep them safe; this was going to make things difficult on getting his hands on April, Michael and their baby girl. But Nathan still believed that April had to pay for ruining his life; for taking his unborn child away from him. She needs to know what it feels like to have your child taken away from you and to lose the person you were supposed to love forever; til death do you part. Nathan knew he had hit a road block in his plans for revenge on April and he was determined more than ever to make that happen.


	25. Revelations

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 25**_

April slept for another hour or so before she woke up to find her husband Michael by her bedside. He was sleeping, resting his head on her bed by her hand; Michael looked exhausted from the long trip home, though he did smell refreshed, leaving April feeling appreciated that he actually showered before coming to the hospital. April lifted her hand and placed it on top of Michael's head, combing her fingers through his brown hair; this was enough to awaken Michael from his sleep. Alerted by someone touching his head, Michael opened his eyes and lifted his head to find it was his wife's fingers in his hair; he smiled.

"Hi" said Michael, looking up at April.

"Hi" April said back as Michael rose to his feet before leaning over to kiss her.

After the welcome home kiss, they embraced; though Michael did most of the work as April remained lying down with her arms around her husband. As the couple hugged, April began to sob with all the emotion from the last twenty four hours finally catching up with her; the kidnapping, almost losing her family, her baby, the blood and now her husband coming home from a six month deployment overseas.

"It's okay" Michael assured her. "I'm right here, everything's okay"

"I missed you so much" April stated as continued to sob into his shoulder.

"I missed you too" Michael stated. "But I'm back and we can pick up where we left off with an extra addition to the family; a beautiful baby girl"

"Yeah" April agreed as they pulled from their embrace. "Have you seen Jessica yet?" she asked.

"No not yet, I've been waiting for you" Michael stated. "I want it to be the three of us"

"Me too" April agreed, grimacing as her dreaded nausea returned and Michael could tell something was wrong as her face started to turn a shade of white.

"April, you don't look too good" Michael stated. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead to find that she was a bit warm.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" April stated before Michael grabbed a kidney dish from the bedside table; just in time too as April lost what little stomach contents she had.

"I think that's it" she said as Michael handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth before pressing the call button.

"You're burning up April" Michael explained. "I think you might have an infection" he stated as a nurse came into the room.

"I was afraid you would say that" April stated.

"Is everything alright?" the nurse asked.

"She's just been sick and she's running a temperature; I think April might have an infection" Michael explained.

"Alright, we'll run some vitals and check your wounds and we'll find out what's going on" the nurse replied.

"Michael" said April. "Go see Jessica while she's doing this" she suggested.

"Okay…okay I'll go and see her" Michael agreed. "And I'll if I can bring her back here"

"Come and get me if you find something" he asked of the nurse who nodded in reply.

April hadn't noticed it before, but as she leant back into her pillows as the nurse got to work, she felt a bulky object on the left side of the pillow. Reaching behind the pillow to find out what it was, she then felt it; it was a gun, and to be more specific it was her gun. It also didn't take long to for her to figure out who had brought it here. '_Steve'_ she thought.

Walking through the emergency room doors at Queen's Medical Center, Nathan headed straight for the elevators. Knowing his face was probably all over the news after his prison escape; Nathan had taken extra precautionary measures to conceal his identity. After escaping the pier before Five-0 and HPD got there, Nathan managed to keep himself hidden from sight as he walked along the Kalanianaole Highway to get away. After what seemed like an endless walk, Nathan had made it into town. Still keeping himself scarce, Nathan jumped somebody's back fence and helped himself to some clothes that had been left on clothes line. After that, Nathan then headed straight for his secret hiding place on Oahu to construct his plan. Nathan had managed to steal a black cap, a t-shirt and some jeans where he stashed his gun in his belt. This was it he was going to get his revenge, finally. Everybody was so busy looking for him before he got to April, Michael and baby Jessica, thinking that there would be a slim chance he would try to enter the hospital undetected; this is exactly how Nathan Anderson entered Queen's Medical Center with nobody stopping him.

After following through with Raphael's arrest and booking, Chin had headed back to the hospital. He took the elevator up to the floor where the ICU was located. As the elevator came to a stop and the bell rang, Chin heard two loud bangs, the kind of bangs that resembled gunshots along with broken glass hitting the floor and people screaming; things that you would never think of ever hearing in a place like a hospital. Suddenly, Chin's cop instincts kicked and pulled out his weapon, checked to see if it was clear and ducked into a room across the hall so he could call for back up. As he reached for his pocket to grab his phone, Chin poked his head out the door to see what exactly was going on and where gunshot had come from. As he poked his head through the door frame, there was no sign of the gunman but he did see a nurse was lying on the floor of the hallway clutching a bleeding from a gunshot wound to her leg. There was also broken glass on the floor from when the second shot was fired. Then he heard it, a cry for help.

"Help…help, please someone help" a woman's voice yelled, which Chin then recognised as April's voice; it was weaker than usual, but it was definitely hers.

Chin then saw Michael walk around the corner at the other end of the hallway with baby Jessica in his arms who was then stopped in his tracks when he saw the nurse and the broken glass on the floor. The gunman then suddenly reappeared from behind the desk of the nurses' station and pointed his gun at Michael, catching him completely off guard. Michael stood there, frozen in shock at what and who he was seeing.

"Nathan" said Michael as stared down the barrel of Nathan's gun.

Chin then dialled Steve's number to get him and Kono up here because the situation was now escalating. Steve picked up after only two rings.

"_Hey Chin are you at the hospital yet?_ Steve asked after answering the phone.

"Yeah, but we've got a situation" Chin replied.

"_What are you talking about?_" Steve asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just found Nathan" Chin replied. "And I think he's already shot two people"

"_Alright, where are you?_" Steve asked in a panic.

"I'm in the ICU" Chin replied.

"I think I'm near April's room; I just heard her calling for help so I think she's okay"

"_Okay good_" said Steve. "_We're on our way up, just sit tight_"

"Alright" said Chin.

"But you better hurry, Michael's staring down a gun right now and he's got Jessica"

"_Roger that_" Steve replied before disconnecting the call.

"What's going on?" Danny asked as he sat in his bed.

"Nathan's here" Steve stated.

"What do you mean he's here?" Kono asked in disbelief.

"I mean he's in the hospital as we speak" Steve replied.

"Well where in the hospital?" Gabby asked.

"Upstairs" Steve replied.

"Where upstairs?" Danny asked and was met with Steve hesitating to answer his question.

"Steve?"

"Nathan's made his way up to the ICU" Steve explained.

"He's already shot two people and he's got a gun on Michael and the baby, so we've got to go" as he gestured Kono to follow him just as Danny pushed down his blankets to get out of his bed.

"Whoa, whoa wait what are you doing Danny?" Steve asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" Danny asked back. "I'm going upstairs with you"

"No you're not" Steve told him. "You're going to stay here with Gabby and rest"

"Rest?" Danny asked, clearly frustrated.

"Are kidding me right now? There's psychopath up there trying to kill my family and you want me to stay here?" he asked.

"I understand Danny, but you've got to stay here" said Steve.

"You're in no shape to do this; I'll call you and Gabby when we've sorted this out, okay?"

"Okay" Danny reluctantly agreed. "Okay, I'll stay here, just go" he said as Steve and Kono ran out of his room.

"You gave up way too easily Danny" Gabby stated. "I know what you're up to"

"You see that's why I love you, you know me so well" Danny explained. "Now, let's go"

"Should I even bother trying to stop you?" Gabby asked.

"No probably not" Danny replied as he got out of his bed.

"Okay, so what you going to do?" Gabby asked. "You don't even have you're gun; Nathan has it"

"That's true but Steve gave me another one for protection until this whole thing blows over" Danny told her as pulled the gun from behind his pillow and placing it in the back of his pants.

"How did I not see that?" Gabby asked.

"Well considering the situation, we didn't want to scare you even more okay" Danny replied.

"Thank you, I appreciate that" Gabby replied, leaning in to kiss him as he stood up.

"But you probably should've told me"

"Yeah I know" said Danny. "Everybody's a bit on edge right now, I understand"

"Alright, are you good to go?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied.

"Good because I'm coming with you" Gabby stated.

"Gabby…" Danny started.

"Don't even bother trying to talk me out of it" Gabby told him.

"Like Steve said you're in no condition to do this, you need me there to make sure you don't fall over; and this stays" she said pointing at his IV.  
"Okay fine" Danny agreed. "Just please stay out of the line of fire; nobody else needs to get shot"

"You don't need to tell me twice" said Gabby as they both left his room.

After the elevator comes to a stop, Steve and Kono walk out to see Chin across the hall in the hospital room and quickly make their way over.

"Have they moved?" Steve asked.

"No, they've standing there like that for a couple of minutes now" Chin explained.

"Nathan's starting to get nervous"

"Does he know we're here" Steve asked.

"I don't think so" Chin replied. "But I think Michael might have seen me"

"How do you guys want to handle this?" Kono asked.

"Kono and Chin you go around the ward and get up behind Michael" Steve told them.

"I'll stand behind Nathan"

"Got it" said Kono as she and Chin nodded before taking off quietly and heading around the corner.

Steve then pulled out his gun and emerged from the doorway and slowly headed towards Nathan. Chin was right; Nathan was starting to get a little nervous as he started to fidget.

"Five-0! Put the gun down!" Steve yelled standing behind Nathan just as Chin and Kono came around the corner.

"You've got nowhere to go!" Steve told him. "You're surrounded!"

"Damn it!" Nathan exclaimed. "You're ruining everything, go away!"

"We're not going anywhere Nathan" Kono stated.

"We're going to stay right here until you put that gun down"

Emerging from the elevator, Danny and Gabby could see that the situation had definitely escalated. It was that situation that prompted Danny to get Gabby into the room across the hall, out of the way of potential bullets. Once he was sure Gabby was out of harm's way, Danny slowly made his way up behind an unsuspecting Steve and Nathan.

"April has to pay!" Nathan yelled. "She ruined my life!"

"No she didn't" said Danny before Steve glanced over his shoulder. "You did that all by yourself!"

"I knew you wouldn't stay away" said Steve. "Should've handcuffed you to the bed"

"Should've but you didn't" said Danny. "Is April okay?" he asked as he glanced over at the broken window of April's room.

"I don't know" Steve replied.

April was down on the floor of her room, kneeling by the other nurse that Nathan had shot in his effort to get to her and her family. April was lying in her bed when the shooting went down. The nurse who was now lying on the floor bleeding from a gunshot wound to her side was checking her wounds for potential infection when she was shot from behind. As soon as she went down, April pulled out her IV lines, tubes and everything else that was keeping her in bed so she could help her; leaving blood spattered all over her hospital gown. In an effort to stop the nurse from bleeding to death, April pulled the blankets and sheets off her bed and put pressure on the wound and desperately yelled for help, hoping someone would hear. April heard the yelling between Nathan and Five-0 in hallway and could hear Nathan's nervousness and anger escalate as he tried to get rid of them so he could execute his revenge. April knew she had to do something before someone else got shot. Thankfully the nurse, named Evelyn, was still conscious and talking, so before grabbing her gun, April made sure she was okay and assured her that she would be okay.

"Are you going to be okay while I take of this?" April asked.

"Yes, I'll be okay" Evelyn nodded. "Just be careful"

"I will" April promised.

"I've seen this before okay, you're going to be alright; just keep pressure on that and I'll be right back" April assured her before easing herself up off the floor, being careful not to slip in the pool of blood on the floor.

When she got her bed, April reached underneath the pillow and pulled out her gun which Steve had given Michael to give her. The wound on her stomach pulled as she reached over. Once April had her hand on the gun, she slowly stood back up to try to avoid getting dizzy. Her legs were pleading for her sit down as they shook beneath her and her stomach hurt like hell, but April was too determined for this whole situation to end. April quickly composed herself slowly before she headed for the door of her hospital room.

"He's right" April agreed as she readied and raised her gun with her blood covered hands; leaning back against the door frame for support.

"Like we keep telling you, you did this to yourself"

"April what are you doing?" Danny asked as he saw April emerge from her room with blood all over her hospital gown and hands.

"Get back into bed" Michael said just Nathan suddenly turned to point the gun at her.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" Steve yelled.

"Relax!" Chin yelled.

"Relax it's just me Nathan" April stated.

"Now are you going to shoot someone or are going to put that gun down?" she asked just as Nathan changed the trajectory of his gun.

"Put the gun down now!" Danny demanded.

"And if you point that gun at my sister again and I will shoot you!"

"What's the matter Nathan? Can't make your mind?" Kono asked.

"April needs to know what it feels like to lose everything she loves" Nathan explained.

"What's the plan Nathan?" Danny asked. "You're going to shoot Michael and take Jessica?"

"That's exactly the plan Danny" Nathan replied.

"Nathan you and I both know that isn't going to happen" said April as she felt her legs begin to weaken even further and everyone could see she was struggling to stay standing.

"You promised me you wouldn't ever leave me April and you left me anyway" said Nathan.

"Come on Nathan, you left me no choice" April explained.

"You hit me, you hit me while I was pregnant…you…you forced me to…to sleep with you so until I fell pregnant…thinking that it would fix everything"

"You son of a bitch!" Michael exclaimed as he tried to settle Jessica as all the commotion upset her.

"Steve, if someone doesn't end this soon I think I will shoot" Danny stated as he kept his gun raised with the one hand.

"Easy Danny" said Steve. "I think April's getting to him"

"You ended up killing that baby anyway" April explained.

"And just so you know, I'm sorry your mother left you and when I told you I wouldn't leave you I meant it; but that was before all of this, before you hurt me"

Just as April said those last few words, Nathan began to lower his gun. They all thought that April had gotten him to put the gun down; perhaps she had made him realise what he was doing was wrong. But they had all thought wrong. As quickly Nathan had lowered his gun, he raised it just as quickly with figure sitting on the trigger. Nathan did that because he knew that they would've slowly begun to let their guard down; but not entirely. The next thing they all knew two shots were fired and everything went quiet.


	26. Out For The Count

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 26**_

For that brief moment in time everything was quiet and time slowed down; baby Jessica even remained quiet despite the two loud gunshots that echoed through the halls. Michael was lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to his arm, but had managed to keep a tight hold on his baby daughter as he had fallen; Chin and Kono had manage to duck of the line of fire. Nathan was lying on the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain as blood flowed freely from gunshot wound after Nathan had raised his gun at Michael and Jessica. April's wife and motherly instincts kicked in when she saw her family in danger. Though she hadn't been quick enough to stop her husband from being shot, April had managed to take him down before he hurt someone else.

Suddenly, the short lived silence ended and time went back to normal. Jessica's loud cries replaced the sounds of the two gunshots as they filled the halls. April still had her weapon raised as the reality of what had just happened sunk in. Chin and Kono ran to the aid of Michael and Jessica while Steve made his way over to Nathan to handcuff him and Danny went over to April.

"All clear!" Steve yelled as he handcuffed Nathan; not caring that it must have been complete agony to have his shoulder yanked backwards.

With that being said, Gabby and other hospital staff emerged from the room Danny had sent her to in order to keep her safe until the heat died down; she then also made her way over to April. April was visibly shaking from the shock and adrenaline after she had shot Nathan.

"It's okay April, you can put the gun down now; it's over" said Danny as placed his hand on April's, which were still firmly gripping the gun.

"He can't hurt us anymore" he assured her as he felt her shaking hands start to release their grip on the weapon.

"Okay" April nodded, letting out a deep breath, as Danny took the gun from her hands before handing to Steve after he had handed Nathan over to the HPD officers.

"The nurse in my room needs help" she stated.

"They've got her; she's in good hands" Gabby replied.

"Are Michael and Jessica okay?" April asked as the adrenaline started wear off.

"They're fi…" Danny replied before cutting himself off mid-sentence as his sister suddenly collapsed right in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" Steve exclaimed as he and Gabby grabbed April before she hit the floor at full force.

"You got her?" he asked Gabby.

"Yeah" Gabby replied as the both slowly lowered April to lie on the floor.

"Can we get some help over here!" Steve yelled as Danny knelt down on the floor beside April.

"April…" Danny said as he leaned over to touch her neck to check for a pulse; relieved to find one.

"April, can you hear me?" he asked as he placed his hands on either side of her face which was hot and sweaty.

"Guys?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah?" Danny and Steve asked in unison.

"She's bleeding…a lot" Gabby stated as they looked to see a fair amount of blood soaking through her hospital gown.

"Damn it" Danny exclaimed as two doctors and two nurses excused themselves as they pushed their way through Danny, Steve and Gabby so they could help April; one of those doctors was April's red headed friend Emma who had been called as soon as April went down.

"Get me a gurney" Emma asked the nurses.

"We need to get back to the OR; she's bleeding again" she stated.

"What happened?" Michael asked, panicked as he saw his wife lying on the floor unconscious.

"April's collapsed from blood loss" Emma replied as she, the other doctor and the two nurses lifted her onto the gurney.

"How? From when she got out of bed?" Danny asked.

"Maybe, it could've been something we missed earlier; we'll find out when we get her into surgery" Emma replied as they started hooking her up to all the medical equipment again.

"Hang in there" said Michael as he leaned over to kiss April while holding her hand, which was cold and clammy, before they put an oxygen mask over her face.

"She's going to be alright" Emma assured them, placing a hand on Danny's uninjured shoulder before they wheeled her away.

"I'll make sure of it; she's already made this far" she said before following the others.

"You guys alright?" Chin asked.

"Yeah, we're fine" Steve replied.

"I've been better" Michael stated, holding his arm as he continued to look down the hallway in the direction they had taken April

"Yeah me too" said Danny, doing the same.

"How's Jessica?" Gabby asked as she wrapped her arm around Danny's waist.

"She's perfectly fine" Kono replied as she cradled her in her arms.

"Just a bit upset from all of the noise, that's all" she stated.

"Yeah I bet" Danny agreed as he looked his niece over.

"Um, alright, Chin and Kono after Nathan's been treated, go with the officers back to HPD as back up to make sure that he doesn't try anything, I'm going to call Catherine to tell her what's going on and Michael's going to go and get his arm checked out" said Steve.

"And while you're doing that we'll look after Jessica" Danny stated.

"No actually I'll do that while you rest" said Gabby as she took Jessica from Kono's arms.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" Danny asked.

"Because you've barely relaxed since you got here Danny" Steve stated.

"So as you can see, it's not up for discussion" Gabby told him.

"Fine, fine I'll go lie down" said Danny.

"But as soon as you hear something about April, I want to know" he told Michael.

"As soon as I know, you'll know believe me" said Michael.

"Okay good, now that's all sorted out, I'm going to go see Grace and Rachel" Gabby stated.

"I'm going to properly introduce them to Jessica and tell what's happening"

Two hours later after having the bullet removed from his arm and giving his statement, Michael made his way back upstairs to the ICU to wait for news on April. CSU had finished taking photos and collecting evidence from the crime scene which was now being cleaned of the pools of blood on the floor. The two nurses who had been shot were going to be okay; the nurse, Evelyn, who had been shot while treating April was extremely lucky because the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs. As Michael continued walking down the hallway he heard the sound of broken glass as he came to a stop outside his wife's room; she would be put into a new room now because of the shattered window. Michael stood there with his hands in his pockets as he stared at the shattered window, thinking that if he hadn't come around the corner when he did, Nathan probably would've shot April. It was good timing on his part but it might not meaning anything if April doesn't pull through from her collapsing of blood loss. As he continued to stare at the window he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Michael" Steve called as he and Catherine who pushing their two month old daughter Lucy in her stroller.

"Hey guys" said Michael.

"How's the arm?" Steve asked.

"It's okay" Michael replied.

"I spent six months in a war zone and manage to walk away unscathed. But six hours after getting home, I get shot… in a hospital"

"Have you heard anything on April yet?" Catherine asked.

"No, not yet" Michael replied.

"But I'm not too worried; believe or not, sometimes no news is actually good news"

Just as those very words came out of Michael's mouth, Emma, April's friend and doctor came around the corner followed by April being pushed along on a gurney by two nurses. Emma glanced back to see the two nurses push April into her new room while she walked towards Michael with a smile on her face.

"She's going to be okay; she's having blood transfusions and antibiotics for the infection" Emma stated with relief.

"But the bleeding was much worse than we first thought and…" she explained before stopped herself to work herself up to say the next part.

"And what?" Michael asked. "What happened?"

"We…we lost her for minute…but we got her back almost straight away" April explained.

"So as you know it's extremely unlikely April sustained any brain damage"

"Okay…um…was…was Danny right? Did this happen because she got out of bed too soon?" Michael asked.

"Yes" Emma replied.

"When April got out of bed she pulled out the stitches on one of the arteries that was damaged"

"And because of the stress of the "situation" April bled faster" Michael added.

"Exactly" Emma agreed.

"But the main thing now is that she's stable and going to be alright; provided she doesn't get out of bed for at least another twenty four hours" she added.

"I can assure you that April will stay put" Michael promised as one of the nurses came out of April's room and walked towards them.

"April's all settled now and she's starting to wake up" the nurse told Michael.

"She's asking for you" she added.

"Okay thank you" Michael smiled as he turned to Steve and Catherine.

"I'm going to go and sit with April; can you do me a favour and let everybody know that she's okay?" he asked them.

"Yeah sure" Catherine replied.

"It's not a problem" Steve added. "We'll see if we can get your daughter away from them too"

"Thanks that would be great" said Michael as turned and headed to April's room.

Michael sat down beside April's bed and slid his hands through the bed rail to hold hers. Almost instantly April squeezed back when she felt the warmth of his hand. He then looked up to April's face to see that her eyes were still closed; awake but too tired to open them yet.

"I'm sorry" said April; her voice slightly muffled by the oxygen mask over her face.

"I shouldn't have gotten out of bed"

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't have" Michael agreed.

"But you did what you felt you had to do" he assured her.

"Where's Jessica? Is she okay?" April asked as finally manages to open her eyes.

"Jessica's fine, she's okay" Michael replied. "She's with Gabby"

"Good" said April. "How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's okay, it's just a flesh wound; but getting shot does hurt" Michael replied with a smile.

"Look I'm going to let you get some rest while I go see if I can get our daughter"

"Okay" April agreed as Michael leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll be back" Michael assured her as he left the room while April complied with the drugs and drifted off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be the last chapter for this story.**


	27. Forgiveness

_**Hawaii Five-0**_

_**Caught In The Crossfire**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**17 hours later…**_

With the infection all cleared up, Danny was discharged from hospital. Gabby had picked him and Grace up, as Rachel had to stay in the hospital a little while longer, and rather than going home, Danny asked Gabby to drive him to HPD where Matt was being held until his extradition back to the mainland.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabby asked him as they pulled into the HPD parking lot.

"Yeah" Danny replied. "I need Mattie to know that we love him and that we forgive him"

"By we you mean you and April?" Gabby asked.

"Not just me and April; Rachel and Grace too" Danny replied. "Isn't that right Grace?" he asked as he turned to face her in the back seat.

"Yeah" Grace replied. "Uncle Matt didn't hurt us; those bad men did" she stated.

"Okay" Gabby agreed. "Grace and I will wait here"

"Okay, I'll be back soon" Danny stated as he climbed out of the car before closing the door and heading for the main entrance of HPD.

"Steve should be here in a couple of minutes"

Walking into HPD headquarters, Danny was greeted with the friendly face of Sergeant Duke Lukela at the front desk.

"Danny, it's good to see you" Duke stated.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he looked at Danny's arm in the sling.

"Good, considering" Danny replied as he rubbed his injured shoulder. "But better" he added.

"Good to hear" said Duke. "How's April doing?" he asked.

"She's still in the ICU, but she's a lot doing better" Danny explained.

"I'm thinking that baby has something to do with it"

"I'm sure it does" Duke agreed as he smiled. "I take it you're here about your brother?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Danny asked as Duke nodded. "Yeah, can you take me to him?"

"No problem brother" Duke replied as he gestured to Danny to follow him.

"He seems pretty anxious to see you too"

"I bet he is" said Danny as he followed Duke to the holding cells where Matt was staying.

"Matthew Williams" Duke said as he and Danny arrived outside his cell.

"You're brother's here to see you" he stated as Matt looked up to see them.

"Thanks Duke" said Danny, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Take all the time you need" said Duke before leaving Danny and Matt alone to talk.

"Hey Mattie" said Danny. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Better than I expected" Matt replied. "Could ask you the same question though"

"We're all okay" Danny replied.

"April's still in the ICU because of an infection, but as soon as that clears up she'll be moved somewhere more comfortable"

"Good, that's good" Matt stated. "Ah…does the baby have a name?"

"Yeah she does" Danny replied. "April and Michael named her Jessica"

"Jessica…that's a nice name" Matt stated. "I take it that your team found Nathan?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah they got him" Danny replied. "Well not so much they…more like just April"

"What?" Matt asked.

"April shot him in the arm; but not before he shot Michael in the arm too" Danny replied.

"They're all fine"

"Why didn't she kill him?" Matt asked. "I mean she had the shot…so why didn't she do it?"

"That's a very good question" Danny replied.

"Ahhhhh anyway look…I actually came here to tell you something you need to know"

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"It's that we forgive you Mattie" Danny stated.

"We?" Matt asked.

"Yeah we" Danny replied. "Me, April, Grace and Rachel; we forgive you"

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I mean I can't even forgive myself for what happened to all of you; you all nearly died because of me"

"Hey Mattie, listen to me, you weren't the one who kidnapped us, hell you weren't the one who cut April's baby out of her body and left her and us to die in that hell hole" Danny explained.

"Now, you may be the reason that happened, but you didn't _do _any of this okay. You're family and no matter how badly you screw up, we still love you and that's why we forgive you"

"But you're still angry at me" Matt stated.

"Yeah I'm still angry at you" Danny agreed.

"We were all nearly killed yesterday; but I'm not here to talk about that" he stated.

"Then why are you here?" Matt asked.

"I'm here because I'm going to take you to the hospital so you can see April and Rachel" Danny replied.

"Can you do that?" Matt asked.

"I'm a cop, of course I can do that" Danny replied.

"What about Stan and Michael?" Matt asked, worried how they might react when they see him after everything that's happened.

"I mean you saw what happened when Stan last saw me"

"Don't worry about them; I'll deal with them" Danny replied.

"It'll be good for all of you; to see that you're all okay"

"Okay, I'll go" Matt stated. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Steve and I need to go and fill in some paper work and we'll be good to go" Danny replied.

"Steve's here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied. "He's right here actually"

"Hey Matt" said Steve.  
"Thanks for doing this guys" said Matt.

"That's what family's do" Steve stated. "We'll be right back"

Forty five minutes later, after going through all the proper channels and paper work, Steve, Danny and Matt arrived at Queen's Medical Center; and of course, with much dismay to the FBI agents. As the three of them stepped off the elevator, they stopped before continuing on any further.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as Steve reached into his pocket.

"I'm taking these off" Steve replied as he pointed to the handcuffs on Matt's wrists.

"Why? I thought I had to keep them on" Matt asked.

"Technically yes" Danny replied as Steve unlocked the handcuffs.

"But I think it'd be better for everyone, especially Grace, if we take them off for now"

"Just don't run alright" said Steve once Matt was release of the handcuffs.

"Believe me, I won't be stupid enough to do that again" Matt stated.

"That's good to know" said Danny. "Let's go"

As the three of them rounded the corner to get to April's room, they found Kono and Chin standing outside of her room waiting for them.

"Hey guys" said Kono when she saw the three of them round the corner.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Michael and Stan?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we did" Chin replied as he looked through the window of April's room.

"They're not exactly thrilled at the idea; but they both agreed it was okay"

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing" said Danny. "Come on Mattie, let's go"

For Matt, entering his little sister's hospital room was nothing short of awkward when he was met with Michael and Stan's less than impressed expressions. But when he saw April sitting up and smiling even, though she was completely exhausted, while Grace held Jessica with Rachel looking, the feeling of awkwardness suddenly went away. Danny was right, it was exactly what he needed to see after everything that had happened; to see that his family was okay.

"Told you they were okay" Danny said quietly while standing behind him.

"Ahem, ladies…someone here to see you" he said aloud so April, Rachel and Grace could hear.

"Hey" said April when she heard Danny speak, with her voice still sounding a little weak.

"Mattie, why don't you come over here and meet your new niece"

"Come on Uncle Matt, its okay" said Grace when she saw Matt hesitate.

Matt then could not ignore the assurance of a ten year old girl; so he walked over and sat down on April's bed next to Grace before she gently handed him Jessica.

"Isn't she cute?" said Grace.

"Yes she is, she's very cute" Matt agreed.

"Can you take her for a second? There's something I need to talk to April about" he asked Rachel.

"Okay" said Rachel, leaning forward in her wheelchair to take Jessica.

"April…I'm…I'm…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened to you…to all of you…" said Matt as he held her hands.

"…Mattie…" April tried.

"No I need to say this" said Matt as his eyes began to well up.

"No matter what you say or do, I'm always going to blame myself for what happened to you. I know you're all angry at me…and you have every right to be. Danny said that you've all forgiven me…but I don't deserve your forgiveness…because of me you all got hurt…"

"Mattie…come here" said April as she gently pulled her brother in for a hug, being careful not to hurt herself again.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" said Matt as he sobbed into her shoulder while April looked up Danny who was giving them a weak but reassuring smile.

"It's okay…it's okay" April whispered. "You made a mistake…it's okay"

Meanwhile outside April's hospital room, Steve, Chin and Kono watched the beautiful family moment through the window and smiled.

THE END

Thanks for reading!


End file.
